How to Fall in Love - With Your Parents Vice President?
by Shin Sankai
Summary: AU Story. Alec has finally confessed that he is gay to his rather shocked parents and now Jace is telling him its time to hit the dating scene! Only problem is, Alec at 24 years of age has zero dating history and therefore has no idea what to do. For Jace, that is no problem, not when he can come up with some rather vital lessons for Alec to learn about on his quest for love! MALEC
1. Prologue

**How to Fall in Love... With your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: So, this actually came out of nowhere since its not even the two other stories I've been meaning to write about. Anyway, long story short, I'm not really into a lot of Hallmark movies, since they are all a bit...cliché, but sometimes I think cliché works and we all need a bit of that in our dramatic lives. I don't have many Hallmark movies I like, but one that tugged a little at my heartstrings is in fact 'How to Fall in Love'. Or more or less Harold's character tugged at my heartstrings. So when I saw that, I actually thought of Malec and seriously couldn't resist doing this AU story and focusing on Alec not really confident or comfortable with himself and then Jace forcing his 'lessons' on him which of course then get taken over by someone Alec wasn't prepared for! There is mentions of past bullying and also abuse but most of all this is pure fluff for Malec. I hope someone gives it a chance and finds it funny like I kind of found it funny when I was writing it, even though there are lots of serious bits in here...or so I like to think.

'…' is depicted as either past tense chatter, inner thoughts or text messages.

"..." is depicted as actual conversation happening in the present.

Whilst I do make mention of other relationships in this story, I am in fact focusing mainly on Malec (naturally) as they are my kink.

#

Prologue

#

Jace Herondale-Lightwood was adopted by the Lightwood family when he was five years old. His parents had died in a tragic car accident. He'd also been in the car at the time, but his life had been spared and when he awoke from his two week coma he found his god parents, Uncle Robert and Aunt Maryse looking down at him, worry clearly evident within their gazes. He'd asked for his mummy and daddy that day but they never came to see him. Jace didn't know anything about dying or death back then, so it was up to his godparents to try and educate him on it at such a tender age and tell him that that was what had happened to his parents.

Jace had bawled his eyes out, hating everything and refused to eat or drink for over a day. The hospital staff were seriously worried about him, but an older boy, only by three years, with bright blue eyes and startling shiny jet black hair came running into the room and yelled at him for being selfish. All eyes focused on a young Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood who ripped into Jace saying everyone was trying their hardest to make him better so he could come home with them and he should stop being a baby and let them help him. That seemed to have worked for Jace as his puffy eyes asked Alec if that were true and whether he really was going to be his big brother.

'You bet I am.' Alec puffed out his chest and a massive adorable grin split across his face. 'You're also a big brother too, so you're not allowed to cry anymore Jace.'

'I am?'

'You're a big brother to Izzy now. She's four years old, a year younger then you.' Alec was proud of his maths skills at his young age. 'Mum and dad are giving us a new baby brother or sister soon too. I'll be nine when they are born. When that happens, we'll be one big happy family together.' Jace leapt out of the bed and right into Alec's arms that day.

"Oi Jace," The said man jerked from his past thoughts as his mismatched eyes fixed on the man who had called out to him, which of course sent a grin to his lips.

Just across the road, waiting for the lights to change so he could walk safely across was his big brother Alec. Aside from the both of them growing into their bodies, puberty hitting them fast, Jace easing into it rather superbly while Alec fumbled through it all, not much had truly changed really. They both still looked them same, just now they were older.

Jace was nicknamed the 'golden boy' through school, almost looking angelic even if that was far from the truth when it came to his scheming ways and rather naughty thoughts about cute girls. Then there was Alec, who was known as 'shadow boy' which Jace had actually punched the first kid who had called him that. Later on he realised Alec kind of liked it, almost seeming ninja-ish in his young mind back then.

And even though their circle of friends were different, they were still there for each other no matter what. Jace was forever getting into fights, which definitely had to do with stealing some jocks girlfriend off of them and when Alec got wind of a punch up happening, he was out of the library, his closest friend in tow as they went running towards the said fight to protect his brother from harm. Alec was not the greatest of fighters back then, relying heavily on his friend for his fists, but sometimes they were not needed as Alec's glare in his startling blue eyes sent the jocks packing.

As they grew older and Alec realised just how much Jace got into fights, he'd decided to join some martial arts classes not only to defend himself, since Alec had been a victim of some bullying of his own, nothing too bad, but he took his role of big brother very seriously and would protect any of siblings to the death.

The day the both of the were surrounded by five jocks on their way home, man had that been an unfair fight but Alec and Jace had come out on top, limping home with their battle scars proudly showing, knowing the next day the fact the Lightwood boys had whooped the captain of the football team and his goons asses which meant they now ruled the school and were not to be trifled with.

And whilst the boys were ripped into by Robert and Maryse once they saw their bruised faces, cut lips and torn uniforms, they still couldn't keep the grins from their faces knowing high school was about to get a heck of a lot easier for them from now onwards.

Life in general became pretty easy for Jace, still was in fact since he was only 21 years old now, which was hardly what he could say for Alec. Being the eldest of the Lightwood family had to seriously suck in his books.

He knew how hard his brother works. He knows how committed Alec is to everything he does. Jace also knows it hasn't been easy for Alec to get his photography business up and running, but determination and stubbornness pulled through and now two years later and he was an established business and doing it without the backing of their parents wealth.

What Jace also admires about his brother is the fact that enough was enough for him. No more lies, no more hiding, which truthfully, at 24 years of age now, Alec had kind of been hiding since he were 18 years old. And what you may ask had he been hiding? In simple terms, but oh so complicated for his brother, was his sexual orientation.

Now that Alec's business, still relatively small, but was quite a popular photography company that was used by some big names but mainly smaller independent companies, but to Alec it didn't matter for he was proud of his efforts and his achievements no matter what. With the ever gaining popularity of his company, which was coming along in leaps and bounds, Jace had met Alec at a local hang out they used to sneak into when they were in high school, Alec to play pool and Jace to try and get free beers, it was that evening when Alec finally told him he was ready to come out to their parents.

Jace was so proud of him and that no matter what happened, he, Izzy and their baby brother Max would love him no matter what their parents said.

'So, when are you thinking of telling them?'

'At our family dinner.'

'Wow, so tomorrow night then?'

"Hey bro, how you doing?" Jace greeted Alec with a smile on his lips as his taller brother walked up to him with a slight grin on his face.

"Good, busy and tired, but good."

"You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jace slapped him on the back and then the two of them headed for the subway to get them a few blocks from their parents place, which Jace still lived at most of the time if he wasn't sleeping over at his current girlfriend, Clary Fray's, place.

"Like I said to you last night, we'll support you no matter what." Alec gave him a fist pump as they hoped on the train and headed for the burbs.

#

With how hectic everyone's schedules had been, the usual family dinner affair that used to be weekly had turned into a monthly event now.

With dinner served and pretty much polished off, Maryse was about to clear the plates with Isabelle's help when Alec cleared his throat.

"I've a confession to make." Izzy sat back done, her eyes shifting over to Jace who gave her a slight nod in indication that their big brother was finally about to 'come out of the closet' after six long years of refusing to leave it.

"Is everything alright Alec?" Maryse voiced in concern.

"Something wrong with the company?" His father interjected as well.

"No nothing like that, its more...personal I guess."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm gay." Max raised his eyes since at first he hadn't been paying attention as he was secretly playing a video game on his mobile under the table and shifted his brown eyes over to his eldest brother. Cutlery cluttered to half empty plates and the room went eerily quiet as Maryse and Robert gazed shocked over at Alec.

Max shifted his gaze from a fidgeting Alec to both Jace and Izzy who had massive smiles on their faces. Max knew Izzy and Jace were well aware of it, and truthfully he had suspected it, but now it was known and he couldn't be prouder of his big brother.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Came the first raised voice. "I HOPE THIS IS A JOKE."

"NO SON OF MINE IS GAY!" Came the shout from Robert.

The three unaffected Lightwood children frowned at their arguing and screaming parents, they now fighting amongst themselves, becoming downright rude to each other and putting the blame on each other for their son being gay. Once things died down a little, Maryse let out a sigh and brushed off Alec's confession like it were nothing.

"I'm sure this is some phase darling, you'll get over it soon."

"This is not abloody phase, i'm gay!" Alec let rip, rising to his tall height and glaring across the table at his parents.

"Don't you dare be so disrespectful." Robert shouted at his eldest.

"Then don't disrespect me! You've no idea how afraid I've been to tell the truth." Alec's younger siblings watched their big brother visibly shake as his parents couldn't even look at him no. "I'm out of here."

"Alec wait!" Izzy had protested, grabbing his hand and tugging him back down into his seat. "Please stay for dessert at least." Her large brown eyes were big and dewy and begging him not to go.

Max decided enough was enough and shut off his game, pocketing his phone and then slammed his hands down on the table, plates and cutlery rattling and shocking everyone at the table.

"You know what, you guys suck."

"Max..." There was the warning tone in their fathers voice which told them he better watch his language and the way he spoke or else he would be punished. And punishment generally came in the form of being grounded with no TV, gaming, phone or internet. For a millennial like Max that was torture enough.

"There's nothing wrong with Alec. He's a great big brother no matter who he likes." Max's big brown eyes saw appreciation flicker in startling blue orbs, Alec having the same colouring as their mother, whilst he and Izzy had their father's eyes. The 15 year old decided he was not giving his parents a single chance to interrupt his the lecture he had for them, like he were the parent and they the children. "Discrimination these days is very much frowned upon. You can even be sued this day and age and if word got out at your prejudice, what would come of the company then?" All the Lightwood children watched their parents lips snap shut.

The Lightwood's were a top modelling agency, one that Izzy worked for and with her ever growing popularity she could literally work anywhere in the world but decided to stay with the family business. She also refused to work any shoots that didn't have her big brother as the photographer because he and his crew always got her in the right light, the right angel, the right everything.

"Mum, you are generally very observant with your surroundings, so I'm sure you would realise that your own Vice President, Magnus Bane, and who has been to some of our Christmas dinners and is friends with Izzy and Jace and by association sort of Alec's friend too, is in actual fact openly bisexual." Everyone had turned to stare at Max, eyes wide as he shoved the last of his dinner into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully when he realised everyone was gazing quietly at him. "What? I saw him fixing eye-liner on and asked what he was doing." The 15 year old explained.

Max had grown out of his awkward teenager phase and was now not afraid to ask questions left, right and centre these days. Perhaps he'd been hanging out with Jace too much as he had lost some of his conservative ways, which he had taken from Alec. "He said he was placing on his armour since he said he looks terrible without it, which I highly doubt since Magnus is very attractive." Eyes focused on him once more. "Just because I said he was attractive doesn't mean I like him." Max rolled his eyes as he saw the look in his parents eyes. "And even if I did, there isn't much you can do about it."

"Max..." He shifted his brown orbs to a worried Alec.

"Relax Alec, I'm not saying anything is wrong about liking a guy."

"I know."

"Mum, dad, you can relax, I like a girl at school so quit with the looks."

"Since when?" Izzy and Jace blurted out and Alec was secretly pleased the mood had shifted away from him.

"Since awhile now."

"Its Madzie isn't it?" Alec grinned as he watched his little brother blush. He remembered Max calling him up saying he met Magnus at school as he was picking up his best friends daughter since she was away on business and her stepfather was also out of town as well, so Madzie had been staying with him for the past week.

Catarina, Madzie's mother had had her when she was 15 and the father had taken off. Magnus, being the best friend had been there every step of the way, just like his other two friends were, Ragnor Fell (from afar since he was in England) and Raphael Santiago. When Catarina had given birth she gave the honours of naming her little girl to Magnus who was near tears as he decided on the adorable name Madzie, and said she was his lovely little Sweet Pea, which to this day Magnus still called the blossoming teenager.

When Max had seen Magnus that day, he'd gone over to talk to the older man, who always beamed him a friendly smile. That was what he liked about Magnus. He didn't care if you were 5, 15 or 50, he treated you with utmost respect no matter what.

'Uncle Magnus, I could of walked to your place on my own.' Max had watched Magnus give Madzie a massive grin, arms out as he always expected hugs first and foremost. He'd been doing it since she were a baby and it was unlikely to change even as she grew into a beautiful woman like her mother.

'Let's eat out tonight Sweet Pea.'

'Taki's?' She had questioned with a grin on her face that fateful day with Max looking on in wonder at her pretty smile, her dark skin and her frizzy untamed hair.

'If that is your wish my dear.'

'Do you want to come with us Max?' Magnus had watched the shock rush across the boys face, turning his cheeks a little pink.

'Ah, um, well, I'm meant to be meeting Alec and...'

'So bring that dear brother of yours along as well. We'll call it a double date.'

'Uncle Magnus...' Madzie growled out a little, eyes rolling at how embarrassing he could be. 'Sorry Max...' She gave the boy a sheepish grin and he shook his head, phone to his ear as he was telling Alec to meet him at Taki's. Max had decided not to advise his brother of who was also going to be there and when he watched Alec arrive, his pretty blue eyes widening slightly as Magnus waved him over, he couldn't help the grin on his face at the pink tinge gracing his big brother's cheeks.

One look from Alec meant he was going to get it later on, but Max liked Magnus and maybe...maybe this was his chance to help his big brother in some small way...

"We're not talking about me." Max snapped from his past thoughts, trying not to blush as Alec grinned over at him. Max felt stubbornness build within him as he too could play this game.

"Anyway, people would have to be blind not to realise how attractive Magnus is, and Alec can attest to this since he is always looking at him so..." He watched eyes shift back to his now wide eyed brother. "As I saw Magnus applying the make-up I just asked him outright if he'd dated guys before and he said yes, but he hadn't done so in like five years or something since just over a year ago he'd ended a three year relationship with...with..."

"Camille?" Izzy offered up.

"Yeah, that slimy lizard of a model." Izzy snickered at her baby brother's comment.

Camille had originally worked for her parents company, until they found out she was selling off some of their secrets from their modelling shoots by showing their rivals their designs and getting a pretty penny for it too. When Robert and Maryse had found out, they had instantly fired her ass, security escorting her from the premise. Max had been hanging around and had seen her snooping about and had told Izzy about it. She'd found it out, located the evidence required and then took it straight to her dad who literally had flames coming out of his ears and eyes.

"Slimy lizard?" Jace arched an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not calling her a dragon." Max huffed.

"Dragons are cool." Izzy giggled as Alec and Max said that at the same time, they fist pumping as Alec gave his baby brother a small grin. He did always used to read fantasy books to Max when he was smaller and they had the best illustrations too. They had been the books Alec had read when he was younger and so had passed his prized possessions down to his little brother who loved it when he read to him.

"He is attractive, right Alec?" Max shifted his eyes back to Alec.

He had spent several afternoons getting to know Madzie better, finding out how gifted she was in taking pictures, drawing and painting and he found out just how proud her Uncle Magnus was that he'd given up one of his spare rooms in his apartment so she could have her very own studio there. As Madzie shyly showed him her artwork, which Max was instantly impressed with, he had thought it best to repay her sweetness by inviting her along to one of his archery club sessions. He always made sure that she brought Magnus along and specifically on the days that Alec was doing the training since he'd followed his brother in his footsteps of taking up the bow for a bit of sport. Their dad had always wanted them to do some form of sport and whilst Jace went for baseball, he and Alec had gone for archery.

At Max's blatant question about Magnus' attractiveness, all eyes refocused back on him and he squirmed a little in his seat. "Max, I don't think..."

"You do look at him Alec." Oh how the eldest hated the conversation now focusing on him, even if he had been the first one to open the conversation by finally coming out of the closet. "If you're working on the same project, which these days is Izzy modelling whatever is in season for the magazine shoots and she refuses her photos being done by anyone but you or Raphael, when you see Magnus enter the studio, you do go 'goo-goo eyed' at him.

"No I don't." Alec shovelled food into his mouth and got a reprieve as Izzy stole the focus about the latest upcoming shoot and how she wasn't sure the theme was currently working out and whether there was room for slight adjustment.

Alec sighed in relief as the night finally drew to a close and it was time for him to head on home. He'd received half-assed 'good nights' from his parents who again couldn't look at him and figured so far this wasn't as bad as if he'd been disowned. He'd read about that happening, since he googled "how to come out to your parents" and all the good stories that came from it, plus the bad ones and the parents that sat on the fence still unsure what to think on the matter. Right now Alec didn't know where his parents were in mix of things. Only time would tell he guessed.

"You know what," Alec shifted his gaze to Jace who was currently walking him out to his car. Alec lived above his company in a two bedroom apartment. It wasn't the most modern place, but it was rather convenient living above your business.

"What?"

"I'm going to become your coach."

"My what?"

"Come on Alec, you need to get out there."

"Out there?" Jace rolled his eyes, forgetting just how 'green' his big brother was in the relationship department, which he knew was like a fawn.

"Yeah, you know, dating? Putting yourself out there to find a nice guy to take care of you?"

"Jace..."

"Come on, you've always helped me so let me do this for you."

"I don't know..."

"What's with the sceptical look?"

"Your dating history is a bit..."

"Come on man, I'm steady now. I've got Clary."

"True, but..."

"I'll ask her for tips."

"I don't think I like the idea of you spreading around my non-dating history to just anyone."

"Clary is practically family these days. And I do talk about you to her."

"You do?"

"I worry about you Alec."

"Jace..."

"I want you to be happy."

"I'm fine." Alec watched Jace's eyes narrow at him. "Truthfully, sometimes it would be nice to have someone, but its me Jace. I'm not exactly...easy to get along with."

"Sure you are, you just haven't met a good guy to have a lengthy conversation with and get to know you better."

"Well..." Alec stopped himself there as perhaps it wasn't a good idea to mention how frequent he and Magnus had been talking these days. Alec quite liked this friendship that was starting to build between him and Magnus and didn't want his nosy brother messing it up.

"You know what, let me go do some research on how to fall in love this weekend and when I'm happy with it all I'll put some lessons together for you to work your way through."

"Seriously Jace, I'm fine."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll see you next week!" Jace shouted before dashing back into their family home.

On his way back to his studio, Alec felt dread build within him at the possible ideas that Jace could come up with.

#

To be continued...


	2. Lesson One: Self-confidence

**How to Fall in Love... With your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Lesson One: Self-Confidence

#

"Alec!" The photoshoot which was currently in progress hit a snag at that loud booming voice coming through the door. Alec's part time receptionist was fumbling out of her chair, completely unprepared for the young man sauntering towards him and interrupting his day job. That booming voice broke through everyone's concentration which immediately placed a scowl on the owner of the business as he turned his narrowed blue eyes to his 'intruder'.

"Jace, what are you doing here? Can't you see we're in the middle of..." Alec faulted as Jace got closer, some books and a notepad in his hands. Alec's sharp eyes could make out one word 'LOVE' on one of the titles and then there was the shit eating grin on his brother's face which couldn't be missed.

"I've figured out your lessons."

"Lessons?" Alec shifted his blue eyes to his most trusted employee, and actually a friend of his too, Raphael Santiago. He was by the laptop, sifting through images that Alec had already taken as one of his expensive digital cameras were hooked up to it with a long black cord to capture and download the immediate results.

"Ignore him." Alec muttered under his breath and then let out a huff. "Five minute break everyone, sorry for the inconvenience." Alec handed the camera to a rather perplexed Raphael as he met Jace half way, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his small office which had walls and a door so no one could hear them. Or more importantly so no one could hear Alec beating on Jace. Not that he would, even as tempting as it was because seriously, sometimes this brother of his had no shame.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Alec turned his gaze to Jace who appeared to be hopping from foot to foot like an excited kid.

"I've picked out eight lessons for you bro." Alec shuffled some paperwork on his desk before jolting in his seated position as Jace slapped down the books and the notepad in front of him.

"Can I have a read of..." The notepad was snatched from his fingers instantly. "Oi!"

"I'm not revealing what all the lessons are as you have to tackle them one at a time. Once you get to lesson eight I'll graduate you...maybe."

"What's with the maybe?"

"Well, your...you Alec." The photographer frowned at that. "I need you to take it all on board, or else you'll be doomed to fail instantly. You have to get serious about this as I'm certain it'll help you."

"Uh huh..."

"I'll leave you with some homework too." Jace pushed the three books in Alec's direction.

"Do I look like I have the time for reading?"

"You read those fantasy books." Alec bit his bottom lip to stop himself from snapping out 'that's cause they are cool' and sounding like a snot nosed kid.

Truthfully, Alec read fantasy books when he was younger and recently Max had actually gotten him hooked on a series and it was something he could have a conversation about with his little brother too. He liked having that in common with the teenager. Well that and the fact they both liked archery.

Alec leafed through the rather thick and very pink book which had LOVE written on it in big bold lettering. It looked to be about a thousand pages! Possible slight exaggeration, but if Alec wasn't interested in the genre he wasn't about to give it a go. Self help was definitely not one of the genres he liked that's for sure.

When Alec glanced at the clock on the wall, he finlaly noted the time and then shifted his narrowed gaze over at Jace. "Why aren't you at College?" The lunch break would have been well and truly over by now and since Jace was working on a Masters in Business and focusing a lot on Security, Alec was sure this was one of his full days of classes. "Jace, please tell me you aren't skip..."

"I'm heading back there now." Alec narrowed his gaze once more at his escaping brother. "Lesson one bro is all about self-confidence." Alec watched him practically run out of his office so he didn't have to listen to one of his lectures.

Alec let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed as he lost himself within his thoughts.

'Self-confidence, what the hell am I to do with that?' Pondered Alec as he swivelled in his chair for something to do, even though he was sure his five minute break was up ages ago. 'How does that help with getting a date?'

A knock at Alec's closed office door made him muffle for the person to enter and he already knew who it would be.

"You alive in here?" Raphael was practically his right hand man and though his voice was soft and emotionless, Alec knew there was a caring tone within it. It was hard to pick, but they'd been working closely together for two years now, so its not like Alec wouldn't pick up on some of Raphael's hidden traits. Just like the man picked up on his own.

"Yeah," Alec muffled against his desk as he was now leaning over it, head cradled in his folded arms.

"Love?" Alec lifted his face, but only too look up at Raphael through his messy bangs as he still had his chin resting on the mahogany wood as he eyed the raised eyebrow look from Raphael who was clearly not buying any of what he said previously but also for the fact he could blatantly see the three rather thick books on love sitting prominently on his desk.

"Are you seeing anyone lately Raph?"

"If this is your way of asking me out..."

"What? No!" Alec scrunched up his nose which Raphael couldn't help but grin softly at. "God, I know you don't swing that way, I was just curious is all." Even though Alec had never voiced his sexual orientation to anyone (close friends Aline and Andrew exempted) outside his siblings, Raphael had picked up on it within the first month they started working together. Alec had been shocked, Raphael creepily stating it was in his vibes, whatever the hell that meant, but when the man hadn't decided to quit and run for the hills because of Alec being gay, the two had gotten back to work and built 'Lightwood Studios' to what it currently was today.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone lately." Alec watched his friend enter his office, closing the door behind them so no prying ears from the three other staff Alec hired could hear this conversation and took a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk. "So, what's wonder boy done this time?" Alec arched an eyebrow at Raphael's question. He watched him wave his hand at the books. "He trying to set you up with someone or something?"

"I told my parents last night." The only reaction Alec got was a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say they did not take it very well. Dinner was a disaster and in the end Jace now thinks I've to put myself 'out there' now that I am actually out and all. He's taken it upon himself to be my coach now."

"Hmm..."

"What, that's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"Should I be saying something?" Raphael watched Alec rake a hand frustratingly through his hair.

"He's given me lessons Raph."

"Jace?"

"Yes,"

"You're really going to take advice from...Jace?"

"Yes," Alec couldn't help but laugh at the deeply confused look on Raphael's face.

"Is that wise? He's not exactly...stable material."

"Well, he has been with Clary for over a year now so..." Alec listened to Raphael give an impressed if not slightly sarcastic whistle at this news.

"Still, what can he teach you when its not like the both of you are attracted to the same...people?"

"You can say the same sex Raph, I'm not going to bite your head off." Raphael shrugged his shoulders but in all seriousness, the man did have a point. "Maybe its just going to be general stuff?"

"So, what's the first lesson then?"

"Self-confidence."

"Huh..."

Alec drummed his nails on the wood as he thought it over once more. "What do you reckon that's about then? How is that supposed to help me with getting myself a date?"

"Well, in order to find what your looking for in a date, maybe you need to find what you like within yourself." Raphael shrugged not having a clue himself since if he wanted to ask a girl out, he'd ask them out. He wasn't sure what it was like for gay people, he thought maybe they would be the same, but then this was his boss (and friend) who was probably the most introverted person he'd ever met. Alec really had a lot going for him, if only he saw that for himself. And maybe this was a good first lesson, so well done wonder boy since Alec seriously could use a bit more self-confidence that's for sure.

"What I like about myself..." Alec repeated Raphael's words. "What, like, the fact I'm always looking out for my family? And that I'm hard working, honest and loyal? I mean yeah I'd like those traits in a partner too, but..." Alec stopped as Raphael was shaking his head negatively at him.

"I think when it comes to self-confidence, you need to actually have confidence in yourself. To ensure you have no doubts. You need to acknowledge that you like and appreciate yourself above anything else." Alec frowned at Raphael. "Visualise yourself the way you want to be and do one thing that scares you every day."

"Being 'out' scares me every day." Alec confessed softly, knowing Raphael was someone who would not spread that around or even laugh at him.

"Then turn that around as a positive." Alec tilted his head at that. "Your out. It may have taken you a long time to get there, but you finally showed strength and confidence in yourself to acknowledge who you are and you didn't want to hide it from the people that you love. Start with that and build yourself from there. Go out and gain experience, it doesn't have to be love related or sexual for that matter, just live in the moment for once and not think on the consequences. Of course not everything will go as planned, but in the end, you are building your character and confidence to where you need it to be. And from then on, maybe you can start looking in the dating department."

"Right, yeah, I guess I can do that."

"That doesn't sound very confident to me." Alec gave a sheepish grin as it appeared he was already failing lesson one.

"Lets start with something easier." Alec perked up at that since clearly Raphael had an idea forming in his head. "How confident are you in, say, your looks?"

"My looks?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed as he took a glance down at himself and completely missed the frown on Raphael's lips now.

Alec was in a pair of black cargo pants, an olive green shirt which actually had a small hole near his shoulder and a battered jacket which was hanging on the coat rack behind his closed office door. He wore scuffed boots on his feet and his hair hadn't seen a comb in angel knows how long.

"Clothing aside Alec, what is your opinion of yourself?"

"Um," The professional photographer was at a loss.

"Your pale complexion, which granted is covered in weird tattoos, but even that can be a turn on for people. And then there is your pretty blue eyes and jet black hair which are quite the combination for instance. Are you even aware of that?" Alec felt his eyes widen at Raphael's honesty. "You've a pretty decent body, since I know you work out, so you have all those things going for you." Alec blushed at Raphael's straightforward words.

"Raph, you're making me uncomfortable." His right hand man and friend let off a very rare chuckle as he got up from his seat when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on, lets get back to work, we've delayed the model and her agent long enough as it is." Alec agreed and they both left his office. "You know what, self-confidence or not, want to hit a bar or something after work?"

"That..." Alec paused as his phone chimed in his pocket, he pulling it out and read the message (demand) from Jace.

"Looks like Jace is forcing me out tonight." Raphael shrugged and the two men went back to work.

#

To be continued...


	3. Lesson Two: Breaking the Ice

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President? **

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Lesson Two: Breaking the Ice

#

"Jace where are we going?" Alec walked upstairs to his apartment above his workplace and unlocked the door, swinging it open as he and Jace entered his dark home. He turned on some lights and dumped his keys into a small bowl on a side table to the left of his front door and then took off his jacket and placed it on a bunch of hooks which were above said table.

"Clearly we're in your place Alec." The photographer was quick to punch his brother.

"I meant where are you dragging me tonight? Please don't tell me we'll be staying there for hours upon hours since I do have work tomorrow and surely you have classes?"

"Only in the afternoon."

"Well some of us do have to work for a living." Alec grumbled aloud.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jace pulled a couple beers from Alec's fridge and then promptly made himself comfortable on the couch, feet up on the edge of the coffee table. Alec sifted through his mail, making his way over to the three seater black leather couch and promptly kicked Jace's feet off his glass and chrome coffee table, which earned him a scowl from his younger brother.

"My house, my rules." Alec affirmed before dumping his mail on the glass top since it looked like most of it was junk mail anyway and then swiped up one of the beers and took a long swig.

"How is your first lesson going by the way?"

"Okay... I guess?"

"Okay, you guess?" Jace repeated with a frown on his face.

"I was talking to Raph about it." Alec scratched at the back of his neck. "He gave me some stuff to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like finding out what I like about myself and needing to have confidence in myself too. I need to take a moment to think on the things I like about myself which doesn't necessarily mean the fact I'm hard working or that I'm loyal to my friends and family. He said I need to go deeper then that, to really look inside myself and understand myself better. Maybe even, I don't know, appreciate the way I am, the way I look and stuff."

"Not bad."

"I never thought I was much to look at but Raph said some stuff to me, which I was uncomfortable with, but maybe I should take a better look at myself...appreciate myself more then what I usually do, even from the looks department, never mind the fashion department." Alec rolled his eyes at that. He wasn't really one to be egotistical in any way, especially about his looks and he knew he didn't have a fashionable bone is damn body even with the fact his family ran an all powerful modelling agency. The only thing that Alec really got out of what Raphael said was he guessed he wasn't so bad to look at now that he'd gotten over his gawky teenage years.

Alec was also certain he wasn't going to read those three books Jace dropped off earlier today, but whilst he was waiting for his brother to show up, he had been doing some googling and read one particular quote and liked it: You can be self-confident without being cocky, arrogant, or overconfident.

"You know what, for you, I think you've done alright for lesson number one. You're starting to take notice of yourself so that's quite an achievement for you." Alec raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not saying you passed or anything, but it at least got you thinking. For your next lesson, its all about breaking the ice."

"Breaking the ice?" Alec repeated.

"Yep!" Jace beamed as he polished off the beer. Alec frowned as Jace was not elaborating on that at all. Why did he get the funny feeling that more was going to be revealed to him once they got to wherever the hell they were going tonight. Speaking of which...

"So, where are we going? You never did answer me. And can I at least eat some left over pizza before we head out?"

"Pandemonium awaits us though." Jace started drinking the beer he'd gotten for Alec before shifting his gaze up to his brother. "Wait, you've left over pizza?" Alec nodded his head.

"Why are you dragging me to Pandemonium? You know how uncomfortable I feel within them." Alec complained once more as he pulled his shirt from his body.

"Which is why we are going." Jace gave him a grin which sent a scowl to Alec's lips.

"I'm going to shower." Alec stomped down his short hallway towards his bathroom.

"Make sure to dress up!" Jace called out to him as he got off the couch and headed back to Alec's kitchen, pulling the fridge door open, seeing the pizza on a plate under some cling wrap and took it and another beer back to the couch and began to scoff his face whilst flipping through Alec's cable for a sports channel whilst he waited for said cranky brother.

#

"Here we are Alec!" Jace voiced with a flourish as they finally were allowed into the club after nearly waiting half an hour in the line which just made Alec even grumpier. "Only the cream of the crop are allowed in here."

"I highly doubt that Jace." Alec responded immediately as they headed for an empty booth not far from one of the bars in the club. Alec frowned as some sweaty bulky dude brushed past him and his hatred for being here was now cemented in place. "Can I go home already?"

"What!? No! We just got here!" Alec scowled as the music was practically deafening even though it had a pretty decent beat to it. Jace seemed to like it as when they slid into the booth he couldn't help bobbing his head every now and then.

"I'll get us some beers." Alec shouted over sudden ear splitting screams coming from several booths to his left. He squinted into the dull lighting as one woman seemed to be wearing a tiara and a glittery pink sash as well.

'Hens Night' Alec concluded as he weaved his way past swaying bodies, whether it from alcohol or dancing to the music as well as couples (possibly even strangers) making out. He finally got to the bar, clutching at the stainless steel benchtop like his life depended on it.

"What can I get for you buddy?"

"Four beers." Alec wasn't prepared to have to do that again. He paid the man, leaving a tip (naturally) and headed back to the booth and placed down said beers on the round table and then slid back onto the leathery cushions. "So, care to explain the whole 'breaking the ice' thing to me?"

"Come on Alec, surely you'd know what I meant by breaking the ice." Alec frowned. No, actually he didn't know, hence why he was asking said brother what the hell he meant by that in the first place! Seriously, Alec was not someone to waste his own breath on dumb questions, Jace knew that. "Lock onto someone you think you might want to spark a conversation with and just go over and do it, break the ice I mean. It can be hard since they are a stranger to you, but its the only way you're going to get out there."

"Alright, I can do that." Alec felt Jace's eyes on him, they seeming to be squinting at him as though trying to read his very thoughts. He listened to Jace sigh as though he'd read something on his face Alec wasn't aware he was giving away.

"Number one: introduce yourself. Number two: make some conversation. Number three: ask them out." Jace decided to explain it to him in more detail.

"That's a bit fast isn't it?"

"Not if you like them." Alec polished off one bottle, pretty much at the same time Jace did and decided to start on the second one when he noticed the blonde was looking around the club.

"Looking for Clary or something?"

"No." Alec frowned at that as Jace's eyes kept scanning the crowd.

"Jace, you can't be thinking of picking up a girl whilst being with Clary."

"What? No you idiot, I'm not doing that at all." Alec arched an eyebrow at that. Was his brother really over his playboy ways? "She knows I'm out tonight with you, in order to help you with finding love." Alec frowned at that. Why the hell was his stupid brother telling his girlfriend stuff like this which was not her business. "And I'm seriously not looking at girls. She'd cut off my balls if I did." Alec screwed up his face at that rather glaring visual he now had which Jace chuckled at.

"If you aren't checking girls out then what..."

"I'm looking for guys." Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "For you, you moron."

"Seriously Jace, can't we just take five minutes to sit and relax, even with the deafening music blasting my ear drums? Can we just have that five minutes not to even worry about my lack of love life and just enjoy having some beers together?"

"No can do Alec. Its time to find you a partner." Alec rolled his eyes as Jace went back to scanning the club for potential victims...sorry...love interests. "There!" Alec jolted in his seat, not expecting Jace to find someone so soon and shifted his gaze to where the blonde was pointing to a guy giving them his profile. "What about that guy for you?"

Alec let out a sigh as the lighting may not have been the best, but that face was very familiar to him. "Jace, I'm not hitting on Raphael, he works for me."

'Plus I'm pretty sure he likes Izzy.' Alec believed it was best to keep those internal thoughts to himself lest his brother rip into Raphael about that and then said man possibly bringing it to blows. After all, when Jace and Raphael had first met, the near blows that happened still placed Alec on edge when they all go together for dinner and drinks and such.

"Oh, he looks a bit different in the lighting." This torture went on for a good ten minutes as Jace pointed out various guys to a frowning Alec.

"Can you please just stop." Alec all but pleaded, needing a reprieve from his brother and was contemplating going to the bathroom and then sneaking out and heading home.

"Wait, I think I've got the one now. Dude to your right Alec." Alec arched his eyebrow at Jace's comment, shifting his gaze to see where his brother was looking. The man was shorter then him, but still lanky, wore glasses and had messy brown hair.

"Um Jace, that's..."

"Not your type?"

Alec watched the very guy spot them and came walking over. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, its Simon." Jace voiced in realisation.

"Why is your eyesight so bad in the club?" Alec mumbled mainly to himself but still a little scathingly at his brother before taking several long gulps of his beer. He really needed another one but seriously didn't want to get up. Fortunately for Alec, a beer was placed onto the table for him, his blue eyes lifting to see Raphael standing there, right next to Simon, he too finally realising he and Jace were here. Alec gave his employee and friend a nod in thanks as he drank the last of his beer down and then started on that one.

"Alright, so Raphael and Simon aren't your types..." Jace rambled aloud.

"Types of what?" Simon questioned and Alec tried waving him off, but clearly it was too late as brown eyes widened. "Wait, did you finally come out?" Alec narrowed his gaze as Simon took a seat next to Jace, not even being invited into the booth. So rude.

"Our little Alec finally came clean." Jace voiced in a sing-song way, confirming to Simon that he had indeed ventured out of the closet. "The parental units aren't exactly happy but what Alec did was for the best, especially for him to drift down the road of happiness." Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's comment. Was he drunk already?

"Definitely!" Simon nodded his head which made Alec frown. Did everyone seem to know he was gay? Alec thought he hid it well. Apparently not though... Secondly, and rather importantly, why the hell was everyone intent on teasing him? What the hell had he done wrong in a past life to get friends (and family) like this?

"So, Wonder Boy here is seriously making you take those lessons from him?"

"Yep," Alec begrudgingly voiced as he took another swig of his beer, the third one emptying quickly into his stomach. If he was going to endure Jace's coaching, Alec needed to be a little drunker then this.

"Oi Spanish!" That was Jace's nickname for Raphael, definitely not something you would let the whole world know about since Jace could have his ass kicked a thousand times over for being a bit derogatory but Raphael didn't let such things phase him. "I need your help in picking out a hot guy for Alec."

"No you don't." Alec grit through clenched teeth, eyes darting about the club to see if people were listening to Jace's loudness. Thank goodness for the music pumping through the club and no nearby booths with patrons in it were listening to their conversation, so this allowed Alec's shoulders to ease a little. Its not that he was ashamed or anything, even if being "out" was all very new to him, but it was more or less it was no ones business but his. It only became their business if he decided they were worthy of being informed.

Alec's "relaxation" didn't last very long as Raphael pulled him from his seated position, trying to engage him in looking at the guys roaming the club to figure out just what made Alec tick.

"Seriously Raph, I don't think..."

"Wonder Boy, what about those two?" Alec scowled as Raphael decided to completely ignore him and nor would he let him sit back down as his smirk seemed to get more evil as Alec was now subjected to both Jace and Simon humming over the men Raphael was pointing out as to whether they would get their seal of approval.

Jace continuously shook his head for in his mind they weren't his big brother's type which made Alec roll his eyes. Like Jace knew what his tastes were like! Two actually hadn't looked so bad in Alec's books, but he best keep that to himself for he was already dying on the inside with all this unwanted attention as it was.

"Alec, definite sex-on-legs to your left, probably at your 10 o'clock."

"Raphael, so help me god I'm..."

"Trust me." Alec let out an exasperated sigh and shifted his gaze to appease his friend. The smirking Spaniard watched the minute Alec's eyes locked onto who he'd referred to as 'sex-on-legs' and felt his boss and friend instantly go rigid. He observed those sparkling blue eyes widen, lips parting, now slightly shiny as Alec hadn't realised he'd even brushed his tongue over them and quick little pants escaped his lips whilst one hand fisted into his button down shirt over his heart.

"What sex-on-legs Raphael?" Jace piped up, craning his head to find who the man had located in the crowd that could possibly be a potential love interest for his brother, and that is when Jace's eyes locked onto, "Oh, its just Magnus." Raphael pointedly stared at Jace.

"Just Magnus? Seriously Wonder Boy, is that all you can say?"

"Well..." Jace looked again, the tall and lean Vice President to his parents company was immaculately dressed in tight leather pants. Like really tight. Like tight like that it left little to the imagination. He also had on a silk blue shirt, three buttons undone and showing off vast amounts of golden-bronze skin and the beginning of ripped abs. Magnus had a snakeskin patterned grey, black and blue jacket over the top, left open so of course everyone could ogle his sculptured body. There were some blue and silver highlights in his hair, light make-up though there was thick eye-liner to accentuate his mysterious golden-brown orbs. His lips were pinker then usual and slightly glittery too. Necklaces, rings and ear-cuffs finished off the look spectacularly. "Shit," Jace grumbled as he flicked his gaze to Raphael. "Alright, you got me, he's hot." Jace huffed out, knowing no man in the world could compete with that!

"Told you." Raphael smirked once more. "My friend is the very definition of sex-on-legs, his picture is probably in the dictionary."

Jace rolled his eyes before shifting his attention back to his brother. "Hey Alec, you..." He stopped mid sentence, finally noticing his brother was frozen on the spot, Jace's mismatched eyes drifting between said brother and where said brother's wide gaze currently was. "Oh!" It was finally registering in Jace's head now, a little delayed, but still, he'd finally gotten there.

"Jace, what are you..." Simon began, having seen the glint in his friends eyes and pretty much covered his ears when Jace yelled out.

"MAGNUS!" Alec jerked on the spot when he heard his brother call out to the VP which instantly made him turn and glare at said brother who was grinning like the freaking devil at him now.

"Jace," Alec gave his first warning. "Don't you dare." That was his second warning.

"MAGNUUUUSSSSSSSSS..." Jace shouted once more, getting his arms waving to really accentuate he wanted Magnus' attention, though everyone seemed to want to capture Magnus' attention in the club. And really, who wouldn't want to have a few minutes with such a gorgeous man like him.

Before Alec could even get out his third and final warning to Jace, his horrified gaze quickly took another glance at Magnus who was...oh shit...coming this way! Jace's antics had worked as Magnus' eyes shifted, Alec observing Magnus' lips turn up into a smile as he began heading over, his left hand automatically raising and signalling to one of the barmen, like he were a frequent customer or something. Alec watched Magnus receive a nod of the head from a barman and then said barman set about making him a drink in seconds flat.

Alec felt his breath constrict in his throat as he took a step back, finally sinking down into the booth and hoping to hide the flush that was creeping quickly onto his face, blue eyes shying away since he'd been staring too much at Magnus who was sensually gliding towards their booth. Alec could see the slight sway in the man's hips, which was probably normal for everyone else to see, if they were looking down there, but for Alec, oh god was it distracting! And damn alluring too!

"Fancy seeing all you here." Magnus greeted the men with a pleasant smile. "If I'd known you were coming I could have organised a booking in one of the VIP lounges."

"VIP lounges?" Jace questioned in slight confusion, though Alec felt the same way, even if he was trying to hide himself in the booth.

"Ragnor and I own the club." Alec's lips parted in shock at that. To think he and Magnus had been talking on and off for a few months now, shifting away from being mere associates (both professionally and personally) and drifting into the friend zone though Magnus owning Pandemonium had never come up in conversation at all!

"Do mum and dad know?"

"Of course they do. Ragnor and I started this club 10 years ago, which was before I started working for your family and then the minute I started climbing the ladder, I made sure to inform them that whilst I am part owner, Ragnor runs most of it and I'm more in the background. They didn't have a problem with it, so here we are."

"Does Izzy know you own Pandemonium?" Jace was full of questions.

"Of course she does. Why do you think she's allowed in here even if she is under-age?" Alec shifted his gaze to his clenched hands resting in his lap. Of course Izzy would know. She and Magnus were like BFF's these days. "I'd much prefer her to come here then anywhere else. Here Ragnor and I can keep an eye on her and allow her to have one or two light cocktails."

"That's illegal." Jace sneered a little at the VP.

"I won't tell if you won't tell Goldilocks." Alec couldn't help the grin form on his lips at Magnus' snide nickname for his brother. "Besides, she'll be 21 soon enough." Alec could still faintly hear Jace's continued grumbling but in truth he was thankful to Magnus for always looking out for Izzy. Yes she was only 20 years old but better to be in a club that knew who you were, then out on the shady New York streets and possibly having your drink spiked in other clubs.

"I can't believe you and Izzy have been BFF's for like 3 years now, when you convinced her to start modelling when she was 17 and neither of you didn't think to mention the fact you own a club?" Alec watched Magnus tilt his head at Jace's whining. "And not just any club, but Pandemonium to be more accurate. Like the best freaking club in all of New York!" Alec was sure Jace was trying to be cranky, but in the end he had just paid Magnus a massive compliment instead.

"Why thank you Wonder Boy." Alec stifled his chuckle as Magnus had also picked up on the compliment rather then the complaining. Jace's miffed attitude was soon smoothed over by a tray of drinks being delivered by the barman that Magnus had waved to minutes ago. "The next few rounds are on the house."

"Sweet!" Simon and Jace voiced together.

Alec watched Raphael slide into the booth next to Simon on Jace's side, they breaking into conversation together whilst downing various shots and then set about sipping at the hard spirits on offer and leaving the bottles of beer for him.

Even with how different the trio were on the other side of the booth to Alec, he was pretty pleased that all three got on quite well. He knew Jace and Simon got on because Simon was Clary's best friend and they were pretty attached at the hip having known each other since they were little kids. Jace didn't like it at first, but Clary wasn't picking between them so Jace had to man up and accept Simon was always going to be around. He's pretty much used to it by now.

Simon and Raphael got along because they were both 'tech' guys. Simon was some sort of independent IT contractor (and secretly a professional gamer too). Raphael was all into computers, he and Simon spoke weird code together. He was also the only other photographer in Alec's small company and really assisted him with all the computer and digital side of things. Alec was more old school, liking the development of film the old fashioned way with using his dark room, which used to be the second bedroom in his apartment since there wasn't enough space in the office for one.

And finally there was Jace and Raphael. Alec suspected Raphael got along with Jace because Alec and Raphael were friends. Though Alec suspected it may have something to do with Isabelle and the fact Jace was her adopted big brother who she did adore...well...most of the time. So if Alec's suspicions of Raphael maybe harbouring some feelings for his sister, he assumed he would want to get along with all her siblings, no matter how annoying they could be, since family was important to all the Lightwood children. Raphael almost seemed like the kind of guy who would also ask permission to date Isabelle too, and would probably go directly to her brothers to see if he and Jace (and maybe even Max) were alright with him asking her out. Just the thought was kind of cute in Alec's mind, even with Raphael being 4 years older then him and in turn 8 years older then Izzy.

Alec shrugged his shoulders as he lost himself within his own thoughts. Hey, if his sister was happy, who was he to stop her from pursuing a nice guy no matter the age gap between them. As long as he looked after her then Alec was...

"Penny for your thoughts there, handsome?" Alec shot his eyes up and over to the beautiful man who had slid into the booth next to him without him even noticing!

"Ma-Magnus...hey..." He watched said man grin at his stutter. What Alec wouldn't give to allow the floor to eat him alive.

"Hey yourself blue eyes." Alec quickly picked up one of the beers that Magnus had ordered, taking note the brand of the beers were his favourite, like Magnus remembered him saying the taste of it was better then the others, and took several gulps, trying to calm his nerves down.

It'd only been recently that Magnus had started giving him little pet names or nick names or even using endearments with him too. Alec wasn't sure how to feel at first, since no one had bestowed him with that sort of terminology before and so for a moment there he did actually start to believe he was special but felt utterly lame when he'd listened to Magnus refer to Raphael as his 'sweet boy' even though Magnus was only 2 years older then the man. Alec's ego deflated instantly and he kicked himself internally several times over as Magnus had nick names for all his friends, which Alec was now part of that circle, so whilst realising he wasn't that special which was a punch to the stomach, Alec did have to think himself lucky that someone of Magnus Bane's calibre decided to associate (befriend) his awkward self in any case.

'Break the ice... Break the ice... Break the ice...' Alec chanted over and over again in his head.

He downed his fifth beer in seconds flat, ignoring the arched eyebrow he gained from Magnus but also completely forgetting the fact that the VP had previously asked him a question!

Alec continued to loose himself within his internal thoughts as the night drew on.

#

Time slipped by and Alec sat quietly and drank several more beers, sometimes listening to the conversations going on in the booth, though his mind was still reeling as Jace's second lesson kept going around and around in circles within his brain.

He was meant to be finding someone in the club, breaking into conversation with them, asking them out and then the lesson would be complete and he could move onto the next one. Though Alec couldn't very well do that sitting on his ass at this booth now could he? He wasn't about to ask out Jace (yuck – his brother and a heterosexual for that matter) or Simon and Raphael (good looking guys but again, heterosexual).

Alec slouched a little more in his slumped seated position as he believed himself to be a lost cause. When laughter came from his right, his blue orbs shifted over and his eyes locked onto...

'Oh!' Alec's fuzzy brain reacted as Magnus was leaning on the table, eyes focused on Simon's phone and whatever was amusing laugh. 'Magnus!' The little voice in Alec's head shouted. 'Magnus was here!' Alec chewed on his bottom lip as another thought finally hit him like a tonne of bricks. 'Magnus was bisexual!' Could he have a conversation with Magnus? They'd been conversing for months already so surely he'd already passed the 'break the ice' lesson as it was, even though Jace hadn't a clue about how much he and Magnus had been talking lately.

Alec shook his head of all of his jumbled thoughts. Of course he couldn't ask Magnus out. A man like that surely wasn't single, he probably had a harem waiting for him back at his home. Or maybe tonight he was picking people out for his harem. Alec felt his shoulders sag. The man would probably look at him funny if he went through the steps of introducing himself, since Magnus already knew him after all. He'd then drop into casual conversation, something like how nice he looked this evening, down right sexy in fact, and then go about questioning whether he came here often, but then would go bright red in the face because he'd just found out that Magnus was part owner of the club so of course he came here often. So yeah, dumb start to a conversation that's for sure. And then to finish it off, he'd fumble his way through 'so do you want to go out with me?' and would then have to endure Magnus laughing in his face.

Alec deflated even more. Yeah, this evening was a bust, he'd felt it from the very beginning when Jace had dragged him inside. The perk that came out of it, though it still couldn't pull him from his sour mood, was getting to see Magnus.

"What's that pout for?"

"Huh?" Alec mumbled as he knew he was slowly getting drunk (or was already drunk) and though he didn't like it, but there was nothing here but beer and so his stomach didn't grumble continuously throughout the night, he had decided to fill it up with beer instead.

"I said what are you pouting about Alexander? Granted I'm not complaining, you look rather cute like that."

"I'm not cute..." Magnus couldn't help the smile that reached into his eyes, making them crinkle at the edges as he looked the black haired, blue eyed beauty over. Alec was slouched in his seat, spinning an empty bottle on the table absently with his right hand while his left gripped a half empty one like his life depended on it...and possibly Alec thinking someone was going to snatch it from his grasp.

'Oh you certainly are.' Magnus' grin widened at his own thoughts.

"Why not let me be the judge of that?" He couldn't help but mumble as he watched slightly hazy blue eyes peer up at him through messy black bangs and thick eyelashes. Magnus observed Alec continuously stare at him, eyes blinking slowly, so much so, the VP could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

"Magnus,"

"Yes, pretty boy?" The VP loved giving this man cute nick names, pet names and a variety of endearments. Of course he had sweet names for those he adored, but there was just something about this photographer that really set him off. His reactions were delightful for starters as he watched a pink tinge grace Alec's cheeks. Magnus was fairly sure it was the alcohol in his system, but maybe, just maybe it could be a reaction to his 'pretty boy' endearment too.

"I'm hungry." Magnus blinked at that. "I want food. Why doesn't your club sell food? I want food." Alec rambled.

"Well..." This was a rather new experience for Magnus.

"Can I have food?" Magnus watched Alec tilt his head, eyes seemingly lost in the ceiling of his club, or more importantly perhaps they were distracted by the reflection of light bouncing off various mirror balls.

"Of course you can have food Alexander." Magnus responded in kind to the photographer only to let out a slight gasp, completely unprepared for the fact that Alec moved closer to him, pretty much crawling over him to get out of the booth! He could of asked him to move, but instead, eager and drunk Alec was rather impatient it seemed. It certainly didn't help Magnus at having the younger man so close to him, musky and heady cologne against his neck which if Magnus leaned an inch closer, his lips would have grazed against Alec's pale skin.

"Woah, Alec, geez man, you could of let Magnus out first." Jace decided to pipe up as he'd finally shifted his gaze from something Simon was showing him on his phone to his brother crawling over a shocked Magnus before he staggered onto his own two feet and rose to his full height.

"I'm going for food. I'm hungry."

"I thought you ate that left over pizza back at your place?"

"You ate my pizza!" Alec argued, hand on the table to steady his balance whilst the other was pointing accusingly at said smirking brother in the dim lighting. "I said save me a piece while I took a shower and got into these ridiculous clothes and do you think you can do just that one little thing for me? Noooooooooo..." Jace felt his grin widen. He kind of liked drunk Alec. He'd only ever seen tipsy Alec and that was when he turned 21 and he made him go out for the evening and was pretty much trying to get him drunk, but whilst Clary distracted him with a dance, Alec had escaped. Jace's mismatched eyes finally observed the three other men in the booth shift their gazes to Alec as they eyed his "ridiculous clothes" on him.

It was Jace who had actually forced Alec into this evenings outfit with the promise of free drinks for the entire evening.

Alec was in a pair of black form fitting jeans and a greyish-black button down shirt, it resting snugly at his hips, long sleeves rolled up past his elbows, showing off tattoos on his forearms and he also had two buttons undone, glimpses of pale taut skin on his chest on view. If he shifted every now and then a smaller tattoo near his collar bone on his right could be partially seen, but the large one on his neck was always on view no matter what shirt he wore. Alec still wore boots, but these ones were more dresser, or less scuffed, whichever way you looked at it.

"Well Magnus' club does have a dress code." Jace tried to reason with his grumpy brother since they all knew just how casual he usually was, never placing in any effort fashion wise as his cupboard mainly consisted of black cargo pants and jeans and an assortment of t-shirts in blacks, greys and browns. He had one navy blue and one olive green shirt as well, but that was pretty much the extent of his colour range.

"Magnus' club has no food." Alec griped once more, a frown clearly set on his face.

"Sorry," Magnus was quick to respond but jerked in his lounging position when a rather strong grip latched onto his wrist and then yanked him out of the booth and up onto his feet, Magnus staggering a little as he pumped into Alec, gazing down at the slightly shorter man who currently had his gaze focused on Jace.

"I'm taking Magnus." Said man who was about to be "kidnapped" listened to the snickers coming from the booth, their tipsy minds totally taking Alec's words a very different way.

"And where are you taking him Alec?" Magnus narrowed his gaze at Raphael who was having a hard time hiding his smirk even though Alec was just blinking owlishly over at him now.

"To break ice." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Break ice?" Magnus mumbled aloud, not having a clue what that meant.

"Alec that's not..." Jace began but Alec shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"No, wait, not break ice. We're going for food."

"Food?"

"Yeah, I already said I'm hungry." Alec was having trouble focusing his gaze and began to blink rapidly to try and get the blurriness to disappear. "I did say I was hungry right?" Alec asked no one in particular. "Magnus said he'd get me food."

"Did I?" Magnus sucked in a breath, almost forgetting just how close Alec was standing next to him as the slightly shorter man peered up at him through his messy bangs once more.

"Didn't you?" The puppy eyed look on Alec's face was too much for Magnus.

"You know what, I think I did." And the smile practically killed him. "Well, enjoy your evening gentleman." Magnus gave them a wave. "Drink responsibly." He shouted over his shoulder as he was being pulled out of his own club by a very hungry photographer, Alec's left hand still wrapped around his wrist from when he'd yanked him from the booth earlier.

#

As they strolled down the street, Magnus hoped the crisp evening (technically early morning) air would assist Alec in sobering up. It would be both a good thing and also a little disappointing for Magnus since drunk Alec was awfully cute to witness, but he hated the thought of the photographer waking with a raging hangover and a queasy stomach. Hangovers sucked. Magnus knew them well as he's had his fair share over the years.

Then there was the fact that Magnus had never seen Alec like this before. Usually at various Christmas functions and even the bars he'd ended up at, and Alec had been dragged along to as well, the photographer always kept himself to 3 or 4 beers. Tonight though, Magnus was sure he'd counted over 15 bottles on the table.

"How about we go in here Alexander?" Magnus had been walking (alright being dragged along if you want to get technical) with Alec for four blocks and they'd already gone past two diners.

"What?" It appeared the photographer was lost in thought as he finally stopped on the spot, lifting his gaze to the flashing 'OPEN' sign sitting in the window of a relatively quiet diner. "Oh, sure." Alec hadn't realised he'd still had his hand enclosed around Magnus' wrist but the VP did breathe a sigh of relief when Alec finally let go of him. He shook his wrist, marvelling at Alec's hidden strength and then opened the door for the young man and ushered him inside. They sat in a booth by the window and Magnus looked over the menu while Alec just gazed at the 50's style décor.

"So, what are you going to have?" The confused look on Alec's face was utterly precious. "You said you were hungry Alexander."

"Oh..." Blue eyes scanned the menu for all of five seconds. "Can I have apple pie and ice cream?"

"Of course." Magnus thought maybe Alec would get something a little more substantial, but as long as he was placing something in his stomach other then the copious amount of beer he'd been drinking, then he couldn't complain too much. The waitress came over when Magnus signalled they were ready to order. "One apple pie and ice cream. Can you please make it a really big piece with some extra scoops as well?" Magnus was almost a puddle of mush at the big grin Alec gave him. "He'll also take a double espresso and I'll have a pot of English Breakfast tea."

"Its not breakfast Magnus."

"I know sweetheart." The waitress was finding it rather hard to contain her giggle.

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"Can you just bring an extra spoon, I may just very well eat some of Alec's pie."

"Noooooooo, its my pie!" Alec whined. Magnus waved the grinning waitress off with a 'no, I'm fine, I don't need anything for myself' gesture since clearly Alec wasn't about to share his pie with him, but then Magnus wasn't overly hungry anyway.

"I hope the double shot of coffee helps sober you up Alexander."

"I'm not drunk though."

"Of course not." Magnus softly voiced whilst placing this into his memory bank not only for safe keeping to reminisce about when he was ever feeling down, but he would most definitely use it to tease this adorable man later too. In fact, maybe he should get photo evidence in case Alec doesn't believe him.

Magnus gave himself a nod at his genius idea and pulled his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture of Alec who was slouched in the booth, the right side of his face was pressed to the cool glass window and those blue eyes were closed. The man looked like he were asleep!

"Here's your pie."

"Pie!" The sleepy photographer jerked to attention, sapphire eyes glinting in the diner lighting as he looked the massive slice over, steam rising from it since it had been warmed up for him and then there were the four scoops of fast melting vanilla bean ice cream on the side.

"And your coffee as well, honey."

"I don't want honey." This time the waitress couldn't help her laughter.

"Big night, huh?" She voiced to Magnus who shrugged his shoulders as the pot of tea was placed in front of him, he pouring himself a cup and then wrapped his hands around the porcelain to warm up his chilled fingers

The two men remained silent, or more or less Alec was too busy shovelling the pie into his gob to even bother talking to Magnus. Not that the VP was offended by this since a pie loving Alexander more then made up for the lack of conversation currently happening.

"After you finish your pie and coffee, I'm placing you in a taxi and sending you home Alexander."

"Alwight..." Alec muffled his reply as he had answered Magnus with his mouth full.

Magnus let off a chuckle and was tempted to film the man but knew the photo would be embarrassing (humiliating) enough the next time he met up with Alec and decided to let the photographer off rather easily.

#

Sometime later...

Magnus flagged a taxi down, helping Alec into the back. He was a little better with food and strong coffee in his system, but still no where near sober.

"Please take him to Lightwood Studios. The address is on the napkin." Whist Alec was using the restroom, Magnus had jot down his address for whatever taxi driver he got for Alec since he knew the man wouldn't be in a state to offer directions. Magnus caught the sudden look from the driver and he quickly plastered on a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, he won't vomit in your car."

"That's a waste of pie!" Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at Alec's reasoning of not wanting to throw up as he got him comfortable and then helped him into his seatbelt. He gave the driver a fifty, which was insanely generous since it wouldn't take him that long to get to Alec's place, but figured the driver may have to at least coax Alec out of his car and at the very least shove him in the direction of his apartment stairs as well.

'Maybe I should help him back to his place?' Magnus pondered internally.

"You're so nice Magnus." Alec leaned heavily against the glass window, it cracked to allow a breeze in and so Magnus could actually hear what Alec was saying as well. Alec was currently gazing up at him through half lidded eyes and that sweet blush on his cheeks. "Really, really nice." Alec drawled.

'Better not. That is way too tempting.' Magnus concluded.

"Get home safely Alexander." The photographer nodded several times, eyes fluttering closed as Magnus took a couple steps back from the kerbside and watched the taxi head off down the street.

"That was entertaining." Magnus mumbled to himself and started humming a merry tune as he strolled back to his loft apartment.

It was quite out of his way, definitely would have been faster in his own taxi, but he actually felt like the walk and did up his jacket when a soft cool breeze drifted over the bustling city.

Besides, Magnus had the delightful images of an inebriated Alexander to keep him company.

#

To be continued...


	4. Lesson Three: The Art of Conversation

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai **

#

Author's Notes: And so...the TRUE master is about to take over Alec's lessons. :D

#

Lesson Three: The Art of Conversation

#

Alec woke to his phone buzzing and a god awful headache hammering at his temples. With a torturous moan at the pounding in his head, a sudden grunt of discomfort burst from his lips since he'd gone to pick up his phone and misjudged where he placed it and cracked his wrist on the bedside table instead.

Once his phone was finally within reach, Alec pulled it to his face, eyes blurry and squinting as he tried to focus them on the far too bright screen in front of him. The hungover photographer noticed he had several new messages and a couple of missed calls which he'd slept through.

He'd squinted at the clock on his phone, groaning when he noticed it was past 10am which meant he was bloody late for work and it was all Jace's fault! Though he didn't have to go out last night or stay as long as he did or drink what he did, but it was still all Jace's fault! And his brother wasn't here to defend himself so Alec could hate on him all he liked for today.

After getting through Izzy's "where are you" messages and then one from his mother asking the same thing, which dammit he completely forgot he had a photoshoot to do with Isabelle this morning! God he was going to hear it from his own mother, about how unprofessional this was, even if she was barely speaking to him these days.

The message from Jace was telling him he went to Clary's place, because like Alec would seriously care about that at 4 in the morning! Its not like he and Jace lived together so seriously that was an unnecessary message, which Alec slept through anyway. Though he was pretty certain he only got home around 3am as it was. Alec re-read the message and then frowned as he hoped his brother hadn't woken Clary's mother, Jocelyn, or stepfather, Luke, up. The man was an overworked detective so sleep was vital to him. If Jace had woken them up, well, Alec would smack him over the head and then apologise to the Fray-Garroway household.

The next message was from Raphael, technically he had two, with one being he'd gone to shoot Izzy's latest modelling pictures in his absence which Alec slumped back in his bed over in quiet relief. Thank the angel for Raphael as Izzy wouldn't be too upset with him since he was fairly certain she may have the hots for his right hand man. Now all he had to contest with was his displeased mother. Well...maybe. After all, she'd not spoken to him since his "coming out" at their last family dinner so maybe he wouldn't see the look of disappointment on her face this time round. Raphael's second message was advising him that he'd pushed this mornings 11am photoshoot out to 3pm for him and again Alec was super thankful. Seriously, where would he be without Raphael?

Whilst Alec sent off his replies, he jolted when his phone suddenly chimed, signalling he had a new message popping up. As soon as his blue eyes saw the name, Alec felt butterflies in his stomach.

It was Magnus.

'You awake yet pretty boy?' Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that. Why was Magnus asking him that?

Alec's hazy brain was trying desperately to recall last night and the wee hours of this morning when his phone 'pinged' again, Alec scrolling down a little further as Magnus sent him something.

"Oh shit..." Alec was looking at his drunk ass self leaning heavily against a diner window, eyes half closed, hair messy (though when wasn't it) and his cheeks were flushed. As Alec squinted at the image, dear angel have mercy on him, for his lips were slightly parted and seemingly a little shiny because wholly shit was that freaking drool at the corner!?

Alec didn't get much further in scrutinising the picture, not that he wanted to continue to look at his oh so embarrassing self, since his face was already flushed bright red at such a mortifying picture. Alec was momentarily distracted in his silent mortification when Magnus messaged him once more.

'I hope that pie and ice cream stayed down?' And just like that, Alec dropped his phone and leapt out of his bed like his ass was on fire as he dashed for his bathroom.

#

(At Lightwood Modelling Inc.)

Magnus was currently buried under a mountain of projects, though when wasn't he, as he was currently sifting through dozens of photos to try and pick out the best ones for the six projects he was currently overseeing. He seriously needed to finish some of these up and soon since he already got wind of more projects in the pipelines.

Before his morning had gotten too busy he just couldn't help himself and sent off some messages to Alec, hoping he truly did get home safe and sound. He hated to admit it, but he had watched the news channel the next morning, and he hated watching the news since it was always about horrible stuff, but he was making sure there wasn't some tragic news of 'unidentified pale skinned, black haired, blue eyed male found dead in alley on the outskirts of Brooklyn'. When nothing of the sort happened, relief had flooded him, but still, when Magnus hadn't received a reply and he'd sent his messages over an hour ago, Magnus did begin to worry once more. Maybe he shouldn't have sent the picture. Had Alec died of shock and embarrassment?

A knock at his open door shifted Magnus' gaze from a pile of photos to Helen, his Personal Assistant. She'd been his PA for the past three years now and was someone he could trust and that was saying something for Magnus since he wasn't one to trust easily these days.

"Don't forget your 11:15 catch up with Mrs Lightwood in the boardroom."

"Thank you Helen." She gave him a nod and then went back to her desk.

Magnus compiled all the folders which housed his projects (and of course the mountains of photos that went with each one too) and was taking them to his catch up meeting with Maryse so she could have the run down of where everything was at.

If Magnus was ever stuck on a variety of projects, debating on which images to choose between, he always sort out Maryse's advice on the matter. She truly had a great eye for details which Magnus was certain her photographer son had picked up from her as well. He'd not had a lot of projects with Alec, but when he had, just watching the way the dedicated man worked was mesmerising. And once the images were back, he had always asked a surprised Alec for his opinion and most of the time he actually agreed with the young man, taking everything h stipulated on board and chose the best picture accordingly.

'We always do make a great team when on the same project Alexander.' Magnus recalled smoothly voicing one afternoon and watched the cutest and gentlest of smiles reach Alec's lips, his head ducking oh so adorably as he never responded back but Magnus knew his words were well received by the sweet photographer.

Just remembering that made Magnus smile as he hoped it wouldn't be too long again before he was working on the same project at Alec again. He missed it.

#

(Above Lightwood Studios.)

Alec was dressed in black slacks, brown long sleeved shirt and a towel over his shoulders captured droplets of excess water from his washed (and yes uncombed) hair. He was as fresh as he could be (from said shower) with his stomach now completely empty and he'd brushed his teeth and gargled with mouthwash twice to get the 'sick' taste out of his mouth.

Alec pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged it down, throat parched from his vomiting ordeal. And probably for the simple fact he was most definitely dehydrated from the copious amounts of alcohol he drank yesterday.

It was then he remembered the messages he received from Magnus and hadn't responded to, thanks to his stomach, and shuffled back to his bedroom to pick up his previously dropped phone when he'd done the mad dash to the bathroom earlier on.

Alec sat on his bed and began responding to Magnus.

#

(Back at Lightwood Modelling Inc.)

Magnus was just strolling down the long hallway towards the boardroom when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pausing in his long, confident strides to draw it from his pressed grey trousers to see who it was. Magnus felt a grin form on his lips when he saw it was a message from Alexander and quickly swiped to open it up.

'Awake. Delete that photo! No the pie and ice cream did not stay down.' Were the photographers simple and straight to the point answers (and his one demand too). What made Magnus chuckle, even if he did feel sorry for the young man was the vomiting emoji being tacked onto the end of his message. Magnus had never pegged Alec for utilising emoji's but maybe it was he who had rubbed off on him because when they first began sending messages to each other it had only been Magnus that would use them. And yet, several months along and Alec decided to do the same. So cute.

No matter how busy Magnus was, or the fact he was now running late to said meeting with his boss, he couldn't help but immediately reply to Alec and then pocketed his phone and quickened his pace knowing Maryse liked keeping to tight schedules.

#

(Back above Lightwood Studios.)

Alec was surprised at Magnus' quick response, like no matter how busy the VP was, he seemed adamant in not making Alec wait for his reply, which made his heart flutter a little this morning. What he found was a crying emoji and then 'What a waste of pie!' with a winking emoji afterwards.

Alec frowned at the comment, unsure what that meant, for all of ten seconds that is. For that is how long it took his brain to recount a partial conversation he'd had with Magnus whilst being settled into a taxi. Warmth rushed to his cheeks in an instant before Alec sank down onto his couch and buried his head in his hands.

"By the angel, how the hell will I face him?" Alec mumbled to himself as his half slurred words of 'Really, really nice' rolled around in his head.

#

A few hours later, Alec finally emerged from his apartment and slunk into his workplace, trying not to pay attention to the smirk on Raphael's lips.

"Shut up..." Was all Alec could voice before he told his right hand man he was taking a trip to his parents company and also going to get something to eat, believing his stomach had finally settled and that he would be back before 3pm for the photoshoot.

#

As Alec sat in the café not far from his parents company, since he actually did need to pick up some documentation from them, it not being a lie he told Raphael, but was hoping to avoid his parents...and possibly Magnus too...but with his grumbling stomach demanding sustenance, he elected to have lunch first. Alec had sent Izzy a message, vaguely inviting her to lunch and also seeing if she could pick up said documents for him too. So, alright, a slight lie about needing to go to his parents company was told to Raphael. He really didn't need a lecture from his mother (or father) and so hoped Izzy could do this favour for him and also not read into it...too much that is.

Alec had been eyeing off several sandwiches on the menu, thinking about going for something light but it appeared his previously queasy stomach was actually craving fried chicken. Alec rolled his eyes at his own weird self. Though, in all seriousness, there was nothing like greasy food to make one feel better after having lost all contents from the night before. He didn't know the mechanics behind it all, nor did he understand why his body was this way, and though Alec wasn't really a drinker, the few times he had overindulged, fried chicken had been the one quick cure to perk him right back up.

Just as Alec had ordered his meal and a large coke, Izzy sent him a message or more or less a thumbs up symbol so lucky for him he'd gotten out of seeing his parents (and Magnus). Alec was still trying to think about how he could show his face to the VP without turning fifty shades red.

The photographer was just about to open up one of his e-book's when his phone pinged again. He was certainly popular today.

Alec couldn't help the grin forming on his lips when he noticed it was yet another message from Magnus. Seriously, did that man not have anything to do today? Though secretly Alec was pleased.

'No, I won't delete the photo. Its mine to tease you with.' Along with a massive grinning emoji.

Alec pouted at that. 'Please don't show my family.' He instantly messaged back and sent along a frowning emoji for good measure.

"I don't know, is there anything you'll give me in order to keep it secret?' Alec frowned at the message and the winking emoji. Was Magnus flirting with him? Or was he being teased? He wasn't sure how long he stewed over that, but clearly long enough for Magnus to shoot him another message...

'Alexander? Please don't panic or over think things, I was joking.' This in turn made the photographer frown even more.

"So he was only teasing..." Alec muttered dishearteningly to himself. Of course the VP was joking. Alec wasn't worth flirting with that's for sure. Magnus was way out of his league.

'Don't worry, its safe with me blue eyes.' Alec did let out a sigh of relief at that, hoping he could truly trust Magnus' words and then placed down his phone as his lunch order arrived.

#

Whilst Alec slowly devoured his meal, he finally selected an e-book and began reading it as well, loosing himself within the fantasy-land being described. Again Alec wasn't sure how long he got lost within it when a shadow fell over him making him glance up to find a grinning Jace looking down at him.

"I hate you." Were Alec's greeting to his brother who slipped into the booth's seat on the opposite side of the table to him.

"You love me." The blonde voiced as he stole some of his fries. "So, at least I know you got home safely and didn't end up dead in a ditch somewhere." Alec rolled his eyes at the theatrics of his brother. Seriously, he was only a little drunk so it couldn't have been that bad. Right? "So did you break ice with Magnus?"

"What?" Alec was utterly confused at the question as he drank the last of his coke before signalling the waitress and mouthing he needed a strong cup of coffee which she instantly understood and alerted the barista to begin making him one.

It was then Alec's evil brother decided to recount the evening to him in grand detail, not leaving anything out, even the moment when he'd crawled over a very shocked Magnus!

#

That is how one Magnus Bane, who'd come to the café to get a quick bite to eat by wanting to order himself a takeaway ham and salad roll and a bottle of mineral water, when he heard some familiar laughter further in the café and that is when his eyes locked onto the two Lightwood boys.

"You know what, on second thoughts I'll eat in. I'll have my order delivered to the table where those two gentlemen are." Magnus pointed to the brothers who had yet to realise he was also here.

As Magnus drew closer to the two unsuspecting men, still listening to Jace's laughter which he seemed to be having trouble controlling before hearing him voice,

"Oh you should have seen your face when you complained to Magnus that his club didn't sell any food." Magnus watched Alec turn red (or redder) in the face as Jace was evilly pinpointing Alec's drunken behaviour out to him of what he was witness to last night. The poor adorable man was shrinking into the booth as much as he could and pouting up a storm whilst he was at it too, which to Magnus just made him even more adorable.

"What is going on here?" Magnus decided to alert the two men to his presence, Alec jerking up, shuffling to sit up straighter, eyes a little wide at his surprise appearance, while Jace appeared to be wiping tears from the corner of his eyes as he shifted to look up and over at him.

"Hey Magnus," The VP was greeted with a smile, before his warm golden-brown eyes shifted over to Alec who gave him a curt nod of the head, trying ever so hard not to fidget. Magnus knew the blue eyed beauty was trying to be all nonchalant even though everything from last night had pretty much come back to him no thanks to his teasing brother that is, but also from the picture he'd sent him too. "Last night, thanks to your drunken behaviour Alec, was a definite bust for you."

"Jace..." Alec warned, but his brother just wasn't listening to him.

"Sit down Magnus." Jace waved the VP to Alec's side of the booth and Magnus gracefully slid in.

"What's this about last night being a bust?" Magnus couldn't help but ask.

"Last night was meant to be my attempt at trying to set Alec up with a..." Alec promptly kicked Jace under the table, halting his blathering brother's rambling as the blonde winced. "...potential date." Jace lamely finished, feeling the pain in his shin and the heated glare Alec gave him as though not wanting Magnus to know about the attempts at trying to find him a boyfriend. Jace frowned at that considering Magnus was openly bisexual and wouldn't give two hoots if Alec liked girls, guys or even both. Jace shrugged his shoulders, deciding to appease his brother as he guessed Alec wanted to tell Magnus about his sexuality in his own words and on his own terms too. Though Jace wasn't sure how his brother was going to do that when he seemed to get all tongue tied as it was whenever he was in the vicinity of the VP.

'Does Alec like Magnus?' Jace pondered quietly to himself. He recalled the way Alec had looked at Magnus in the club, but then even straight men looked at Magnus like that so... Jace couldn't be sure because even though he's been with the Lightwood's since he was five, Alec was very hard to read most days. Jace believed he was getting better at it but he seriously needed to prod his brother later on and just flat out ask him if he liked Magnus. Because hey, if he did, he could work with that. Or maybe Izzy might know, she was pretty in tune with Alec since she'd found out his sexuality even before probably Alec even knew!

"Hm, I'm not sure if that is the best course of action." Jace directed his attention back to Magnus when the VP stated that matter-o-factly.

"What do you mean?" Alec blurted out, almost seemingly offended at what Magnus was saying as he narrowed his eyes at the man sitting to his right.

Seeing (and hearing) the sudden change in the photographer, with the way Alec crossed his arms over his chest and glowered, which was a little adorable in Magnus' books, he quickly shifted in his seated position and turned his full attention to Alec, his hand reaching out to rest lightly on one of his forearms and gave the man a gentle smile. "That wasn't meant to be offensive, so please do not take it that way Alexander." Alec felt his shoulders loosen. He truly didn't want to admit to how much he liked Magnus calling him by his full name. No one else was allowed to do that, not even his parents who had officially named him that when he was born! "I was just about to make the point of making you weary of getting dating advice from...well...him?" Magnus pointed at Jace who scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Biscuit has told me some pretty entertaining stories after all." Magnus grinned evilly.

"Well..."

"I'm not saying my dating history is anything to write home about, but Goldilocks here..." Alec burst out laughing, a rare moment indeed. The mere sound brought a massive smile to Magnus' lips as he was relieved in the fact he hadn't offended the photographer.

"Don't worry Magnus, I question my sanity for doing this everyday too." Alec finally got his laughter under control.

"Alright, let me put it to you like this then, just what kind of advice has Jace offered to you so far?"'

"Well, um, at the moment I'm doing lessons right now."

"Lessons?"

"Yeah, like, lesson one was all about self-confidence and lesson two was about breaking the ice..." Magnus tilted his head remembering Alec blurting that out last night for some reason.

"We are up to lesson three which is the art of conversation." Jace offered up the third lesson to Alec who didn't care about it right now as he delighted in Magnus' tiny chuckle and shake of the head, even if he thought it was at his own expense.

"Where do you get this stuff from?" Warm golden-brown orbs were focused on Jace across the table.

"In books." Jace crankily voiced.

"Books don't necessary hold all the answers Jace." Magnus offered up before thanking the waitress for his mineral water and roll which she placed in front of him. "Here's a question for you, why can't you let your brother just be himself? Or work it out for himself?" Alec pointedly stared at Jace, liking Magnus' words instantly.

"If I did that he'd be like 60 and still not dating!" Jace said rather dramatically, if not a bit offensively to Alec who was now frowning. "No one is going to look at him if he doesn't hurry up and put himself out there."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Alec felt his breath catch in his throat, shifting his gaze to Magnus who gave him a small grin, Alec fidgeting in his seat at what it was doing to his insides. He observed as Magnus shifted in his seat slightly, turning his head to look elsewhere. Jace and Alec followed Magnus with their gazes to where he was staring at a group of girls who were in fact looking over at them! When eyes locked, the young women giggled and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"They're looking at me, not Alec." Alec watched Magnus roll his eyes at his egotistical brother before shifting his attention back tot he table of office ladies.

"Ladies, which is better, blondie or blue eyes here?" Alec was wide eyed, lips parted at Magnus' blatant question, listening to the table of women erupt into laughter and then they went about deliberating amongst themselves!

"Magnus..." Alec groaned at the knowing smile on Magnus' lips, like he already knew the outcome before it was even voiced!

"Blue eyes," Alec felt heat rush to his cheeks as three of the women said that simultaneously.

"Thanks a lot ladies!" Jace jokingly voiced in slight offence at them.

"And you gorgeous." One of the bolder women proclaimed, giving Magnus a pointed stare.

"Why thank you." He graciously accepted the compliment.

"The both of you together!" Another snickered as she pointedly stared between the red faced Alec and the smirking Magnus.

"You ladies are too much." Magnus waved them off, listening to their laughter rise in volume, which was a good time for them to collect their takeaway coffees and head out of the café as they were starting to disturb the rest of the customers.

"Personally I like all three of you, though I think I have missed most of the conversation?" The men shifted their gaze to the newest arrivals, which in fact was Izzy and Clary. Jace gave his redhead girlfriend a kiss after she slid in beside him.

"Preferably not the three of us together I hope." All eyes focused on Alec, his own a little wider as he hadn't meant for that to slip out, though he delighted in listening to Magnus crack up at his weird sense of humour once more.

"Eww, Alec!" Izzy cried out as she took a seat next to Magnus which meant the man shifted a little closer to him.

"Oh you crack me up Alexander." Alec felt his heart flutter as Magnus was still getting his laughter under control, and of all things, his left hand was currently resting on his thigh! Alec pointedly looked down at it, no one else could see this but him, and the VP was seemingly unaware as to what he was currently touching! Oh how Alec wanted to take hold of that hand.

"Oh, here's what I picked up from mum for you." Izzy handed the envelope over to her brother and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Now before your lovely sister and girlfriend interrupted us, what I was trying to say before, is that your brother doesn't need tips from you about dating."

"Its not just about dating, this is about Alec falling in love."

"Really?" Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec, eyebrow raised as this was the first he was hearing about Alec looking for love! Though Magnus did have to recall that he and Alec talked about everything and anything these days. Well, except any matters of dating and love that is. The dashing VP noticed the adorable photographer was really bright red in the face now. Alec definitely believed now would be a good time for the floor to swallow him up, but since it let hi down by not doing exactly that, all he could do was nod his head affirmatively as he confirmed what Jace had stated and that was the fact that Alec was indeed looking for love. "Well, either way, perhaps you should give Alec the benefit of the doubt and stop with these lessons since the art of conversation for one isn't necessary with him."

"Its not?" Jace questioned back.

"He does perfectly fine on his own."

"He does?" Izzy piped up.

"Of course. Alec and I have met countless times these past few months and he converses just fine." Alec chewed on his lip as confused gazes focused on him. It wasn't like it was a secret or anything, he just hadn't gotten around to telling them that he and Magnus were no longer acquaintances but friends now.

"We're pretty much chaperone's for Max and Madzie so we meet often by chance." Alec quickly blurted out, noticing Magnus turn his confused stare to him, possibly wondering why he hadn't just referred to them as friends. Alec hated when Magnus looked down, almost like he were possibly sad at Alec's immediate response to his siblings, like he were ashamed to call Magnus his friend, which for Alec was far from the truth. He didn't get much of a chance to retract his words when Magnus finally realised where his hand was resting and quickly pulled it away, shifting slightly away from him and silently began to eat his lunch. The warmth of Magnus' touch disappeared instantly and Alec frowned at the loss of it. He knew then and there he had fucked up royally. Now he had to think about how he could organise some private time with Magnus to explain and apologise.

"I bet they are so cute together." Izzy squealed, breaking into Alec's thoughts as the waitress came over to take her and Clary's lunch orders since this was now turning into a bit of a 'get together' between the five of them.

"They are indeed quite cute together. It certainly takes me back to when I was a fumbling teenager and realising things like love. Ah youth..." Magnus sighed.

"Just who was your first love Magnus?" Alec felt his eyes widen at his sisters sudden and rather unabashed question.

"Hm, it was so long ago, but then if I'm honest, I think, for me, it may have been Catarina." Alec wasn't the only one who was blinking silently at Magnus for that. He was taking a sip of his water when he noticed everyone just staring at him. "What? There is nothing wrong with Catarina."

"No its just..." Izzy began.

"You are probably thinking its weird because we a pretty much like siblings right?" Izzy and Clary nodded their heads at Magnus. "You have to remember, we were young once and we weren't like that in the beginning when we first met each other either. And besides, nothing ever happened between us, she really liked Ragnor."

"Were you sad?" Clary softly asked.

"Of course not. I think my infatuation with Cat lasted all of two weeks and then afterwards I tried my hardest to set her up with Ragnor all those years ago. It never happened since he left the States and went gallivanting around the world due to his parents medical careers so its not like they could start anything when we were teenagers."

"So Madzie..."

"Madzie is not Ragnor's daughter by blood. When Ragnor moved to England with his parents, Cat's attitude spiralled down hill for a bit and she ended up in a bit of a whirlwind relationship as a teenager and Madzie had been the result of that. She'd been afraid to tell him about her pregnancy but I told her it was for the best. They weren't officially dating so its not like he could get mad at her. Whether he was hurt or not, Ragnor is pretty good at hiding his feelings, though when he was 20 he did finally return to New York and I felt it was my duty to try and get them together once more. I failed last time and I wasn't about to fail again. Needless to say of course it worked and they've been together for ten years now, ever since Madzie was 5. She knows he isn't her birth father, but its super cute that she actually calls him dad anyway."

"How'd we get onto talking about Catarina's love life when we wanted to know about yours?" Clary voiced sagely, pointedly eyeing Magnus.

Magnus let out a sigh. "Alright youngsters, are you really wanting to know who was my first love for a girl was, which you now know was Catarina for all of two weeks, or are you just secretly wanting to know who my first love was for a boy?"

"Boy."

"Izzy!" Alec snapped, lips snapping closed when Magnus raised his hand and waved him off at her immediate answer.

"If you must know my dearest Isabelle, whilst I've had many relationships, which aside from Camille were mainly one-night stands, with a few that may have lasted a month, I in fact have never experienced the whole 'first love' or 'true love' feelings with a man before."

"So even with all your experience, you've really only loved Camille?"

"Izzy, by the angel..."

"Its alright Alexander." Magnus gave the seething photographer a tiny smile. "Like I said, most of my relationships are not something to write home about. And yes, if you must know, I really have only loved Camille. At first we were a bit on and off for around two years, but then in the end we finally became exclusive and I gave her three devoted years of my life. I shared many secrets with her, thinking she would treasure the good things and the bad things about me and not use them to her own advantage or use them to belittle me." Alec chewed on his bottom lip listening to Magnus' seemingly tired voice as he recounted his whirlwind relationship with Camille Belcourt. He seemed like he'd rather not dredge up a past he was trying to forget about since they'd been separated for over a year now, but Magnus was appeasing his selfish sister (and Clary) with personal details. Just the look of hurt still on Magnus' face really affected Alec. He never did like her working for his family's company and then what had happened with Magnus, well his blood was practically boiling. "I should have been more on guard, should have known better rather then just throwing myself in so quickly, so seriously, so blindly, but sadly, she owned my heart during our time together. When I found out she'd been using me, cheating on me, did that result in my heart breaking, my heart turning cold, of course it did."

"Magnus...sorry, we..." Clary was trying to fumble through an apology but halted when Magnus shook his head.

"I made sure Robert and Maryse were not aware of what was personally happening in my life, making sure to keep business and personal separated and continued on with my job like nothing happened, but inside, I was falling apart. Honestly, if it wasn't for Ragnor and Catarina, I'm not sure where I would be now."

"Magnus..." Izzy softly voiced, suddenly feeling guilty like the redhead.

"Does it make me weary to fall in love again? Of course it does. My heart took quite a beating after all. Truthfully, since I finally ended things with Camille, I've not bothered to even try getting back into the dating scene, no matter how much Cat or Ragnor tell me to get out there again."

"Man, girls suck!" Izzy voiced, receiving a thump from Clary in their defence as the female sex, but she knew where Izzy was coming from as they both adored Magnus and hated the look of sadness and loneliness in his gaze.

"Maybe you should be the one to help Alec out Magnus?" Jace piped up.

"What?" Alec blurted out in shock.

"That's a great idea!" Izzy perked up as well. "Whilst helping Alec you can also help yourself and get out there again too!" Izzy thought her idea was brilliant, whilst also secretly observing the way her big brother's eyes widened in shock. "Even with the heartbreak that has happened to you Magnus, you sill have lots of experience and you're way more of a people person then Jace is."

"Hey!" Snapped the blonde who was pat on the head like a little kid by his girlfriend.

"What do you say Magnus, won't you help Alec find love?" Clary offered up, a hopeful smile on her lips, just like Izzy was bestowing the VP.

"Well..." Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec who was currently slouching into the booth once more, head bowed and face red in sheer embarrassment for his siblings (and Clary's) big mouths.

"I mean, as long as you're alright with it Alexander, I could just give you a little bit of advice here and there."

"I...yeah, sure...I guess..." What else could Alec say when he had eyes all on him rather expectantly?

"These are the lessons I thought of for him." Alec watched Jace hand over the folded piece of paper he seemed to like taunting him with. "Don't reveal the lesson until you think Alec's passed the previous one."

"This is not an exam Jace." Magnus frowned at the blonde though when he read some of the lessons, he actually had to hand it to Goldilocks as they were pretty thoughtful.

Alec watched Magnus pocket the slip of paper and he went back to eating his ham and salad roll as he'd taken a glance down at his watch to note the time and the fact he didn't have much of a lunch break left since he had another meeting in half an hour to attend.

"I know the two of you can get pretty busy, so just make sure the two of you catch up at least once a week or whatever so Alec can keep up with his lessons."

"What are you, my keeper?" Alec grumbled out, picking at cold fries now.

"We may or may not even bother with them Wonder Boy." Magnus advised before shifting his gaze to Alec. "If you are free this weekend lets sit down and have a conversation about all of this. You can decide on the place, maybe a bar if you wish as that is definitely quieter then my club and we can figure it out from there." Alec quite liked that idea. A bar was simple, open and public and no one would get uncomfortable. Or more or less he wouldn't get uncomfortable, though he highly doubted he would since he'd be with Magnus. Yes the man may make him stutter more then what Alec liked to admit to, but not once did he feel uncomfortable in Magnus' presence. The man always made him feel welcome. Alec always felt safe with Magnus.

"Sure, let me see what my schedule is like and I'll text you later in the week?" Magnus gave him a nod and then pretty much needed Izzy to move out of the booth as he had to get moving. He gave everyone a wave and then was heading out of the café in long confident strides.

Whilst Alec had just agreed to meet Magnus at a later date, he did just realise he had yet to tell the man that he'd be helping him with love advice not for a woman, but in actual fact for a MAN!

Alec let out a sigh as he half listened to his siblings and Clary talking about...whatever. He didn't even know how to bring such a topic up, even with Magnus being openly bisexual. Alec hated the thought of anything changing between them, unless by some sheer miracle the gorgeous man actually thought of himself as potential boyfriend material, dating and even possible 'falling in love' material for that matter.

Alec shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts. There was no way in hell that was happening. Magnus was his friend, simple as that.

Oh how "joyous" the coming out conversation was going to be with the VP for Alec. Not.

#

To be continued...


	5. Lesson Four: Start Sharing

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This chapter comes with WARNINGS! As we hit lesson four, Magnus ends up sharing his past with Alec! And trust me when I say it is not good things. There is quite a bit of child abuse so please read with caution. On the plus side, this is more Magnus and Alec interaction and hopefully them getting closer and closer together!

#

Lesson Four: Start Sharing

#

Alec and Magnus had been messaging each other back and forth all week. Alec had even ducked into his office at one stage and called the man up. He fumbled his way through an apology about his 'chaperone' comment to Magnus. He tried to tell the man that his siblings were always sticking their noses into his business, as the VP now knew about the whole dating advice side of things, and he kind of just liked having this friendship with Magnus without their knowledge. Whilst they were pretty much all friends together, Alec liked having this time with Magnus alone as they both knew his siblings would always invite themselves along if they knew they would be catching up for coffee, lunch or indeed shadowing Max and Madzie.

Alec wasn't sure if his explanation made much sense, but Magnus had said he was fine and wasn't hurt by his words. Alec wasn't so sure about that, he'd seen the slight frown in the man's lips back at the café, but either way he had sighed in relief as things had returned to normal. Alec had been concerned he'd fucked things up so they couldn't be repaired, but thank the angel he and Magnus were back to messaging each other every other day now.

They were also trying to organise a time to 'catch up' now that Jace had handed the coaching reigns over to Magnus. Though Magnus did tell him he didn't want him to think of it as lessons or more or less like he was going to be tested or graded on it at the end of the day, which Alec hadn't realised actually lifted a weight from his shoulders. If Alec really had taken this like various educational classes, he always blitzed them when he was at school and university, but he was a fumbling idiot with life lessons like this.

Whilst Magnus advised him they still had to talk about what it is Alec was looking for, which the photographer couldn't very well blurt out 'you' now could he? Though whilst Alec racked his brain on ideas of what to give Magnus when they did eventually meet up, the man did advise him that if he truly did want to continue with Jace's lessons then the next lesson from Jace's list was 'Start Sharing'.

Alec had sat blankly at his desk whilst awaiting his next client to show up. They had rung saying they were stuck in traffic so he'd gone to shuffle paperwork when Magnus had sent that latest message through.

The photographer still couldn't believe this was happening. He'd just agreed, though it was earlier in the week to take dating and love advice from Magnus! The very man he had an insane crush on!

Oh how his siblings would laugh at him (maybe even his close friends too) if they knew all of this.

Alec let out a sigh and shook his head as he glanced at his clock in his small office. It had been such a long bloody week and he still hadn't responded to Magnus' text message from two days ago in regards to what bar he'd picked for them to meet up at.

He had truly thought he'd get to the response, maybe even organise to catch up with Magnus for a quick bite to eat during a lunch break but when he'd gone to ring or send a message to the VP, urgent business had come up and Alec's catch up with Magnus had taken a back seat to the insane schedule that stole all his attention for the remainder of the working week.

Now that Friday had come around, Alec finally was able to offer a meeting place for Magnus. Alec was so exhausted that he seriously couldn't be bothered venturing out to a bar and so he'd been stewing on whether it would be alright if he invited Magnus around to his place. Would that be too forward of him?

"Stop over thinking things and just invite him around." Alec mumbled to himself and quickly sent off his message.

'Hey, sorry for the delayed response, you free this evening? Around 7pm? If you're not, its cool, we can reschedule another time.' Alec didn't want to think that Magnus would just drop everything for him.

'For you Alexander, of course.' The instant reply had Alec's heart all aflutter. How the VP managed to do that to him every time, Alec would never understand. 'Which bar?'

'No bar, too lazy. Are you alright with coming to my place?'

'Of course. Want me to pick up dinner?'

"No, I've got that sorted.' Alec would decide on some takeaway later on, since he had quite a few menus to sift through in his kitchen draw. They'd have that, some beers and then just talk. Alec wasn't sure what Magnus was going to ask him, hopefully not a lot, since he knew anything too personal would make him blush ridiculously. Either way, takeaway, beers and Magnus in his home, Alec couldn't think of anything better to have planned on a Friday night then that. Though he would seriously have to look at doing some meditation or something before the man came around since he really needed to calm his nerves.

'See you then.' Was Magnus' immediate response and for the rest of Friday Alec felt like there was now a spring in his step and he whizzed through his schedule like his life depended on it as there was no way he wanted to delay dinner with Magnus or god forbid have to cancel.

#

(Later that evening...)

Alec was so thankful that for once his weekend was free from shoots and seriously, if an agent of some model rang his phone demanding his services, he would tell them to piss off because dinner with Magnus was number one on Alec's priority list.

What Alec did have to remind himself of was the fact that he and Magnus were just friends though and perhaps by sheer peer pressure from his siblings and Clary, the VP had agreed to 'coach' him on dating and love.

'So Alec, do not get carried away. Just think of this as just hanging out with Magnus.' Alec reasoned with himself. Granted it was in his own home, but still. It was just mates sitting back having some dinner and drinks and possibly talking about his dating and love life. 'Yeah, no big deal.' Alec tried to convince himself.

Magnus, in fact, had no idea just how inexperienced Alec truly was and even that made Alec ponder just how shocked the man would be if he ever did discover just how innocent he truly was. This also got the photographer thinking about whether he had to share all of this with Magnus tonight. If he had to share about his love life, did that mean he should expect Magnus to do the same thing? Though from earlier in the week with the sheer hurt rushing across usually warm and sparkling golden-brown eyes, there was no way in hell Alec wanted to dredge up Magnus' love life...or more importantly his love for Camille since she'd broken his bloody heart!

Not that he had much time to think on that when there was a knock at his door, Alec closing his eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart as he headed on over and then opened his door to the vision that was standing there. Magnus was dressed in a charcoal grey pin striped suit with a black business shirt and tie beneath.

"Hey Magnus," Alec remembered to get his mouth working as he opened his door wider and stepped aside to let the VP into his home.

"Hey yourself." Magnus grinned whilst removing his polished black shoes. "Thank you for the invite." Alec shrugged as though it were no big deal, never mind the fact his heart was beating ten to the dozen and this totally was a big deal! Magnus was in his home! For the very first time! And Alec secretly hoped not the last time either.

Alec quickly stole a glance at Magnus and realised just how dressed up the VP was and yet he was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a long sleeved dark grey shirt. Alec was always casual and relaxed in his home but for the first time ever he truly felt uncomfortable about his state of dress with Magnus here.

"Sorry for looking so formal, my meeting ran late and I didn't have a chance to get home and change." It was like Magnus could read his mind!

"Magnus, if you were busy we could of rescheduled for another time." Alec offered up, now feeling horrible that it seemed like Magnus really was adjusting his hectic schedule to please him. "I don't like the idea of taking up what precious little time you have to yourself in order to relax after a busy week in the office." Alec found warm golden-brown eyes gazing across at him.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest." Of course Alec felt his cheeks warm. "Besides, I'm fine." Magnus removed his jacket and then promptly undid his tie as well, folding said item and placing it in his jacket pocket and then hung up said jacket on a hook near the front door which Alec had finally closed. Magnus turned back around, eyes not being able to help but shift about the place. "Your home is lovely Alexander." This was Magnus' first time being here and he truly meant it. There was a nice feel to it and though there wasn't much colour, it was so distinctly Alec that Magnus felt himself relax immediately within it.

"Its small and messy."

"Messy?" Magnus glanced around to see a plain black shirt was thrown over a black leather chair, a pair of sneakers which appeared to have been kicked off and were on their side and then a stack of mail piling up on the glass coffee table, but other then that, the place was spotless. Of what he could see that is. Its not like he was going to ask to venture into the man's bedroom to see if it was just as spotless and the same went for the bathroom, unless he really needed to pee that is. "I don't think its small at all." Magnus offered up his observations as his gaze shifted to the open but smallish kitchen. Nothing was out of place there either.

"I've heard Izzy talk about your loft apartment, so compared to yours, its small." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that, but it was true, his place was easily nearly three times the size of Alec's but stuff like that was not important to Magnus at all.

"Small or not, it still has a nice feel to it. Cosy can be good, especially during the winter months as it wouldn't take long to warm the place up."

"Well..."

"And the fact you live above your company, how convenient, since you can turn up whenever you wish."

"That may be true, but I don't like being late for work. That would set a bad example for my staff." Alec received a chuckle from the dashing VP.

"Unless you have accidentally overindulged in drinking?" Magnus teased a little, delighting in Alec's cheeks flushing light pink.

"Please don't bring that up again." Alec watched Magnus' grin widen at his frowning face. "I really didn't know how I was going to face you, but then you showed up at the café and we never really had a chance to talk about that night since then."

"Do not worry your pretty little head over it Alexander. My lips are sealed." Alec watched as Magnus was unashamedly wandering around his open plan kitchen, dining and living area, hands casually folded behind his back as his inquisitive eyes gazed at various framed photos on the walls and the variety of books on chrome shelving. Alec's place was fairly clinical in the sense it was mainly all blacks, whites, chromes and stainless steel.

Alec had tried to inject some colour into his place, but everything always seemed out of place, or maybe it was just him, but as he stood quietly, eyeing Magnus wandering around, he standing in front of a large black and white image of he and his siblings he really couldn't help but ask for the man's opinion.

"Do you think its too plain and boring?" Warm golden-brown eyes flickered over to him rather quizzically.

"I'm not here to judge your place Alexander."

"I know that, but I am curious about your thoughts."

"This place is very you Alexander. Simple."

"Simple? So, in other words, its boring?" Alec observed Magnus' eyes widen and watched the man drag his attention away from the family photo on his wall and provide him with all his attention.

"Simple is not boring Alexander. I can just tell you are not into materialistic things. You like order, simplicity and practicality. Everything in here has a purposes for you. Whilst many may deem it boring, and not enough colour, but the sleek black, chrome and stainless steel is sharp, meticulous and very you. I like it." Alec's defensiveness dissolved instantly.

"Thank you," Magnus gave a nod. "Crap, where are my manners, sit wherever you like and I'll get us some beers." Alec rushed to his fridge to pull the drinks out. "I ordered us some Thai, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Magnus took the offered beer and then took a seat, Alec flopping ungracefully onto his leather couch, into the corner which was closest to him. The VP grinned as Alec leaned slightly forward, clinking their beers together.

"So..." Magnus thought he may as well just get the awkward stuff out the way first so they could enjoy the rest of the evening together. "Dating then..."

"Ah, I guess..."

"You guess?" Magnus watched Alec blush, but felt generous this evening and let it go. "What are you looking for?"

"What do you mean?"

'Oh boy...' Magnus voiced to himself.

"Alright, let me rephrase that, why have you decided to want to start dating?"

"Well...um...I guess, cause I'm ready?" Alec was not an idiot to realise his words were not convincing Magnus at all. "It'd be nice to have someone." He finally opted for.

"Go on..."

"Well, I've been so busy with studying and looking after my siblings and then also opening up my own business that dating wasn't a priority for me. I'm not saying it is now or anything, since I'm pretty content in my life, but then thought maybe something needs to change. I need something more now. Or I'm finally ready for more if that make sense?" Magnus gave a small nod of the head, secretly pleased with how Alec was opening up to him about something so person as dating and love. "I'm not saying I'm lonely or anything, since to me that would be jumping into dating with the wrong mindset, but you know, sometimes I'd like to think it'd be nice to come home to someone. And not only that, it'd be nice to have someone waiting for me as well. Like I'd be the most important person to them and they wouldn't be able to go a day without thinking about me or wanting to know what I was up to and it would be the same for me too...with them."

"You are quite the romantic Alexander."

"Um..." He fidgeted adorably, head jerking to the right when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, saved by the bell Alexander...or more or less the knock at the door." Magnus gave a blushing Alec a wink as he headed for his door. The VP took a couple of gulps of his beer. He'd not eaten lunch with how many back to back meetings he had and was quite famished so was really looking forward to dinner (and the company too). "Want me to set your dining table?" Magnus called out as Alec opened the door.

"No, lets just eat at the coffee table." He wanted to keep it casual after all. "Thanks for that." Alec mumbled to the delivery boy, offering him a tip and then closed and locked his door and headed back over to Magnus who was, adorably so, curled up in the chair now, long legs tucked beneath him. Alec had to quell the fuzzy feelings fluttering in his stomach at just how right at home Magnus looked in his place, like he was always meant to be there. It was then he noticed that the VP had popped a couple buttons open on his black shirt, giving Alec tantalising glimpses of his golden-bronze skin. "Um, I've got chicken panang, massaman, pineapple fried rice and also a laksa we can share. I wasn't sure what you'd like so got a variety of dishes."

"They sound great." Alec opened up the containers, leaving the laksa be for now since there was quite a bit of food on offer as it was and then handed Magnus some chopsticks and they tucked into the meal with gusto.

#

"Do you want the last fish ball?" Alec had polished off the remainder of the laksa and found one last ball in the bowl and offered it up, between his chopsticks, to Magnus since he'd watched the man eat the other three that had been swimming in the soup. He'd eat them, but they weren't a favourite of his and since Magnus seemed to inhale them, he figured he'd offer it to the VP. What Alec wasn't expecting was for Magnus to lean forward, mouth open as his lips closed over his own chopsticks as he took the entire fish ball just like that! Magnus didn't care that his lips had just touched his own chopsticks which he'd been slurping and licking throughout the evening thanks to their meal! Alec willed his heart to calm down as he was not to over think things like how he had just fed Magnus. Stuff like that only happened in over the top romance movies! And he only knew that because Izzy forced him to watch them when she was a teenager.

"I can't fit another thing in." Magnus sighed happily as he leaned back into the chair, hands against his stomach which was content and full of hearty aromatic food.

Alec placed down the now empty laksa and dumped his used chopsticks into the bowl as well. He'd weirdly and stupidly been tempted to keep the chopsticks as a memento, but that just seemed creepy and the thought left his mind instantly.

What he really needed to do was open up a conversation lest he loose himself in continuously staring at Magnus as he had his head back, eyes closed and throat exposed to Alec's hungry gaze. What he wouldn't give to run his lips over that golden-bronze skin. Though truthfully Alec wouldn't know whether he'd actually be any good at that kind of stuff and instead cleared his throat.

"Err, so, lesson four then?" Alec watched Magnus raise his head, eyes drifting to glance over at him.

"Yes, according to Jace's list that is your next lesson."

"Alright..."

"Alexander, if you don't want to do this, then don't. No one, including that brother of yours, can force you to do something if you don't want to." Alec shrugged, not bothered by it these days. What bothered him was trying not to let slip just who he was interested in and in doing so would then freak the very man out and ruin the friendship they had built up over the past few months.

"So sharing then?" Alec questioned and Magnus nodded his head. "What should I be sharing?"

"Open up about yourself Alexander."

"Well, you already know I'm a photographer and..." Alec paused when Magnus shook his head.

"Not about your professional life, though you can still do that, but its mainly about your personal life. Open up about what you like, what don't you like. What are your passions, hopes, dreams, fears, stuff like that."

"That's..."

"How about we start simple then?" Alec nodded at that. Simple worked for him. "What do you think you want to share about yourself?"

"Err, I'm...awkward?" Alec watched Magnus grin over at him before taking a sip of his third beer.

"Adorably so..."

"Magnus..."

"Sorry, sorry." Magnus sat up a little straighter. "Its not going to be this hard when you find the one you want to share yourself with Alexander."

"Um, well the thing is..."

"Hear me out?" Alec snapped his lips closed. Truthfully he had to thank Magnus for cutting him off as he was almost certain he was about to blurt out wanting to open up and share himself with Magnus. Yeah, like the gorgeous man would ever go for someone like him! "Talk about things that matter to you."

"My family matter to me."

"I know they do Alexander." Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip at Magnus' response. "You seem to forget we have conversed many times and you do like talking about your family a lot."

"Sorry,"

"No apologies necessary. Its lovely to see. No matter the hardships you go through in life, or your siblings go through, they know you will always be at their side to watch out for them and I'm sure they would do the very same for you."

"I hope so. They stress me out." Alec delighted in Magnus low chuckle.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Max says he wants to take after you in that respect. In how you always support them and have their backs."

"He does?" Magnus gave a nod and a grin at the widely blinking Alec, like he were truly surprised by such words. Maybe he needed to have a chat with the younger Lightwood's to ensure they showered their older brother with a lot more love then he thought he probably had from them. Of course he was aware that Alec knew they cared about him, but young Max never stopped talking about his awesome big brother so maybe they needed to show him in some words every now and then too.

'Goodness, this young man is so utterly adorable.' Magnus concluded to himself at the innocent look on Alec's face.

"Max isn't one to open up easily, but I can tell he loves you a lot."

"Me too..." Alec sighed out, making a mental note to hug the absolute stuffing out of his younger brother the next time he saw him. "Hey Magnus,"

"Yes?"

"You're like me aren't you?" He watched Magnus tilt his head at his question. "I mean, you love family too. Ragnor, Cat and Madzie, they may not be blood related to you, but they are like family to you and you truly do love them and would do anything for them."

"Have you been keeping an eye on me, Alexander?" The VP watched Alec blush and locked that one in his memory bank as well.

"Its just, your affection for them is clear as day on your face when you are around them, probably like how it is with me and my siblings."

"I do love them very much." Magnus conceded before unfolding himself from the chair. He hadn't realised how quickly time drifted away with how comfortable he felt in Alec's home as it was nearing midnight. "This has been a lovely evening Alexander. Thank you for dinner." The VP thought it best he should alert the photographer that they really should call it a night since they'd both had insanely busy weeks and in truth, as much as Magnus enjoyed Alec's company, if he sat anymore he was more then likely going to fall asleep in the man's lounge chair.

Magnus gathered up the now empty takeaway containers as they had polished everything off, Alec following him by picking up the empty beer bottles. They headed into the kitchen and threw everything into their respective trash bins, Alec having a separate one for recycling.

"I've been thinking," Alec began, knowing that tonight was quite a success, even if he didn't want it to end. He washed his hands and then towelled them dry before turning his gaze to Magnus who was currently leaning against his small island bench, those mesmerising golden-brown eyes on him. "As this lesson is all about sharing, then, well, I really do need to practice. You wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow night so we can do this again? Dinner and chat that is?"

That was a little unexpected for Magnus, but he gave a lovely smile at the offer. "Sure, where were you thinking?" The VP made sure to keep things casual in his voice, since Alec had never really given much away about whether he was interested in either sex, hence why the mixed messages, at least Magnus thought they were mixed messages, were rather confusing for him, if he were being honest. He delighted in the blushes and the stutters but after speaking with Isabelle over their few years of friendship, Magnus had put it down to Alec seriously not having time, which he sort of confirmed earlier this evening as well.

"I don't mean like dinner out or anything..."

"Oh?" Magnus tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. So the photographer wasn't asking him in a round about way on a date. How silly of Magnus to think that.

"Awhile ago, as a bit of stress relief, I started learning how to cook and...well...whilst lots of things didn't really turn out well, I mastered a few dishes and I think I make a half decent lasagne and thought maybe..."

"You want to cook me...us...dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're helping me a lot as it is with Jace roping you in with these lessons, and you know, as long as you don't think its...weird?" Alec scratched at the back of his neck. Another tell that he was a little flustered in what he was trying to say to Magnus. "I'm probably more comfortable in my own home to try and practice sharing then at some bar or club or even at a restaurant, at this stage, as well."

"That isn't weird at all Alexander. If this is where you are comfortable, then I am more then happy to come here." To Magnus this almost seemed better then a date! He would have Alec's attention all to himself! "My mum tried cooking a variety of cuisines when I was growing up and she made a mean lasagne so you've got your work cut out for you Lightwood." Magnus watched Alec give a slight chuckle, it truly was cute and then the photographer walked him to his door, pulling it open as Magnus placed on his shoes and jacket.

"Thanks for everything Magnus." The VP gave a nod of his head.

"So, tomorrow night, 7pm again?" Magnus questioned and Alec nodded affirmatively. "I'm looking forward to it." Alec farewelled Magnus, watching him head down the stairs and didn't shut his door until the man was safely inside the taxi and heading off back into Brooklyn.

Alec locked his front door, turning off the lights and headed to his bedroom, stripping himself of his jeans and just hopped into bed in his boxer briefs and long sleeved grey shirt. The shit eating grin on his face would not go away as Alec thought tonight went pretty bloody well in his books. And then there was the fact that he was having Magnus over again tomorrow night too! Nothing was better then that!

#

The next day, Alec had gone on a cleaning frenzy and then drove to the nearest shopping mall to get groceries. He decided that beer was not going to be the drink on offer tonight. He knew Magnus liked cocktails but he didn't know the first thing about making them and instead had sent a message to the man that all he needed to bring tonight was a bottle of wine he liked.

'As you command of me pretty boy.' Was the reply which Alec was certain he blushed over. Even though Magnus had a variety of nick names or pet names for him, they all made his heart flutter and his cheeks blush. He was certain he'd never get used to any of them, but also liked every single one of them too.

Alec had ducked his head when a lady glanced weirdly at him and quickly whizzed around the grocery store picking up what he needed for tonight's meal. Granted Alec hadn't cooked in awhile, favouring takeaways which was seriously unhealthy, but when you didn't have someone waiting at home for you, Alec kind of lapsed in doing any home cooking.

#

(Alec's Apartment – Saturday Evening – 6pm)

Alec looked over his handiwork as the lasagne was assembled with layers of flavoured and juicy mince, fresh pasta sheets, bechamel sauce and loads of mozzarella cheese. Alec was pretty impressed if he wanted to be a tiny bit boastful and placed it in the oven. It wouldn't take him long to whip up the salad and he also picked up a pre-made garlic bread which would only take eight minutes to heat up as well.

With the table set and everything in its place, Alec shuffled off to his bathroom for a nice warm shower.

#

Magnus got out of the taxi after paying his fare and glanced up at the apartment above Lightwood Studios. The very thought of Alec pottering around in his kitchen, possibly in an apron, though he highly doubted it even though the image was pretty cute in his mind, sent a smile instantly to his lips. He was fifteen minutes early, but seriously, who could blame him when he was giddy with excitement at spending more one on one time with Alec. The handsome man was quite the enigma. And Magnus became instantly hooked.

The VP headed up the stairs, a nice bottle of red in his right hand and he knocked with his left while taking a quick glance at himself.

Magnus had decided to dress down for the occasion, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red button down long sleeved shirt, untucked as it rested against his narrow hips. He had one gold necklace with a locket on it around his neck, it housing a picture of his mother and grandmother and just opted for a couple of his chunky rings and one ear-cuff which was a snake. He had some eye-liner on but that was pretty much it. His hair was slightly spiked but there was no coloured spray or glitter in it tonight. Very dressed down for Magnus indeed.

When Alec answered the door his breath was stolen as the photographer was wearing the same tight black jeans from the club that evening and a blue denim shirt, sleeves rolled up at his elbows, several buttons undone and a tight black tank underneath. Several of Alec's spiral tattoos were more visible, standing out against his pretty pale skin, though Magnus would always be drawn to the one on his neck which the photographer could never hide unless he wore turtlenecks, which Alec didn't.

They greeted each other, breaking into random chatter about what they had been doing today as Magnus removed his boots. He hadn't bothered with a jacket since he was going to be in the comfort and warmth of Alec's home for most of the evening.

"Dinner smells wonderful." Magnus offered up as Alec waved him to the dining table. He really wanted to help but noticed Alec had everything in order. Of course he did though. Ever the practical man that he was. There was a salad on the table, along with a bottle of lemon myrtle dressing which Magnus had never tried before. Magnus smiled at the folded linen napkins, no paper ones for Alexander, and the black and white marbled patterned plates and bowls and silver cutlery. And lets not forget the over sized wine glasses too. Alec had already placed the corkscrew on the table so Magnus found his job and went about popping the cork on the bottle of red wine and poured them a decent glass of delicious merlot.

Alec pulled the garlic bread and lasagne from the oven at the same time. As he had mused over what to wear, which was very unlike him, but he was having the ever fashionable Magnus Bane over for dinner again, so Alec did try to place in a bit of effort this time. And because of that he did kind of forget about the time until literally ten minutes prior to Magnus knocking on his door. He gathered the man wouldn't mind having the bread along with the lasagne anyway and served up his meal.

Magnus refused to take a bite until Alec returned to the dining table and took his seat across from him. It was then Alec gestured for Magnus to go first, praying it had turned out alright and eagerly watched Magnus take his first bite. The moan that escaped Magnus' throat, which was a bit of a shock for the VP himself, since he wasn't expecting the flavours bursting in his mouth, ended up bringing a delightful smile to Alec's face, making him look even cuter then Magnus thought was possible.

"Dear lord, my mother would seriously scowl at me if she heard me say this, but this is the best lasagne I've ever had Alexander." Alec flushed at the compliment. Really though, why wouldn't he? No one complimented him like Magnus did. "Maybe you should give up photography and became a chef?"

"No way, I love photography. This is just a random hobby I pick up every now and then."

"Well random hobby or not, this is to die for."

"I'm glad you like it." Alec took his first bite, pleased with the flavours himself and then offered a slice of garlic bread to Magnus before taking a couple pieces for himself. "I made a cake for dessert too. I think it came out alright." Alec observed Magnus' lips turn into a slight frown. "You don't like cake?"

"Its not that I don't like it, its more...sometimes...unpleasant memories resurface and I can't stop them from happening when I hear the word 'cake'." Magnus watched Alec frown and hated that the atmosphere had suddenly changed around them. "Sorry, I know that's weird." Alec shook his head as they fell silent and they both went back to eating. Magnus refilled their wine glasses, bringing his to his lips as he raked his brain for a topic of conversation before it got too weird between the both of them.

"When Izzy was younger, she tried cooking for Jace and I but what ended up in the pot looked like mud and smelt so bad I think it was a cross between rubbish, gas and smelly socks." Alec felt his shoulders ease at Magnus' chuckling. He hoped he could pick up Magnus' sudden turn in mood.

"It must have been a riot growing up with those two...and young Max as well." Alec nodded his head and watched as Magnus sighed wistfully. "Unlike yourself, my childhood was the complete opposite." Magnus bit his lip, that definitely not a trait of his but he hadn't meant to blurt that out. He watched Alec furrow his eyebrows not understanding him at all. Magnus continued to silently eye the blue eyed beauty in front of him, currently having a mental debate with himself as to whether he was truly going to open up to the first person since Catarina, Ragnor and Camille about his childhood. Although, maybe this would be the tester to see if Alec would remain his friend after hearing about his dark past. "My childhood was very...tough."

"Magnus, if you don't want to..." Magnus realised that Alec was giving him the option of chickening out and found that to be very sweet of the man. Quickly he shook his head, knowing if there was one person in the world he wanted to trust this with, it was the very man sitting across from him. Alec didn't seem to be a man who would judge until all the facts were at his fingertips. And because of that Magnus took a deep breath and began his tale.

"My mother, like Catarina, had me when she was 15 years old. My real father, Asmodeus Bane, was unaware of me as my mother lost contact with him as he was shipped off to boarding school in China. That is where my birth father and his family are originally from." Alec nodded his head knowing from just looking at Magnus he was of some sort of Asian decent. "My mother doesn't like speaking bad about anyone, but my father came from money and his parents truly ruled his life. If he was with someone they didn't like, which was most definitely my mother. She is a migrant from Indonesia and grew up in the slums of New York as her family was very poor. Even with being poor, my mum was really gifted and received a music scholarship to the same school my father attended, and when they met, he was smitten from the beginning. However, because of her background, my father's family did not approve at all." Magnus took a gulp of his wine.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alec didn't know what else to say in all honesty.

"With their short romance over, my father was sent back to China and all communication was lost between them. When mu mum fond out she was pregnant, her parents weren't sure it was a good idea for her to have me, since that just meant another mouth to feed and they struggled as it was. They wanted her to terminate the pregnancy but mum refused. She's quite stubborn and vowed to her parents and siblings, mum being the youngest of five, that she would work multiple jobs and save as much as she could, giving up her schooling and scholarship, giving up her dream of becoming a professional pianist in order to become a mother."

"Wow..." Alec murmured, completely enamoured with the very man currently sitting at his dining table and eating his home cooked dinner with him. Though most importantly, Magnus was sharing things about himself!

"When I was 3 years old and mum was 18, we suddenly moved out of my grandparents place and though my memory is hazy, we ended up in quite a stately home. Mum always told me she was the housekeeper there, but even at a young age I knew that wasn't quite right since we'd moved into this home with a man who looked a lot older then my mum, probably more then twice her age. He was part French and as I grew older, I started to notice things, things my young mind truly couldn't grasp but if there is a word to describe him, it is 'bastard'." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he watched Magnus clench his hands on the table. "Mum ended up marrying him shortly after we moved in. I don't know if he forced her to or whether mum married him for financial stability, I've never asked her even after all this time, but I suddenly had a stepfather. I was excited at first, since I heard from other school kids what they did with their dads and thought that's what would happen with me. Oh how wrong I was. As time went by, I started to understand that he was a very possessive man. A very angry man, though he hid that side of himself from my mother extremely well."

"Magnus..." Alec wasn't sure he was liking where this was going.

"From the age of five, until I was ten, my home life became...abusive." Magnus listened to Alec's sharp intake of breath. He dare not look at him as his gaze rested on his entwined hands on the table, dinner forgotten for now. "He abused me for five long years. I cried at first, but the beatings just got worse if I opened my mouth and let out a single noise. In the end, I dare not cry out for fear more savagery would come and then there was the fact he had threatened my mother's life if I ever made another sound and also if I tried to tell her anything. From then on, I grew up quickly, making sure to always wear long sleeves and pants all the time. I always told mum I was a big boy and she didn't have to bathe with me since that would reveal all the bruises on my body. The bastard was always careful not to break any of my bones, but I did have some fractures and sprains over the years which were never tended to by medical professionals. For those five years I lived in fear that he truly would hurt my mum and so I took all the blows with an inner strength I never knew I possessed."

"I'm so sorry Magnus..." Magnus' golden-brown eyes flickered up, completely astounded at the tears shimmering in Alec's crystal blue eyes. He'd heard several apologies over the years, from his mother and father, from Ragnor and Cat, but for some reason, those same words from Alec's lips really touched his heart.

"I've not even told you the worst part." He watched Alec tilt his head, the photographer blinking away the tears in his eyes as he bit adorably at his bottom lip. Such an adorable trait that was purely his own as none of his siblings had seemed to have picked up that trait. It just made Alec all the more special. "I'd gotten home early from school, wanting to surprise my mum by baking her a cake since it was her birthday in a couple of days, but she was going to be working a double shift and wouldn't be home for it so I decided to surprise her that night instead. I'd just decorated the cake and hadn't realised my stepfather had come home drunk that evening. I was so caught off guard, the cake ended up on the floor as he lifted me up by my throat." Magnus felt one of Alec's hands rest over his fisted ones. "He carried me like that, hand around my throat, down to the bedroom. I tried desperately to cry out, but he was crushing my wind pipe which of course made it hard to breath. I even tried lashing out with my arms and legs, trying to kick him with what little strength I had but he was so much stronger then I was." Magnus let out a bitter laugh. "Of course he was, he was an adult beating on a little boy." Magnus felt Alec's grip on his fisted hands tighten. "When we reached the bedroom, he threw me on the bed and removed my clothes. All that I had on was my little white jocks as he tied me down to the bed. I'd never felt so much fear before. I could take the beatings ten times over but this, this was so much different. Without even realising it, mum saved me that night because before the abuse could turn sexual, she had returned earlier then even that bastard thought she would and my excellent hearing had heard the front door and before he could gag me I screamed like I was being mulled by lions. She burst into the bedroom to see me sprawled on the bed like that and loads of bruises littered my body. Her gaze had flickered to her possessive husband who was hovering slightly over me and she had screamed bloody murder that night. I have never heard her in such a way before. She was yelling profanities in both English and Indonesian and ripping him off me, he falling to the floor at being so shocked at having been caught red handed. Whilst he was distracted, mum undid the binds around my wrists and legs and cradled me close and whispered endearments to me. She was profusely apologising for not knowing this was going on. I didn't like seeing her sad and was about to tell her it wasn't her fault when all hell broke loose once more."

"Magnus, please," Alec practically begged, heart hammering in his ribcage. He wasn't the greatest at showing his emotions, but for the man in front of him, he was pretty much at breaking point and it was taking everything Alec had not to leap out of his chair and hug Magnus and never let go. "You don't have to continue this if you really don't want to. Seriously, I'm honoured you've told me so much as it is but..."

"I have to do this Alexander." Alec bit his bottom lip once more, trying ever so hard not to cry for the man sitting across from him. He didn't understand what the VP meant by those words but gave a slight nod of the head even though he could see the dark emotions swimming in Magnus' beautiful golden-brown eyes.

"My stepfather started beating on my mother, kicking and punching her over and over again. When she cried out, as he snapped her wrist, I felt pure rage engulf me. My memory from that night is still hazy to this day, but what I do remember was that he was a bad man and he was hurting my beloved mother. No one was allowed to touch her in that way. I had to do something, find something to protect her with. I scrambled off the bed and when I heard my mum's sobbing, she begging for my stepfather to stop and think about what he was doing, the next thing I recall was standing back in the room with a knife in my hand." Magnus gulped down the lump that got stuck in his throat and quickly let out a shuddering breath at what he was about to reveal. "I started lashing out at my stepfather, yelling for him to get away from my mum. There was some fumbling and staggering and then a gasp and blood splattered everywhere, all over my hands, face and upper body as my stepfather had tripped over my mum's legs trying to get to me, but he ended up staggering forward, his footing not that great since he was still drunk and I had the knife raised, being so scared and the next thing I knew he was so very close to me and the knife...the knife went straight into his chest."

"By the angel..." Magnus heard Alec gasp in shock. There was only a little bit more to go before Magnus had finally revealed all and then he knew Alec would leave and never want to be friends with him ever again. Maybe he'd even stop Max from seeing Madzie which he would have to spend the rest of his life asking for his dear Sweet Pea's forgiveness since he knew how much she liked the youngest Lightwood.

"My stepfather fell to the side, dropping like a sack of potatoes with the knife in his chest. I just stood there, looking down at him, feeling so relieved that he wasn't moving and yet scared out of my mind that he wasn't moving as well. I was covered in his blood, still only in my underwear and even to this day I am surprised I didn't black out. Mum was curled on the floor and screaming for help while I sobbed hysterically on the spot when I finally understood what I had done. In the end a neighbour had just returned home from their own evening job and had heard us and called for emergency services. It wasn't long before the bedroom was filled with police and ambulance officers as they came across the shocking scene of my beaten mother, my abused and blood soaked self and of course, my dead stepfather."

"Magnus..."

"I...killed him Alexander." Magnus let out a shuddering breath as his darkest secret was revealed. "I'm a...murderer."

"No Magnus, no..." Alec was out of his chair and knelt by Magnus' side. This was not how he envisioned this evening going as dinner was all but forgotten and going cold for that matter. When Alec took hold of Magnus' hands, as the VP had shifted in his seated position to turn and face him, he found sad golden-brown eyes peering down at him as Alec's own eyes were blazing up at Magnus. "It was all in self defence." Magnus gave a slight rueful smile, completely taken aback by Alec's words and the warm feel of his hands holding onto his for dear life.

'Oh what this boy does to me...' Magnus thought before shaking his head and taking a deep breath, continuing on as he'd reached the last bit.

"An extensive investigation ensued, my mother right at my side with police and social services as I finally told them the beatings started when I was five. I was shipped off to hospital where they took x-rays and that is when they found the fractures and the sprains which had never healed properly. In the winter time, my right knee always aches because he dislocated it when he was stomping on it and whilst it popped back into place, its never been the same since. All my scars are internal which never leave me be. I try to forget, but they just won't let me." Magnus felt Alec squeeze his hands tighter. "The questions they asked were pretty horrifying for my ten year old self, especially when they asked if he'd sexually abused me and then of course having to explain penetration with fingers, objects or his penis which I violently shook over whilst saying no to all of them. Even though I told them he hadn't done that to me, they performed a bunch of tests, just in case I was lying. I'd never been poked and prodded so much in all my life and though I cried the entire time, my mum's hand never left mine. As all this information was being revealed, it was of course all new to mum as well. I'd never seen her cry so much. I truly did think I was a bad child, deserving every bit of punishment and abuse he gave me, but mum held me close saying it was not my fault and she would do everything in her power, for the rest of her life, to protect her beautiful baby boy from now on. Whilst I do have a juvenile record, it is indeed sealed. The courts ruled it as self defence and I was cleared of any wrong doing. All that was ordered of me was to attend mandatory counselling. Even though twenty years has passed since that fateful night, I still have a hard time coming to terms with everything."

"You're not a murderer Magnus." Magnus shifted his gaze back to Alec who was still kneeling in front of him. "There is nothing wrong with you. What happened to you is not your fault. You were an abused little boy. For five years you took it all in silence for fear he would hurt your mother. And in the end, he was doing just that, since he did start beating her. All your 10 year old self wanted to do was protect your dear mother. So much so, who wouldn't in their muddled mind go and find a weapon to try and protect themselves from the bad man." Magnus felt tears well up in his eyes. "If that happened to me, I know I'd do exactly the same thing." Magnus wasn't sure about that, but he appreciated the words in any case.

"Thank you Alexander." Magnus let out some shuddering breaths. "Sorry, I never wanted to show you this side of me, this horrible, ugly side of me."

"Don't say that." Crystal blue eyes blazed passionately up at him once more, stealing Magnus breath in a heartbeat. "You are far from ugly Magnus." The VP felt Alec brush his index fingers at the corner of his watery eyes, possibly capturing some tears which threatened to fall but didn't thanks to him. Magnus gave a slight nod of the head, this an indication to Alec that he was alright now, well as alright as one could be after revealing a childhood story like that. He watched the photographer finally get up and move back to his seat. What came next was some of the hardest words Magnus had ever said, knowing it could definitely go either way. "Do you still want to be friends with me after knowing all of this?"

"More then ever." Relief flooded Magnus in seconds flat. Seriously, why did he even have a single doubt about this black haired, blue eyed beauty?

"Who says you need lessons in the art of conversation or sharing. You already know what to say to make me feel better." Magnus gave a tiny smile, hoping his eye-liner wasn't smudged as Alec gave a tiny chuckle himself, they both knowing the mood needed to shift from the sombre topic that had been spoken of and with that Alec quickly lifted his wine glass, wanting to get back to their dinner.

"To Magnus Bane, a truly amazing man who has experienced tremendous hardship and came out on top." Alec watched Magnus' shimmering eyes widen slightly as he finally realised that he was actually toasting him! "To a man, who despite his past, is filled with so much passion and generosity. Filled with so much joy its literally blinding at times. I for one am glad to know you and am blessed that I get to witness what your smile does to the very people that cherish and love you."

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander." Magnus mumbled out, the tiniest of blushes gracing his cheeks as he clinked his glass with Alec's, heart fluttering at the grin on photographers lips. "You know what, once we have finished dinner, I think I will try that cake of yours." Magnus observed Alec's smile widen, it practically shining in his perfect blue eyes, the dark mood having finally lifted as their night drew on, Alec's company being the best soothing balm Magnus had ever had.

#

To be continued...


	6. Lesson Five: Make Them Feel Special

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Notes: Phew, moving on from last chapter, here's something a bit lighter in a sense.

#

Lesson Five: Make Them Feel Special

#

Magnus woke Sunday morning to a much lighter heart as he'd revealed the early years of his dark childhood to Alexander and the man hadn't been repulsed by it at all. He'd done the opposite to what Magnus thought he would. Alec accepted him, blood on his hands and all. That spoke volumes to Magnus.

The VP also woke to his phone chiming, alerting him to a message. He rolled over and blinking into the bright screen as he found a message from "Blue Eyes" on his phone. He had many names for Alec, but that one really stuck with him, since to Magnus, no one had a set of blue eyes quite like Alec which literally stole his breath every time he looked at him. He would never get sick of gazing at the adorable man.

Remembering that Alec had sent him a message, Magnus grinned as he sat up, right hand brushing through his purring cat's fur as his adorable pet was snuggled into his side, though he had hissed at him in annoyance she he had moved and disturbed his precious slumber.

'Morning. How are you feeling after last night? I know you might be sick of me by now, since we've seen each other a lot over the past couple of days, but do you want to join me on a run?' Magnus was about to respond when another message popped through from Alec. 'Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you.'

'You woke me.' Magnus responded instantly back, grinning widely when several emoji's assaulted his phone, they consisting of frowning ones, an adorable crying one and several sheepish and blushing ones.

"What am I going to do Chairman? This boy is seriously too cute to resist." Magnus received a yawn from his cat. "Well, great help you are." Magnus rolled his eyes.

'So, about that run? I'll buy you brunch as an apology for waking you after we finish.' Came another text from Alec. Even without the brunch on offer, there was no way Magnus would refuse any chance to interact with the photographer. It really was becoming his favourite thing – spending time with Alexander.

'Deal. Where do you want to meet?'

'Central Park, south entrance.'

'See you in half an hour.' Magnus dropped his phone and threw the covers off, heading for his ensuite to take a shower.

#

He emerged ten minutes later, only in a pair of red boxer briefs and gazed into his walk in wardrobe for some exercise gear. He wasn't adverse to exercise, but he hadn't done it for awhile. Usually he'd hit the gym just down the road if he needed to let off some steam. Though he hadn't done that in awhile since nothing had stressed him out like Camille did and now she was nothing but a dull pain. Magnus no longer thought of her, only is certain prying women asked him too many questions and because they were his friends he felt compelled to tell them a little bit of his whirlwind relationship with the blonde, but no longer did he think of her or if he'd randomly seen her about the place, did his eyes drift over to her voluptuous body. Instead his eyes were already lost within another. Lost within a very pretty man with pale skin, black hair and sparkling blue eyes. A combination that had become his absolute favourite.

Magnus stepped into a pair of loose black sweat pants, tying up the drawstring into a double bow since he'd lost weight over the years, his body becoming more lean, muscular and trim when he did go through a gym craze, keeping his mind off the breakup with Camille. After about six months, every evening spent at the gym finally died down and Magnus finally began to feel like a human again and went out for dinner with his dear friends. The older Lightwood siblings were also there that night. Whilst Ragnor complained about him not seeing them in so long, it was Alec who shifted the conversation away from the whole Camille ordeal and commented on Magnus' lean physique, asking if he'd been working out lately and which gym since he was looking for a new one himself. Bless the blue eyed boys observational skills and drifting the conversation onto something else for Magnus.

Magnus placed on a black tank with glittery gold lettering on it which boastfully stated 'HOT STUFF' and then teamed his outfit with a hoodie, zipping it half way up so you could definitely make out the writing on his tank and then pulled out some socks and his black and grey sneakers. He quickly placed on some eye-liner, never leaving home without it and then pulled his hair back into a messy, makeshift man bun, shorter strips of hair falling into his eyes but Magnus didn't care for once. He would make sure the hood was over his hair and needn't worry about styling it for once. And besides, it was Sunday, he wasn't going out to impress anyone since he and Alec were going for a run which meant them getting sweaty.

Although, seeing Alec all sweaty...

Magnus shook his head and swiped up his phone and left Chairman to his Sunday morning doze and headed into his open plan living space, sitting on his couch and placing on his socks and sneakers. His phone chimed, Alec stating if he wasn't near the south entrance, he'd already started and was no doubt at the fountain doing his stretches. Magnus sent him a thumbs up and then placed his keys, phone and wallet into the pockets of his hoodie and zipped them up, which was rather convenient since he'd hate to lose any of them on a run. Placing the hood over his head, Magnus headed out and towards the subway.

#

(Central Park)

Magnus hadn't seen Alec at the south entrance and made his way towards the fountain where he felt his mouth go dry as a group of a dozen very good looking men and women were currently doing stretches. They almost seemed like a jogging club.

Of course it didn't take Magnus long for his eyes to lock onto Alec who was in a pair of black sweats and a white tank, pale and tattooed skin on view as he was currently balancing on one leg doing some leg stretched and conversing with a guy who was Alec's height, they both a few inches shorter then Magnus. It appeared Alec seriously didn't have a problem with conversing with either sex. Why the heck had Jace done these stupid lessons and for the love of god, why had Magnus agreed to even do this when in truth he'd slowly been falling for his bosses eldest son!

"Magnus!" The man in question drifted out of his thoughts and gave a slight grin as Alec was waving him over. His observant eyes watched Alec shift his eyes over him, stopping on the gold lettering of his shirt before snapping his gaze over to the man at his side who had his hand on Alec's shoulder and was standing rather close to the photographer. "Andrew this is Magnus."

"Hey," Magnus quickly glanced the lean and fit man up and down, definitely not feeling the "love" in the greeting and decided to give as much back as he received.

"Hey back,"

"My friend Aline's looking for a stretching partner, are you alright to pair up with her before we head off on the run?"

"I guess..." In truth Magnus thought he and Alec would be running together...and alone for that matter. Oh how silly he was to think that. Of course Alec would be part of some running group since working out was important to him.

"Aline, over here." A pretty young woman walked on over. She was of Asian decent just like Magnus. "Aline this is my friend Magnus." The VP grinned at that. Alec was acknowledging their friendship now. "He's happy to be your stretching partner."

Everyone seemed to split up into pairs and whilst every now and then Magnus' eyes did shift over to Alec and Andrew and observed just how close they seemed, eventually he did break into light conversation with Aline and helped her with stretching and then she did the same for him. Magnus was pretty good (these days) at judging peoples characters and liked Aline instantly. Andrew on the other hand...

#

When the stretching was over, the good looking dozen (plus Magnus) joggers headed off around the large park.

#

Half way through the jog Magnus had to remove the hoodie, he a little ashamed at himself for feeling so unfit. He tied it tightly around his narrow waist, smiling at Aline as she had stopped to wait for him, not only being stretching partners, but also jogging partners with him. He watched her grin.

"I'm sure Alec thinks so." She had given him a wink which he had no idea what for, but it wasn't going to be long and he would shockingly find out.

#

When the jog was over, Magnus was out of breath and sweaty. And he pretty much hated it, since he'd not gone running in quite sometime. He gracefully accepted the bottle of water from Aline, drinking half the contents before bending over and pouring the rest over the back of his neck. To think it was well into autumn and it felt so stuffy and hot this Sunday.

Everyone seemed to be doing cooling down exercises which Magnus thought was a good idea for his own stiff and sore muscles and remained in the background, his mind actually reeling over the conversation that he and Aline had whilst jogging side by side.

As soon as the jog began, Alec and Andrew had blasted off, possibly being quite competitive and so Magnus stuck with Aline and on the last leg, they on the home stretch, is when she had shocked him with certain news, he nearly having lost his footing at being so caught off guard. Now he understood her comment about his tank.

Some light conversation was happening around him, but Magnus was not paying attention, completely lost in his thoughts as he wasn't sure if he should brooch the subject with Alec himself. It wasn't his place, but then Aline had thought he knew so maybe he just needed to get it out there in case Alec was feeling awkward about telling him.

Magnus lost his train of thought when his ears picked up on Andrew casually asking Alec out for lunch. Magnus tried his hardest not to act smug when Alec said he owed him brunch and took a rain-check with the dusky-blonde.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked him and Magnus nodded, smiling farewell to Aline, as they'd exchanged numbers during their run and then he felt his lips turn into a small thin line as Andrew seemed to be glaring at him a little. They'd not conversed much, or at all for that matter, so he wasn't sure why he was receiving such treatment, but then he was trying ever so hard not to have a gloating facial expression as Alec was picking eating with him over his buddy.

Magnus quietly followed Alec to a small diner and they moved into a corner booth.

"How you go on the run?"

"Terrible, Aline and I came in last."

"It wasn't a ace Magnus."

"Are you sure about that? You and Andrew blasted off."

"Ah, yeah that's just us." Magnus did not like the way he said 'us' but quickly go over it as he smiled at Alec.

"Aline is nice."

"She is. We met in College and we've been friends since." Magnus nodded his head, he feeling some sweat roll down his neck even if they were now in the cool diner and picked up a spare napkin and dabbed at the offensive wet streak making its way down his warm skin. "You look different without your make up and usually styled hair. And your suits too." Magnus was never vain but he couldn't help but pat down some loose strands of hair and tucked some others behind his ears as he was certain they were sticking up all over the place.

"I know, I look terrible."

"Not at all." Alec shook his head. "You look nice natural." Well, wasn't that quite the casual compliment from the photographer which Magnus gave an appreciating smile for, and even delighted in the pink hue on Alec's cheeks too.

"Is something on your mind Alexander?" Blue eyes blinked silently over at him. "You're fidgeting. Its a tell that you want to say something but aren't sure if you should." Before Magnus could even pick up the menu, Alec's lips parted and he blurted out,

"Well, I don't really know how to say this..." Magnus sat up straighter. Was this it? Was Alec finally coming clean with him? "I'm thinking of asking someone out." Alec quickly finished his sentence before chickening out.

"Oh..." That really hit Magnus like a freaking freight train. So it wasn't about what Aline had accidentally advised him about.

Shaking his head of that, the VP tried to collect his thoughts, making sure his face was neutral as Magnus finally got hold of the menu and scanned the meals on offer whilst also needing to answer Alec.

"Well, if that is what you wish to do then you need to make sure, if you know you want it to be more then casual, that you want it to be something serious, then you need to do something to make them feel special."

"Why?"

"Its your next lesson Alexander, make them feel special is lesson number five."

"How many lessons did Jace give me?"

"Eight in total."

"Right, okay, so I'm up to number five, that isn't too bad I guess." Alec scanned his eyes over the menu, picking out what he wanted before shifting his gaze back to Magnus. "So just make them feel special right?" Alec finally caught on that Magnus hadn't really looked at him much since he'd shown up at the park. Had he done something wrong? "Magnus, how do I make them feel special?"

"Well, if you know them, then surely you know what they like so do something they like...for them...and with them. Or you could just completely surprise them and wow them with your cooking skills?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really that confident in my cooking."

"Your lasagne and cake were lovely Alexander." Magnus' gaze quickly eyed him for all of two seconds, though that was long enough to catch his blush before his eyes went back to the menu.

"Its still a little...embarrassing."

"Is it?" Magnus was confused by that since Alec had cooked for him and didn't seem embarrassed by it at all. "Just think of lesson one Alec, about gaining self-confidence and in the end I'm sure Andrew would love your cooking."

"Andrew?"

"Yes,"

"Why are we talking about Andrew?" Alec watched Magnus fidget a little. It was so unlike the usually confident man to act this way and because of that, there was something clearly on his mind.

"Aline told me." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head rather cutely, completely not following what he meant by that. "She let slip that you've been wrestling with your sexual orientation since you were 18 and she said you finally told you parents that you were gay not long ago." Magnus watched Alec blush. "Please do not be mad at her, she honestly thought I knew."

"Its not like I was keeping it secret from you or anything." Magnus shrugged as he wasn't offended at all. Alec and he had only been getting closer these past few months even if he'd been working for his family for years now. Alec seemed to struggle with certain topics and who he was attracted to was definitely one of them. At least Magnus now knew Alec was only attracted to men which meant he would have to shift his advice slightly and try and recall just what it was like to date a man since it had been years for him. He wouldn't want to give Alec crap advice that is for sure. "This is all still new to me, coming out and all, and of course now with the whole Jace wanting me to date and find love and such."

"But its not just Jace wanting you to date and find love is it? You do want those things for yourself?" Magnus was relieved when Alec nodded his head, even if he was lightly blushing still. He would hate to think that Jace was bullying Alec, because if that had been the case, then he and the blonde would be having word...and not nice ones either. "Anyway, like I said, I'm sure whatever you decide upon, it will make Andrew feel special."

"And again, why are we talking about him?"

"He's the one you want to ask out right?"

"What?!" Alec practically squeaked that out, voice slightly crackly and high pitched before he quickly shrunk into the booth when people stared their way. He mouthed an apology to no one in particular and then leaned a little forward, voice just above a whisper now. "Andrew and me? You think I want to ask him out?" Magnus nodded his head and watched Alec shake his negatively. "God no!" His unruly black hair swished about. The way Alec was shaking his head, and even when he was whispering, trying to comprehend what Magnus had assumed, was all pretty cute to Magnus and because of that he couldn't help the small grin forming on his lips. It may also be for the fact that Alec didn't seem to be harbouring any secret feelings for his friend Andrew as well. "I mean, he did say he liked me..." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Though that was years ago and I already told him back then he wasn't my type and that was never going to change. We've moved on from that."

"Are you sure? He didn't look too kindly on me when we met."

"He's just protective of me is all. He's a year older, though he doesn't look it and until I was able to learn how to fight, he was at my side, protecting me from the jocks. Once I finally learnt some martial arts, Andrew was no longer my protector, though he still sort of is, like an older brother really, and then he always helped me in fights when I was trying to have Jace's back with the amount of brawls he got himself into."

"How noble of him..."

"Magnus?"

"Well, in that case, am I to assume the one you want to ask out is indeed a man?" Magnus watched Alec jerk his head into multiple nods rather adorably, cheeks flushing pink. "And you don't want it to just be something casual?"

"I don't."

"Alright, well, let me place my thinking cap on as to where to from here." Alec nodded his head, hoping his blush wasn't that bad on his cheeks as he waved the busty waitress over. Alec ordered a burger with the lot, which came with a side of fries and opted for a chocolate thickshake. The waitress seemed to scribble his order down haphazardly, not being friendly with him at all, but when she shifted her gaze to Magnus, well that was an entirely different story. He watched her eyes skim across his exposed golden-bronze skin, still slightly glistening with sweat from the run earlier and then lets not forget the 'HOT STUFF' tank he was wearing too, it on full view since Magnus still had his hoodie tied around his narrow waist. It was then Alec realised he may as well not even be sitting there as the woman openly flirted with Magnus.

"My dear, whilst I am flattered, do you think you could actually take my order since you are interrupting my morning brunch with my sweet man here." Alec felt his eyes widen as did the waitresses as she stammered an apology, her gaze shifting between the both of them before Magnus ordered his meal, which turned out to be the same as Alec's, though he opted for a strawberry thickshake.

"Magnus..." Alec mumbled in slight embarrassment when the waitress huffed and stomped away to place there order in. Alec hoped she wouldn't secretly try and spit in their food.

"Sorry Alexander," Magnus instantly voiced, knowing exactly how those words would have translated to the waitress. "It can be flattering, having such attention bestowed on me, but it can also be annoying as sometimes all I want to do is just enjoy my day in peace and not have to deal with such things like that, you know?"

"Well, no, actually, I don't know what its like." Magnus tilted his head in confusion at that. Surely people had flirted with this beautiful boy in front of him? "However, if I can be a blocker for the hundreds of flirtatious conversations or numbers you don't want to receive, in order to have a meal in peace, then I'm happy to help."

"I'm not here to use you like that Alexander."

"I know, but it was kind of funny the way she stammered at you lying to her about us being together."

"Well..." Magnus had nothing to say and instead felt himself chuckling along with Alec once he recalled her face. "Remind me to leave her a generous tip as an apology." Alec shrugged his shoulders thinking she didn't deserve one, but if that was what made Magnus feel better, oh well.

#

They ate brunch, chatted about the upcoming weeks in regards to their work schedules, until the topic once again fell onto the latest lesson.

"If you truly are wanting to ask this mysterious man out Alexander, then you need to think about where you are going to take him."

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, as a first date, don't worry about going expensive. That can be a turn off and too much pressure for both parties concerned. Go for something simple, but not too casual, something that can still be a little romantic. It hints at the possibility of taking the relationship further if you want it to be that way. It will also help place it across to your potential partner that whilst there is no pressure to rush into anything, it is showing them that you are placing in effort because you are indeed interested." Alec nodded his head as though taking Magnus' advice as gospel. "Oh, I know, find out what they like to eat, play to that strength as he'll become even more smitten with you for thinking about his likes during the first date and work from there."

"I think I know what he likes, but I was hoping to try out a nice little Italian restaurant not far from my place and thought..."

"I love Italian." Magnus couldn't help but voice, interrupting Alec, though the blue eyed man secretly knew this already. He'd had a random talk to Izzy a week ago on the phone which had switched to Magnus, completely from Izzy's side and not Alec's and it was then he found out about Magnus' love for food and especially Italian. "I can just smell the delicious pasta and pizza from here."

"Well, you know, so I can work on my lessons, did you...maybe want to...help me suss the place out? See if its a good enough place for an actual date?"

"Of course." Magnus voiced without a thought, completely missing everything that Alec was trying to say to him but also not saying to him at the same time. "What day were you thinking?"

"Err, well, work is about to get a bit hectic, as I already mentioned. I've a few independent shoots to take care of. Raphael and I have to split the workload since we have some shoots overlapping and some that are out of town too."

"Oh, what about Isabelle's shoot on Wednesday?"

"Raph is looking after that for me. I've to head out of town to deal with a frequent client in Pennsylvania. They always utilise my company so I figured it was best I take care of them personally every time they hire us for shoots."

"Oh, so I won't get to see your handsome self about the office then, well that totally ruins the working week for me." Alec flushed as Magnus gave him a teasing smile.

"Sorry," What else was he meant to say to that? "How about I pick you up on Saturday, say 8pm?"

"I'll see you then."

Alec farewelled Magnus, they heading in opposite directions and when the dashing VP was out of sight, Alec pulled his phone from his pocket and immediately called Izzy. It was nearing 1pm so he was sure she was up by now.

"Hey Alec, what's up?" She sounded rather chirpy and Alec wondered what was up. He would have to ask her another time, because for now he had more pressing matters...

"What does one wear on a date?" Alec pulled his phone away at Izzy's ear splitting scream.

"Alec you're going on a date?!"

"Well, no, not really."

"Get your butt over here now!" Izzy ordered before hanging up on him. Well, if he wanted to stay on his sister's good side, Alec knew not to ignore her orders and headed for the subway.

#

(Lightwood Family Home - 5pm)

Alec was currently lying on Izzy's bed, hands cradling his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. He'd been here for a few hours now, Izzy sneaking him into her room like he were a freaking boyfriend or something. Jace and Max were out at the movies or playing baseball or something, Izzy was a bit vague on the details there. She just said the brothers were off doing boy things and how this afternoon was her time to spend with him, because like she hadn't seen him in such a long time. Never mind the fact they had lunch together earlier in the week.

Alec just rolled his eyes knowing how clingy his sister could get. And whilst Izzy would completely deny it if it was ever voiced around mixed company, she had totally bawled her eyes out when Alec finally moved out of home three years ago.

As soon as he was inside the bedroom, she began to chat about her latest shoots which he hadn't been apart of. She even complained about their parents setting her up with shoots being done by someone that wasn't him or Raphael which for Izzy was absolutely taboo in her books. As she went on and on in her ranting, Alec finally had enough of listening to it (though he did feel a little guilty about that) and just told her that since their parents knew she hated her photos taken by others that really she had done them a huge favour which she could totally cash in at a later date. Alec had watched a grin form on her lips at that, as though she already knew what she was going to ask of them. He shuddered to think what, but also told her expanding her horizons to other photography companies, since his was still very small and new, would put her face out there more and then when she was rich and famous she could then shamelessly plug his company for him. She had laughed at that, but said she would absolutely do that for her devoted big brother.

Alec shifted in his lying position, left elbow digging into the mattress and his hand holding up his face as he gazed over at Izzy sitting at her dressing table.

"Going somewhere this evening?" She was putting on her "face" as she told him when he'd seen her do this countless times before when they still lived under the same roof.

"Clary and I are going out tonight." Alec frowned at that and Izzy saw it in the reflection of her mirror. "Relax Alec, its just a girls night in at one of Clary's friends places."

"And you have to wear make-up for that?" She had just finished placing on her foundation and was currently working on her eye-liner and mascara.

"One must always be prepared in the off chance we do venture out later on."

"Izzy..."

"Relax Alec, you know I'll be alright. I always make sure, if Clary, I and the girls do hit the town that we only end up at Pandemonium."

"If mum ever finds out..."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not." Alec sat up, crossing his legs and rested his back against the headboard. "Just...be careful alright? If anything happened to you..." Izzy felt tears in her eyes at just how much her big brother loved her. She knew no matter how old she got, considering she would soon be of legal age to really drink (even though she indulged in that already) to Alec, she would always be his baby sister.

"I love you Alec." She watched him shake his head as he let off a tiny chuckle, blue eyes shining over at her.

"Love you too, Iz." She went back to applying her red lipstick and a gloss over the top and then some blush on her high cheeks bones finished her look off.

Alec watched her turn around gracefully, one leg crossed over the other in her skin tight white jeans and her eyes focused on him once more.

"Hey, we forgot the real reason you are over here." Truthfully Alec had hoped she had forgotten about the quick phone conversation they had, but apparently not. "You asked me what does one wear on a date and then went about telling me its not actually a date. What the heck is up with that?"

"Well I did ask, but in a round about sort of way that he didn't really picked up on at all. Instead it has come out as doing research to see if the restaurant I'm taking him to is a good spot to actually take my real date to at a later time."

"Wait..." Alec knew it wouldn't take his sister long to catch on. "Oh my god, you asked Magnus out!" Izzy shrieked whilst pointing rudely at him. Alec felt his cheeks warm at the mere mention of the man's name. "Alec you can't do that!"

"What, why not?"

"I don't mean not ask him out, but like asking him out without him knowing its him you actually want to date! He's not a mind reader Alec so he's not going to know you are taking this as an official first date with him." Izzy voiced in exasperation. "That's not being fair to Magnus at all."

"Izzy..."

"Look I know he's helping you with these weird lessons Jace has set out for you, but don't you think maybe he deserves to know that you are using these lessons on eventually working yourself up to actually ask him out for real?"

"He'd laugh at me Iz." Alec let out a defeated sigh, shoulders slumped.

"No he wouldn't." Izzy gave herself one final check in her mirror, happy with her look and then made her way over to the bed, crawling onto it and right to Alec's side, her head resting on his shoulder for comfort whilst also taking hold of one of her big brothers hands, smiling when she felt him squeeze it gently. "I've been friends with Magnus longer and I'm telling you he isn't like that Alec. If you were just honest with him, open up to him and ask him out, even if you fumble through your words, he will not outwardly reject you just like that. Magnus will honestly consider it." She turned her head to look up at her brother's handsome profile. "If you are starting to care about him, which I think you have since the minute you met him, then you need to be honest with him." Alec blushed at Izzy's words. He hated how she could read him so easily since it pretty much was true, the fact he fell for Magnus the minute he walked into his parents company and he'd been there just doing some random errands since he was 19 and College was out for the summer.

"Well..." A knock at the door interrupted them as Max poked his head inside, Jace doing the same right behind their baby brother.

"Alec is here!" Max chimed happily, rushing in and jumping on the bed, a noise erupting from the back of his throat as Alec's quick hands pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Alec had, after all, recalled what Magnus said about his kid brother and remembered to hug the stuffing out of him. "Alec, your hugs hurt." Max complained as his brother finally eased up, hand ruffling through his shaggy hair as they all turned and watched Jace launch himself onto Izzy's bed, the force making them bounce slightly.

It wasn't long before all four siblings were cocooned together.

#

An hour later Maryse had come looking for her children since usually they would be lounging in the family room, TV on some fashion show for Izzy, Jace complaining how bored he was and Max playing whatever game he had on his phone. Even if they were all different, they still liked being together in the same room on a lazy Sunday afternoon-evening. And Maryse wouldn't want it any other way.

As she reached the top of the stairs and started heading down the hallway, her sharp ears picked up hearty laughter coming from Izzy's bedroom and she couldn't help the grin on her lips, once she quietly opened the door, as her beloved children were sandwiched together, watching late Sunday afternoon cartoons on Isabelle's large flat screen TV, the sunset streaming in through Izzy's bedroom window, making the room glow a soft orange.

"I didn't realise you were coming over." She greeted her eldest without actually greeting him.

"Sorry, Izzy demanded my presence."

"Would you like to stay for Sunday roast?"

"Yes please." Alec loved his mother's roast dinners and she hadn't done one of those in ages so he wasn't about to pass it up due to awkwardness. This was the first time his mother had conversed with him since the whole 'coming out' conversation which happened a month ago now.

Maryse watched her children pile off Izzy's bed, Jace wrapping an arm over Max's shoulders and then in turn her own as he shuffled them out of the room. Maryse shifted her gaze back over her right shoulder, her blue eyes falling back on her eldest, her beautiful baby boy who would always be her baby as Izzy gripped his hands and quietly voiced 'our conversation isn't over yet.' She wondered what it was about, but considering the way she'd been acting, she doubted her own son would open up to her. After all, he was keeping his distance so as not to cause further issues at how well (or not well) they took his 'I'm gay' conversation.

Of course they were all professional in the office when he came for some quick shoots, but Maryse noticed that he mainly sent Raphael in his stead these days. And whilst Raphael was a true professional, and they did like him, she really did miss seeing and talking to her boy.

"Max, can you go ahead and call your father from the study?" Her youngest eyed her suspiciously but did as she requested of him.

"Something wrong?" Jace queried instantly.

"I've been a terrible mother." Maryse let out a tired sigh.

"I don't think Alec thinks that at all." Her blue eyes rose to her handsome blonde son. "Yes he may have been a bit saddened at your instant reaction, frustrated even, but he's alright now. He's giving you and dad some space to come to terms with the fact that this is not a phase for him. He was afraid to tell two of the people he loves most in this world because he doesn't want anything to change between the three of you."

"How did he even know?"

"Well, I guess one day it just clicked for him that he didn't look at girls the way I look at girls. You know Alec, he's a bookworm and back then studying and archery was his thing. He wasn't phased when I switched between girlfriends, never questioning why he hadn't asked any out himself or accepted offers from girls who tried asking him out." Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Alec also hates going to bars and clubs, he feels too awkward in them, not being in control of his surroundings, but still appeases Izzy and me and comes along."

"Why is Izzy going to bars and clubs when she is under-age?" Maryse frowned up at Jace who gave her a sheepish grin.

"She'll be 21 soon and Alec is always there. We make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble."

"I think he's more or less there to keep the both of you out of trouble." Jace grinned as he walked their mother downstairs, arm still slung over her shoulders.

"See, you do know your baby boy."

"I know we didn't receive his confession favourably, but your father and I are coming to terms with it, wanting to accept the choices Alec makes."

"I'm glad to hear that, but the two of you need to not just think of yourselves. It may have been hard to hear such news like that out of the blue, but please take a moment to think about how Alec feels. He's known his sexuality since he was 18, but he's been locked in his head, in the closet if I can use that wording, afraid to tell the both of you for six long years."

"Oh!" This was indeed news to Maryse and tears rushed to her blue eyes. She was not an emotional mother, but hearing this really did shock her immensely. Her beautiful baby boy had been suffering all that time!

"How will he ever forgive us for our behaviour?"

"He just will mum, he's Alec." Jace pressed his lips to her temple for a moment. "You need to talk to him about this. I'm pleased you and dad are accepting the choices he makes, but seriously, I'm not the one you need to tell this to."

"I know."

"What I'm thinking you really want to ask is what truly made Alec come clean."

"Well..." How did her blonde boy figure her out so well?

"It's Magnus."

"Magnus?"

"Alec likes him." Jace had cornered Izzy and they'd had a really long chat about their big brother, Izzy finally coming clean that Alec has pretty much liked Magnus since they were introduced and has been secretly harbouring feelings for the VP ever since.

"What?"

"And I mean likes, likes him. Likes him a lot and apparently its been that way for years now."

"I..."

"Don't let on you know or that I know as well. Or better yet, please don't even let Magnus know about Alec's growing feelings for him either. That's for Alec to tell him, if he ever does freaking tell him."

"I...had no idea."

"Seriously mum, come on, you know Magnus isn't exactly shy about his..."

"Oh, not about Magnus, I did know about him. Yes he wears some light make-up but he doesn't flaunt his sexuality like others can, which I admire his professionalism for that and because of that we've never really thought on it much over the years so I was surprised about what Max said at the family dinner when Alec came out to us." Jace nodded his head. "What I meant is that maybe I don't really know my own son at all. Alec is so conservative with most things and to think his tastes are towards someone as colourful as Magnus is just..."

"Maybe that is why Alec likes him though. Magnus is not afraid to be himself. Alec likes that confidence in Magnus, plus he is very good looking, so at least we know Alec has excellent taste in men." Maryse gazed at her blonde son. "I'm not blind mum, like Max said, Magnus is...something else."

"So, Magnus and Alec huh?"

"Well, maybe in Alec's dreams." Jace snickered a little. "Izzy said the both of them have been hanging out more and more as friends so she gets all girly and squeals over it. I think she's set up a fan club for them or something as she is totally on board with wanting them to get together, though I doubt Alec's got the confidence yet to really ask him out. Because of his self-confidence issues and lack of any dating experience, I set him up with some life lessons about dating and it didn't take me long to rope Magnus into helping him with that now." Maryse arched an eyebrow at this. "Alec is downright clueless in the love department and he knows how much Magnus is experienced in relationships and maybe that eats at Alec since he has none at all, but I'd like to think Magnus wouldn't care about stuff like that."

"You really do observe a lot don't you Jace?" Said boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want him to be happy mum. You and dad placed a crap load of pressure on him growing up as the eldest Lightwood that its time for Alec to have something for himself. Something that is going to make him truly happy and for me, I think that is actually Magnus."

"Jace..."

"Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but its true." Maryse couldn't help but nod her head at that.

"We've placed a lot of pressure on all of you, but like you said, mainly on Alec because he is our first born." Jace chewed on his lip thinking he'd overstepped. "Thank you for pointing that out to me. Your father and I need to take a step back and just observe all of you from now on. If our children are happy, then that is all we can ask for, Alec included."

"So tell him mum. Its really eating at him that you and dad aren't saying anything. I think even if you said you couldn't accept it and want him to leave, to never associate with him ever again, he'd still come to terms with that rejection instead of being in limbo and not knowing what the two of you are truly thinking about with him confessing."

"We'd never reject him Jace." Maryse and Jace turned to look at Robert and Max who had just walked into the dining room. "He's our first born, will always be and nothing will change that."

"Robert..." Maryse gave a loving grin to her husband, open affection by the Lightwood parents was very rare indeed, but Maryse couldn't help it. She had been waiting on him to finally come to terms with Alec's sexuality. She'd pretty much done it a week after Alec's confession but her stubborn husband needed extra time, which to her was still too damn long as he'd taken an entire month!

"Well if you really want him to be happy, hire him for more projects which Magnus is currently overseeing."

"Magnus?" Robert questioned in confusion whilst Max and Jace grinned knowingly and Maryse couldn't help the slight laughter from escaping her lips.

"Oh my scheming boys." She shook her head.

"Trust me mum, the next time we have our family dinner, place the offer on the table that we can each bring a guest. Don't place it down as 'bringing your girlfriend or boyfriend along' as that would just freak Alec out. Just say, bring a friend, and I can bet you a million dollars that Alec ends up inviting Magnus."

"Well..."

"I'd like to invite Madzie." Max piped up instantly.

"What are you inviting Madzie to?" Alec questioned as he and Izzy finally came downstairs and entered the dining room, hands still linked adorably together.

"Mum said our next family dinner is opened to each of us inviting a friend. I want to invite Madzie to come."

"Oh, that's nice."

"I'll bring Clary, naturally."

"Maybe I should invite Raphael?"

"Raphael?" Robert repeated. "Alec's employee?"

"Yes, he's really quite sweet." Izzy grinned, eyes sparkling just thinking about the handsome man who, when they were alone, would break into Spanish for her and she'd melt into a puddle of goo instantly. She didn't really know what he was saying, but maybe that is what he liked, turning her to mush as he would whisper into her ear when no one was looking. It really set her heart aflutter.

Oh how she wished he would hurry up and ask her out on a date, considering she's never had to wait this long from a possible suitor before, but then maybe she shouldn't follow the old fashioned ways of the guy always asking the girl out. Instead perhaps it was Izzy's time to shine and flat out ask the photographer out herself. It would be her first, asking a guy out that is, but maybe she did need to take that leap of faith and invite him to dinner when it was 'family night' as a starting point.

"I didn't realise you and Raph were dating." Alec arched an eyebrow as Izzy blushed. He'd never seen her blush over boyfriends or potential boyfriends before.

"Oh, well, he actually hasn't asked me." Alec frowned at that. He'd seen the flash of sadness within Izzy's brown eyes for just a split second before she recovered. "Its alright though, I'm happy to be friends." Alec highly doubted that and made a mental note to seriously have a chat with his friend about making him make a choice. Either ask her out or tell her he just wants to remain friends. Simple really. Alec frowned at his own thoughts. Yeah, simple for others maybe, but if he tried taking his own advice, that was a different story entirely.

"What about you Alec?"

"What?" He turned his gaze to his father, having been knocked from his thoughts. Plus, like his mother, this was the first time his father was acknowledging him since a month ago.

"Are you bringing a friend to our next family dinner?" Alec was more surprised that he'd actually been included in the family dinner.

"No," He missed the roll of several eyes from his siblings.

"We don't mind Alec. You can invite Aline or Andrew since we've not seen either of them in quite sometime."

"Or what about Magnus?" Max piped up as he took a seat, just casually slipping it in there like the cheeky teenager he was.

"Ma-Magnus? Why Magnus?" Maryse flickered her gaze to Jace's grinning self.

"Your friends, are you not?" Max questioned, watching Alec nod his head. "He and Madzie could even come together."

"Well, I guess but..." The room fell a little quiet as Maryse began handing out the plates and then handed off the carving knives to Robert who began to slice up the roast beef. "Actually, yeah, yeah I'll see if he's free. He's been here before and such." Alec shrugged trying to be all nonchalant but his mind was buzzing. Casually invite Magnus over for family dinner night, yeah, he could do that no problem.

Maryse quietly observed her baby boy who seemed to fidget in his chair, almost seeming a little giddy as a rare tiny grin formed on his lips, and it was all because of her Vice President.

Her blue eyes rose to Jace's as he arched an eyebrow at her as if to say 'told you mum'.

#

Alec was heading out for the evening, taking home some left overs when his parents walked him weirdly to the door. His stomach was a bundle of nerves when his mother took hold of his free hand, the other holding onto the bag of leftovers she'd given him about twenty minutes prior. He'd quickly ducked upstairs to tuck Max in, who had rolled his eyes at his big brother, considering he was 15 now, but secretly loved Alec's open devotion to him and his siblings.

Alec was finding it hard to figure out what to say to his parents, but clearly didn't need to when his mother smiled softly up at him.

"We love you Alec." He felt his breath catch in his throat. "I know we've not said that enough over the years, to any of you, but especially you." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. "We've placed so much pressure on you and that isn't fair at all."

"It's...It's alright. I mean, its helped shaped me into the person I am now."

"And we couldn't be prouder of you." Alec let out a shuddering breath at hearing his father say that to him.

"My baby boy is all grown up."

"Mum..." Alec mumbled as she looked near tears, but then he was certain so did he! He'd never had a talk like this with his parents before and it was really messing with his emotions, though seriously, he wouldn't change a thing. With the way they were this evening, bringing him into the conversation, his mother asking him to help her with the dishes and then they chatted about what had been going on with each other the past month, surely this meant they accepted him right?

"Alec, when you find the man who makes you happy, the one you want to spend your life with, your father and I would love to meet him."

"Th-Thank you," Alec mumbled as he pulled his parents into a fierce hug, they returning his tight embrace before he let go and stepped out of his family home and got into his SUV, not being able to stop the grin appearing on his lips.

Tonight couldn't have gone any better.

Now all Alec had to do was get through the working week and then Saturday would be here before he knew it. His stomach flipped with excitement just thinking about spending another evening with Magnus.

#

To be continued...


	7. Lesson Six: Getting Close

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Lesson Six: Getting Close

#

Alec had just been taking a break during the shoot that he was on the road for when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was currently chowing down a chicken and salad roll in record speed, it half hanging out of his mouth as he pulled his phone from his pocket to see he had a message from Magnus.

'I know we are doing dinner this Saturday, which will help you with your goal of making your mystery man feel special, but whilst we are at it, we may as well work on lesson six which is getting close.'

"Getting close..." Alec mumbled as he chewed thoughtfully.

Alec believed he and Magnus were pretty close as it was. And then there was the fact that secretly Alec was thinking that his dinner out with Magnus was an actual date, his very first in fact, which did make him feel terribly guilty since Magnus didn't have a clue about this, but still, this was his chance to get even closer to Magnus. And then there was the fact the man had seriously opened up to him too, about his abusive upbringing, so one couldn't get closer then that could you?

Well, unless it was sexually of course.

Alec felt his cheeks flush instantly and shook his head. No way! There was no way he was ready for something like that! He hadn't even had his first kiss so why the heck would he even think about sex!? And then there was Magnus who didn't even know he was secretly harbouring feelings for him in the first place! Alec should definitely not be jumping the gun even if Magnus' sex appeal seriously did wicked things to his body.

"Mr Lightwood, the lighting is a bit..." Alec snapped back to work mode as he polished off his lunch, downed the last of his coffee and then headed on over to a frazzled associate he had used previously when he got work in Philadelphia.

#

It was late afternoon, on Friday when Alec finally got back to New York pulling his SUV into the alley near his workplace and apartment. The shoot in Philly had not gone accordingly to plan and he had to spend an extra day there. Not that Alec had an issue with that. It did mean more money for him, but what he was cranky about was the fact he'd lost his charger for his phone, which he relied heavily on and last night is when it had died on him. Alec pulled his overnight bag from the back of his SUV and trudged up the stairs to his apartment, keys jingling as he unlocked his door and stepped inside, taking in a deep breath of his own home. He was so glad to be back, not only due to the comfort of his own bed and pillows but the fact he did have a spare charger in the kitchen for his phone. Thank goodness for that as Alec plugged in his phone and then pottered around. He placed on a load of washing, took a quick shower and then was back in the kitchen in a pair of grey slacks and a black tank, opening his fridge to see what he could whip up for dinner when his phone finally powered up and was 'pinging' away at missed phone calls and messages.

Alec pulled some bread, butter and a block of cheese from the fridge. Grilled cheese on toast was tonight's menu. That and a few beers to wash them down with. Alec fired up the grill and then set to work on making four grilled cheese sandwiches and placed them under to toast and melt away before finally leaning against his island kitchen and sifting through his missed calls and messages.

A few from Izzy, two from Raphael, one from his mother and another two from Jace. There was also some messages from Andrew, Aline and Max. Alec even found one from Madzie! She was an absolute treasure and his heart melted for the teen and he was pretty sure she liked him too. There was also the added bonus that he was Max's big brother too.

As much as Alec cared deeply for his family and close friends, the messages that caught his attention were of course the ones from Magnus, which made his lips turn up into a smile.

'Hey Blue Eyes, hope you're still alive, haven't heard from you all week.' A frowning emoji was tacked onto the end of the VP's message and Alec realised that was from 10pm last night, an hour after his phone had decided to die on him.

Alec felt quite guilty that his schedule had been so hectic he hadn't kept in touch with anyone except Raphael who was handling a variety of shoots whilst he was away. Alec pondered whether he should hire another photographer considering they were becoming more swamped as word of mouth was spreading, but then even with how busy he was, money was still pretty tight and thought something like that may still be a few years off yet.

'Looking forward to tomorrow night.' That had been sent this morning.

'Alexander? I'm starting to worry since Isabelle hasn't heard from you either. You alright?' That had been sent a couple hours later.

'If you don't answer me by Friday evening I will come bash down your door.' That was sent at lunch time.

Alec quickly shot off a reply to Magnus. 'Sorry, the Philly trip went over schedule. Phone died on me. And as you can tell, yes I'm still alive.'

'Thank goodness for that. Please send Isabelle a message, she is worried too.' Alec grinned at the immediate response. Though again, Alec had to remember not to read into these things. Magnus and he were friends and the man always worried about his friends.

Just as Magnus requested of him, Alec sent Izzy a message saying he was back from Philly, dead tired, as was his phone which was slowly on the charge now and he quickly apologised for worrying her and then stated he'd call her tomorrow. Of course her response was immediate and she sent him a cute emoji with hearts around it.

'As per your demand, message sent to Izzy done.' Alec messaged Magnus as he took his four grilled cheese sandwiches to the couch and then turned on his TV to a sports channel. He waltzed back to his fridge, getting out two beers and then pulled the charger from its spot in the kitchen and plugged it into a socket near his couch so he could continue to message Magnus whilst the phone remained on charge and he could also eat and place his tired feet up as well.

'Good man, you know how she worries about you.' Indeed Alec did. 'Oh, before I forget, we are still on for tomorrow right?'

'If you are still free that is. I don't want to interrupt any plans if you have something else to do.'

'I'm all yours Alexander.' Alec felt a blush hit his cheeks instantly.

"If only..." Alec mumbled to himself as he polished off one of the sandwiches.

'Cool, pick you up at 8pm.' When his phone chimed again, Alec found a very happy emoji dancing on the screen at him, it sending a chuckle to his lips as he shook his head. Magnus was truly something else. 'See you tomorrow night.'

'See you then blue eyes, get some sleep.'

'You too.'

Alec placed down his phone on the arm of his couch and polished off the rest of his dinner and his beers. The photographer slumped down onto his couch, eyes drooping closed and he nodded off in seconds flat.

#

(Saturday evening)

Alec sent Magnus a text stating he was downstairs, kerbside, since the man told him not to bother coming up so they could get under-way and not get stuck in Saturday night traffic. Well not get stuck too much that is. This was New York after all. Though secretly, Alec wouldn't mind as it would just mean more time spent with Magnus.

The professional photographer had been fiddling with the worn leather on his steering wheel when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye, the main door for Magnus' building opening. When Alec's gaze focused on Magnus, time literally stopped for him.

Magnus was wearing a pair of black boots, fitted black jeans, a high collared dark grey shirt buttoned all the way to his neck and a khaki military style jacket over the top which was very form fitting on the tall man. His hair was perfectly styled, but held no glitter in it, just plain black and naturally shiny. Alec was surprised that the man wasn't even wearing any jewellery as their were no necklaces, ear-cuffs or rings present, though as he did draw closer he noticed the eye-liner and hint of silver eye-shadow across his eyelids too. Magnus had on a pair of fingerless leather gloves which tied his outfit perfectly together. The entire package that was Magnus Bane was so very alluring to Alec. He quickly glanced down at himself, a frown forming for a few seconds as he pondered whether he should have placed more effort in. Izzy had forced him into a pair of leather, rather tight fitting, trousers and then threw a silk shirt in his face which rested against his hips, he not even bothering to tuck it in. As he had gazed at himself in the mirror with Izzy grinning behind him he realised she'd picked a colour of shirt which was pretty much the same as Magnus' mesmerising and warm eyes! He wondered if the man would take notice.

Alec had no chance to think over his outfit any further when the passenger door opened and Magnus slid gracefully in.

"Hey Magnus," Man he hoped that didn't come out sounding rather breathless, which is exactly how the VP made him feel, but then he did suddenly feel a little light-headed with the intoxicating cologne Magnus wore.

"Well look at you handsome, you scrub up nicely." Magnus gave him a wink which Alec was pretty chuffed about, reminding himself to send Izzy a thank you message for picking out a decent outfit which Magnus seemed to like on him. Alec waited for Magnus to buckle in before turning the ignition over. "I couldn't help myself and read some reviews on the café we're going to tonight."

"All good I hope." Alec replied as he pulled into traffic, waving his thanks to the rather nice lady who gave way to him, which was pretty rare in this city.

"Yes, between four and five stars." Alec nodded his head and then chewed thoughtfully on his lip as they were stuck at some lights. The silence in his car wasn't awkward or anything, but Alec really just wanted to converse with Magnus. Truthfully he never wanted to stop taking to the man. Magnus always made him feel comfortable and he hoped it was the same for the VP.

"Um," Magnus shifted his warm gaze to Alec who gave him a delightful yet shy smile. "You look nice."

"Why thank you Alexander." Magnus brushed a hand through his naturally styled hair. "I did debate on what to wear, not wanting to be over the top and make you uncomfortable or anything and hope its not too much?"

"Not at all." Alec quickly shifted his gaze back to the road. "You never have to hide yourself from me Magnus. Look what you've shared with me already, so there is no way I'm going to baulk at your choice in clothing." Magnus gave a slight nod at that. "Besides I'm sure even a garbage bag would look amazing on you." Alec bit his lip when that had slipped out a little unexpectedly.

"Aren't you just full of compliments this evening."

"I'm trying to share more." Alec voiced rather deadpan which Magnus chuckled heartily at.

Before long, Alec was parking a block from the restaurant and then they both got out, Alec locking his SUV and towards the restaurant they went.

#

Entering the said restaurant, Magnus was busy looking around at the décor until a hostess came to greet them. "Booking for Lightwood." Alec shuffled a little self consciously as the woman gave him a knowing look and a smile as her eyes shifted between him and Magnus who was still gazing about the place.

"This way gentlemen." She picked up two menus and a separate drinks one as well and then weaved her way through the tables and towards the back of the restaurant. Alec placed his hand at the small of Magnus' back making the man jolt as he had been lost in thought for a moment there and gave him a tiny grin before following their hostess Maia.

When Alec had rung and made the booking, he wanted it to be a little romantic and private so they were further down the back, under the pale lighting but right near the large glass windows that you could gaze through and peer out into the courtyard which was awash with twinkling fairy-lights in the bushes and trees. The courtyard was usually used for private functions but not this evening which Alec was grateful for since he and Magnus could enjoy the prettiness of it, even with the leaves which were slowly falling since winter was approaching quickly.

As Maia placed down their menus onto their table which also held a flickering candle in a glittering red jar to give a more 'romantic' feel, Alec couldn't help himself as he pulled out Magnus' chair for him, the man pausing to look over at him. "Well chivalry certainly isn't dead yet. Thank you Alexander." Only when Magnus sat did Alec do the same and Maia advised them she would return in a few minutes for their drinks order and then left them to it. "This is lovely Alexander."

"Yeah it is. Pretty perfect I think." Said man voiced whilst staring blatantly at Magnus who was gazing around and completely unaware of the attention Alec was bestowing him.

'Why can't you just be a man and own up to Magnus that you want him and only him?' Alec berated his cowardly self. Quickly he cleared his throat to gain Magnus' attention once more.

"This place is pretty close to a park, and if you want to go for a walk later on, after we've stuffed ourselves with pasta, I could show it to you, since I've been to it a few times before, but never during the evening though. Its not as grand as Central Park but I think its pretty in its own right."

"That's a wonderful idea for what to do after dinner with your date Alexander." Alec felt his lips shift into a thin line. "Who says you need tips on dating ideas?"

"Ah...yeah..."

"Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable. Would you prefer we not talk about that side of things and just enjoy each others company as good friends would?"

'Friends...' Alec thought ruefully. Oh how he wanted to be more with this man.

"Lets get a nice bottle of wine and enjoy ourselves." Alec watched Magnus nod his head, waving the hostess over and ordering a bottle of fine merlot for them.

#

"Magnus," Alec softly called out to the man as he seemed lost in thought, just gazing out the window and into the courtyard. They had enjoyed some garlic bread and a light salad as an opening course for their dinner and then devoured a pizza and a pasta dish as well. When Magnus' eyes finally shifted over to him, Alec couldn't help but blurt out what he'd been thinking about since Magnus opened up to him over a week ago. "With everything that happened with you and your mum and...your stepfather...are the two of you alright now?" Alec watched Magnus grace him with the sweetest of smiles he'd ever seen the man bestow on his lips.

"We are just fine Alexander, thank you for asking." Alec gave a jerked nod of the head, completely transfixed by the VP.

"May I be bold and ask if your real father knows about what happened?"

"He knows." Alec chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "After the compensation my mother and I received from my stepfathers death and the fact his stately home fell to her as his wife, mum sold the place for a pretty penny and we moved to Brooklyn for a fresh start. She really didn't have to work anymore, but mum came from a hard working family and got her parents out of the slums and then just placed the rest aside for my education and her retirement and she went back to being a registered nurse. I told her to get back into piano, but she said that desire had long since past and instead she loved the idea of taking care of people."

"Does she play the piano for leisure?"

"She does, and she always tries to rope me into a duet with her."

"You play as well Magnus?"

"A little, but I'm nowhere near as good as her." Alec was surprised once more at the talent of the man sitting opposite him. "When I started out in the modelling industry, I scrimped and saved what I could and ended up buying mum an upright piano. She was so shocked she cried and then of course forced me to learn." Magnus grinned.

"You're an amazing son."

"I try to be."

"So your father...?"

"When I was 12 years old, my birth father returned to America. Apparently he'd been back for six months and had been looking for my mum. Of course he didn't have a clue about me. Funnily enough they had actually reunited at mum's work. She was working a late shift in the Emergency Department and he'd rushed in with a pregnant woman whose water had broke. They immediately recognised each other, even after all those years, and at first my mum thought the lady was my dad's wife. She was crushed to realise the teenager she fell in love with and had born a son to, was a married man with a baby on the way."

"Was she his wife though?" Alec questioned softly.

"No, it was a colleague of his that was accompanying him at a business dinner. As he waited for his colleagues husband to arrive, he had asked when mum was due to finish work. She had a few hours left and when she clocked off, my dad was waiting out the front for her."

"That's...kind of romantic." Magnus nodded his head.

"I think that now, but back then I was griped with worry for her. She didn't come home on time and she wasn't answering my calls or replying to my messages. I began to think she'd been in an accident and I'd be all alone. When she did finally get home, she had to deal with my worried wrath."

"I bet you were a cute cranky 12 year old." Alec blurted out and received what looked like a pout from Magnus. "Sorry..." Alec sheepishly offered up as an apology.

"Mum sat me down, even if it was the wee hours of the morning and told me by sheer coincidence she ran into my father. Turns out she'd just been in a diner talking non-stop with him about what had been going on the past dozen years and what they'd missed out on since having been ripped apart by his parents." Magnus finished off his glass of wine. "Mum was never good at keeping a secret and so as soon as they sat down she told my dad he was a father to her beautiful baby boy. Mum told me that tears were in his eyes as she never wanted to keep me from him but she didn't know where he'd moved to and couldn't contact him at all since he was forced back to China by his parents. My dad was also filled with guilt since mum told him about the abuse I went through and the fact I had to kill my stepfather to save us. Apparently they cried over pie with the wait staff looking at them weirdly when they both burst into fits of laughter afterwards at how ridiculous they looked."

"Seems like your parents never stopped loving each other."

"Yeah, I think that too, since my dad told mum he'd never forgotten about her for the past 12 years, though he did admit to having relationships, but her face would never leave his mind. Apparently he could never commit to a relationship because he loved mum too much. He wanted to start again, now that they were older and his parents couldn't get in the way since he cut ties with them, but mum was worried about me. She didn't want to start a relationship with my father without my consent."

"Your mother loves you very much."

"And I feel the same about her." Magnus instantly replied. "I agreed to meet my father so we went to the zoo and there he was, standing out the front waiting anxiously for us. I'd only seen a picture of him when he was 15 years old, mum having cut it from her yearbook so I could have a picture of my real father and I knew immediately, even without that photo that he was my dad. His eyes were exactly like mine. And as I stood in front of him, he was a bundle of nerves, a watery smile on his lips as he said 'Is that my beautiful boy?'. Seeing how afraid he was, but then I could feel and hear the tenderness within his deep voice, I cried for the first time since I was ten years old. I thought 'this is what a real father should sound like and look at me like'. My mum and dad hugged me for a long time as we stood at the zoo entrance, garnering stares from many people but I didn't care. I had my mum and my real dad was going to be part of my life too. He wasn't going anywhere this time. When his arms wrapped around me, apologising for something he had no control over, just like my mum did, I knew then and there I was safe and I finally had the family I always wanted."

"How are they doing these days?"

Alec watched Magnus roll his eyes though affection was clearly held within his warm gaze. "They are sickeningly in love as though they had never been separated when they were 15 years old. They are truly like love sick teenagers." Alec chuckled.

"That must be nice to see."

"It is, even though there was a small amount of sadness when mum found out she couldn't have anymore kids as my stepfather had done some serious damage to her reproductive organs when he was beating on her that evening."

"Magnus..."

"She went into a depression, but my dad and I were right there helping her through it all. Dad didn't care if they couldn't have anymore kids, since he always looked fondly at the both of us and would just simply state 'having you and my cheeky beautiful boy is all that I need'. A couple years later, dad asked mum to marry him and now we are all Bane's together." Magnus grinned as he remembered the tears in his mother's eyes when she was finally able to marry the man she truly loved. "With dad's successful business, his inheritance which he took the minute he cut ties with his parents and mum's money from that asshole, they can live pretty comfortably now so mum works part time as a nurse these days and has decided to finance an orphanage. Though she came from a poor background, she was still thankful she had her parents and siblings and knew that these abandoned children have no one and therefore this was her chance to make a difference in the world."

"Your parents sound amazing."

"Even with how bad my life started off, I am forever thankful to the both of them for always putting up with me." Magnus filled his glass once more, offering the last of the wine to Alec who nodded in kind at him for refilling his glass.

"Please tell me if I'm ever overstepping with you Magnus, but what I really want to ask is how they took you...um...being...well...you know..." Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec waved his hand at him, which was his not so subtle comment of asking how his parents reacted to him coming out as bisexual.

"My dad was kind of funny. He was raised in such a prim and proper home that when I worked up all my courage, even as I was sweating bullets and told them I was bisexual at 17 years old, he just sat at the table and said 'what does that mean?'. My mum really cut through the tension as she burst into loud laughter that evening. To think I'd been so nervous, almost to the point of wanting to vomit and yet my dad was as clueless as a little kid." Magnus listened to Alec chuckle at his 'coming out' story. "Mum gave me an encouraging nod of the head to explain it all to him and he sat for several long moments in silence. I don't know what I was waiting for but in the end all he said was 'either way, I'll still get a grandchild out of it right?'. I was so flabbergasted at his response that I ended up nodding my head, considering I was only 17 and wasn't even sexually active yet and there was my old man talking about me having kids!" Magnus delighted in Alec laughing, shoulders shaking, eyes squeezed tightly closed as the rumbling burst from his lips uncontrollably. Magnus really loved seeing all these hidden sides to the eldest Lightwood child. "In the end dad said as long as I was happy, he was happy and he just wanted to be a fun grandpa when the time came." Magnus rolled his eyes remembering it all like it were yesterday.

"That is a heck of a lot better then my parents reaction." Alec voiced, finally getting his laughter under control. Magnus knew just how proper the young man's family was, after all he did work for them. The pressure they placed on their children would be burdensome and he would have crumbled at it if he were their son, but he had admired Alec the most at how he rose to each and every occasion since he met the the young man when he was 19 years old. This handsome Lightwood had such inner strength that even Alec wasn't probably aware of and that inner drive and strength was quite the turn on to Magnus. "I'm not sure what I was thinking when I told them I was gay but man the shouting that ensued, I'd totally ruined our family dinner that night, which was over a month ago.

"Alexander..."

"I thought it best to steer clear for awhile but things are alright now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mum and dad just want me to be happy and I'm truly thankful to them for not rejecting me or worse disowning me." Magnus' grin widened, he pleased that Maryse and Robert had not turned away their eldest child. "Did you want any dessert?" Alec thought it best to shift the topic of conversation.

"No, I'm so full I can't fit anything else in."

"Want to go for that walk in the park with me?"

"Sure," Magnus grinned, smile widening when Alec pulled his chair out like a true gentleman, and then the photographer went about paying for the evening as he refused to split the bill.

#

The walk in the park was nice, Alec's weird and yet sometimes dry sense of humour setting Magnus off several times as they strolled quietly through the dully lit park. Alec had been keeping an eye on the time when he hadn't realised a rude cyclist was headed his way. Magnus' quick reflexes snapped into action as he pulled Alec out of the way and right into his own body before snapping his head over his shoulder,

"Watch where your riding, you don't own the entire park!" Magnus snapped in frustration, really giving it to the cyclist who sped off. Alec's heart was currently pounding as he gazed slightly up at Magnus, the man's long arms wrapped securely around his body, one around his waist and the other around his shoulders rather protectively. He could even feel Magnus warm and slightly alcoholic breath against his cheek. "Honestly, some people..." Magnus muttered before shifting his gaze, his golden-brown orbs finally focusing on Alec. "Are you alright Alexander? He didn't clip you with his bike or anything?" The care in Magnus' tone of voice made Alec's knees weak. He was damn lucky Magnus was hanging onto him! And he seriously should not be thinking about just how close their faces were either.

"I-I'm good." He remembered to mumble out and was pretty much kicking himself when Magnus detached his arms from around him and took a slight step backwards. By the angel why the hell didn't Alec lie and say his leg hurt or something? That way he would have had Magnus wrapped around him a little bit longer. Alec felt so safe in the man's arms he just wanted to stay there forever. "Thanks for being my saviour." Though Alec was crestfallen that he and Magnus were now just walking side by side again, he did feel his heart flutter at Magnus' chuckle.

"Oh yes, I am quite the knight in shining armour."

"Glittery armour." Alec reiterated and they both chuckled the rest of the evening away, heading back towards Alec's car so he could take Magnus home.

#

When Alec pulled up outside Magnus' building, the photographer felt his heart flutter when the VP turned to face him in his car. "I really enjoyed this evening Alexander."

"Me too." Alec felt something on the tip of his tongue as Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out.

'Just tell him you coward!' Alec reprimanded himself.

"You really don't need to worry about these lessons, you do realise that don't you?" Magnus saying that to him was quite the compliment in Alec's books.

"Well, I mean, I still think I'm a bit of a mess when it comes to dating so, you know, if you are still alright with it, can you still give me some advice?"

"I'm not sure what help I'll be, since I think you are doing fabulously on your own and there is nothing wrong with going at your own pace, but if you still want me..."

"I do." Alec blurted out, not even letting Magnus finish. He felt a blush rush to his cheeks as Magnus gazed a little weirdly at him.

'Shit, has he figured me out and now he's repulsed by me?' Alec's internal over-thinking was beginning to freak him out.

"Well, I'd invite you up but I really should get an early night for my date tomorrow."

"D-Date? You've a date tomorrow?" Those very words were soul crushing to Alec. His little voice inside himself was screaming for him to blurt out how much he liked Magnus and wanted to beg the man not to date anyone but him.

"I promised Madzie I would be her model for her latest art project."

"Madzie?" Alec let a rush of air escape his lungs since he hadn't realised he'd been holding it in. "Your date is Madzie?"

"Mm!" Magnus grinned. "She's been begging me all year to model for her and I've finally caved. I was hoping she was going to just do it at my place, but turns out she wants to go to Central Park since autumn is in full swing and she would like the different coloured leaves as her backdrop."

"Well, you know, if you need crowd control or anything, Max and I could be security for you?"

Magnus cracked up at that. "Why on earth would I need that?" Alec just gave Magnus a rather deadpan look as if to say 'seriously, have you looked at yourself in a mirror'. Alec so wished his confidence would slip out of his lips and form into a lovely praise worthy sentence that would make Magnus' heart flutter but instead all that came out was,

"Good night Magnus." The gorgeous man gave him a smile and a wave and Alec watched him enter his building. Once the door closed and auto-locked behind Magnus, Alec thumped his head on his steering wheel.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are an absolute idiot." He muttered to himself before turning the car over. "Such a freaking coward!" Alec bellowed to himself.

Before Alec could pull away from the kerb, he heard the chime of his phone go off signalling a message. He pulled it from his pocket and found it was from Magnus and swiped his phone so he could read it.

'Thank you for dinner, it was truly lovely Alexander. And you know what, since Madzie really does like your little brother, maybe I could do with that security after all. 9am sharp, Central Park by the fountain, if you still want to be my bodyguard that is?' A winking emoji was tacked onto the end.

Alec quickly text Max, telling him he'd swing by and pick him up at 8:00 as he was meeting Magnus and let his kid brother know that Madzie would be with him too. He hoped he didn't wake the youngster up, since it was 11:30pm but then Max was a teenager so he doubted the boy would be sleeping just yet. Jace and he were probably up playing computer games.

The immediate response of 'sweet' made Alec grin before he sent a quick message to Magnus telling him they would be there and for him to get his beauty sleep.

When Alec got home he kicked off his boots and shed his jacket, dumping it on the lounge as he opened the draw on the side table near the lounge and pulled a camera bag from within. Alec sat down on his couch and began to clean the camera he'd not used in quite sometime.

As Alec cleaned away, he wondered whether Magnus would mind if he took pictures of him too.

#

(Central Park – Sunday Morning)

"So how'd I go with getting close last night?" Alec softly questioned Magnus who was currently drinking from a bottle of water.

Who knew that modelling for his Sweet Pea could be so exhausting! She'd come over at 7am and ruffled through his large walk in robe and pulled a variety of shirts and jackets from within and told him to just wear his black leather pants as she wanted him in different styles of shirts and jackets and colours as well. She wanted to see what would be best with the autumn foliage around him. Talk about bossy! Though she was his dear Catarina's daughter so...

"I think I did most of the talking Alexander."

"Yeah but, we still talked a lot, it means I can get close to someone right?"

"Well, yes, but getting close isn't just about having conversations Alexander."

"It isn't?" Magnus couldn't help the gentle smile on his lips. Oh by the Angel was this boy seriously that innocent?

"Getting close also means getting intimate." He watched Alec's eyes widen immediately. "Of course I'm not just saying you jump right into having sex or anything, but getting close, getting serious means you want to move your relationship to the next step, which in this case would mean getting to first base at least." Magnus felt delighted in Alec's blush. He wondered if he was the only one that could make this sweet young man react like this. He truly hoped so.

"You're talking about kissing aren't you?" Alec flushed once he finally blurted that out.

"I am." He watched Alec's blue eyes shift to the ground. "Alexander," Magnus placed his hand lightly on Alec's forearm as he'd crossed them over his chest. Magnus knew that movement instantly. It was like a defence mechanism for the photographer. "Have you...ever kissed anyone before?" Magnus felt his heart hammer in his ears when Alec shook his head negatively. "Oh my..."

The two of them fell silent.

"You're freaked out now aren't you?"

"No, its not that its just...well...you're so...innocent." How else could Magnus put it?

"Is that a bad thing?" Alec felt himself closing up suddenly, arms folding tighter against his chest as though wanting to protect himself from any merciless wrath about to head his way from Magnus. "Wanting to save myself for someone I truly love?" By the angel could his words be anymore embarrassing?

"Alexander, I'm not saying that at all." Alec felt his breath shudder, possibly even a shiver run down his spine as Magnus took a step closer to him, his fingers brushing against his cheek rather lightly and sweetly. No one had touched Alec so intimately before, and when that realisation his Alec, he could feel his heart begin to hammer away and his cheeks warm. "I hope, when it happens for you, it is something that you can truly treasure and remember with great fondness for the rest of your life."

"You did not like your first kiss?"

"Not at all. It was forced upon me by a rather overzealous girl." Magnus chuckled at the memory which at the time absolutely horrified him. He was only 13 at the time.

"What about your first time?" Alec wanted to hit himself for his mouth filter was clearly not working when in front of Magnus and felt his blush heat his face as the tall man continued to eye him quietly.

"Are you asking me what my first time was like with a girl...or a guy?"

"B-Both?" Magnus highly doubted that since Alec was gay and wouldn't be interested in the finer details of sex with a woman.

"They were...alright I guess. It wasn't earth shattering or fireworks behind your eyelids like they state in movies and books, since it was quite daunting and awkward from both perspectives." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip. "I guess for me, I did rush into it because everyone else was doing it so I didn't want to be left behind. I ended up sleeping with my prom date when I was 18."

"Magnus that's..."

"Stupid I know. Its why I hope Ragnor and Cat tell Madzie to wait for as long as she wants. My first times were practically with strangers since I'd only been with my prom date for two weeks before we did the deed and as for the man...well...yeah...I was pretty drunk. So I am a little envious of you to have that strength and resolve to know what you want and that is to wait for the right person to come along after getting to know them better." Magnus gave Alec a small smile before his gaze fell on the bag at Alec's feet. "I've been meaning to ask you since earlier this morning, what's in the bag?" Magnus thought it best to change the subject as he really didn't like thinking about his first times with either sex. Plus he'd just found out Alec hadn't ever had sex let alone even kissed a man! Oh angel Magnus really didn't want to think about what this knowledge was doing to his own body!

"Oh, well, this is the first camera I ever bought. Its pretty old fashioned due to technology these days, but I've always liked the feel of it and then disappearing to my dark room I have set up in my place and developing the images I've taken. I really do loose myself in my art when I have a subject at my fingertips to photograph."

"So whilst I model for Madzie, you'll be keeping the hordes at bay from ravishing my wonderful self and also taking pictures of the surrounding area? My, you are indeed multi-talented Alexander." Magnus gave him a wink.

"Uncle Magnus, have you finished your break yet?" Alec couldn't even respond as Madzie called out for her uncle in her not so subtle way of wanting him to "get back to work" for her since he was delaying her art project.

"Ah, duty calls." Magnus dramatically sighed as he quickly changed into a golden silk shirt, three buttons undone as you could see glimpses of Magnus golden-bronze skin and also the black tank top he wore beneath the shirt. Magnus don the leather jacket over the top and then strode back over to where Madzie was waiting a little impatiently for him.

Magnus' hair was a little messy, not as pristine as he usually liked it, but once he sat on a worn stone bench in front of the autumn foliage Madzie had squealed in delight at this look and ordered her beloved uncle to hold his spread legged pose as Magnus was hunched slightly over, elbows on his knees and one hand cupping his face as he gazed right at his adorable Sweet Pea as she took some photos of him and then began sketching him in her art-book as well.

Whilst Madzie was busy drawing and Max was next to her, offering her his opinion every now and then, Alec stood off to the side, making sure no one got close to the modelling man, though he did notice that Magnus received a variety of appreciative gazes from men and women walking by. He didn't like it, but Alec could totally understand why. Magnus was a freaking God in his eyes! He truly was sex-on-legs like Raphael had pointed out to him back at Pandemonium. And damn that outfit. The spread legged posture, the tight leather pants, the golden silk shirt which made the gold in Magnus' eyes shine that bit more and the slight upturn of one side of his lips, oh angel, Alec was in serious trouble. So much so, in order to distract himself from making a fool of himself by either groaning out loud, or getting an erection or even throwing himself at Magnus' feet (or horrifyingly enough – all three of those) Alec quickly raised his camera and began taking some pictures of the autumn leaves.

Several deep breaths later his camera lens finally fell onto Magnus and he couldn't help himself as he began to take some pictures of the VP. At first Magnus hadn't realised, but when he looked at him, right into the lens, Alec felt his heart stop for a moment. Alec took the shot (and many others after that) and all Magnus did was raise his eyebrow in silent question as to what he was doing, but again his attention was snapped back to Madzie who told him not to move.

#

Alec had made sure that once Madzie was finished with her sketching and had listened to Magnus whine enough that he was getting stiff shoulders in this position that she was happy with what she got, Alec decided to take pictures of her and Max and also all three of his subjects together. It was his distraction so Magnus wouldn't blatantly ask him why he just took pictures of him and so he was covering his tracks.

'Smooth Alec, real smooth...' Alec concluded internally as he started packing away his camera and Magnus came waltzing over, still dressed in the leather pants, gold silk shirt and leather jacket ensemble.

"Do you want to come round and help me develop these pictures?"

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know I just thought...you know...we get along so well and I like spending time with you." Alec voiced a little sheepishly. Could he be any lamer in front of this dashing man? "If you don't want to, don't worry I'm not offended or anything." Alec quickly finished off, trying to look nonchalant even though he was a little gutted that Magnus hadn't agreed straight away to wanting to spend more time with him.

"Let's get some takeaway with Max and Madzie and whilst we stuff our faces you can show me this dark room." Alec plastered on a smile.

'Yes!' The little voice inside Alec cheered happily.

"Cool..." Alec casually remarked before shifting his gaze to the two teens who were having a deep hushed conversation together. Alec nudged Magnus who peered down at him for a moment and then shifted his gaze to the youngsters who were sitting a little close and holding hands. "So cute..." Alec mumbled.

"Oi, you two love-birds, its time to go and Alec is buying us all lunch!"

"Magnus..." Alec admonished the grinning man as the teens split apart, the hand holding ceasing and faces turning red.

Alec helped Magnus cart the clothing back to his car and said he'd pick up burgers and shakes from Taki's if everyone was happy with that.

He got massive smiles as responses.

#

(Alec's Apartment)

Alec showed the two teenagers into his home, Max having been here plenty of times but this was Madzie's first time. Alec laid out the lunch spread on his coffee table and then sat on the floor, right next to Magnus as they all tucked into their hearty meals. He listened, fascinated as Madzie and Max talked about a new fantasy series they were hooked on and when Max said there were cool dragons in it, Alec almost felt compelled that he needed to watch it.

"You will watch it won't you Alec?" Max asked his brother who he'd pretty much convinced as it was thanks to the mention of dragons. Both Magnus and Madzie looked a little confused when Alec just nodded his head. "Alec always read to me when I was little and the books always had dragons in it." Max decided to elaborate and explain his and Alec's fascination with dragons.

"That's really cute." Both Lightwood's shifted their gazes between the grinning Magnus and Madzie as they both said that simultaneously.

When their meals were polished off, Madzie cleared the coffee table, Alec telling her she needn't worry but she graced him with an adorable smile and thanked him for lunch and said this was the least she could do.

"My Sweet Pea is so thoughtful." Magnus gushed like the doting uncle he was.

"Here's the remote, I've netflix so have at it while Magnus helps me develop the film from today." Max took the remote excitedly as he and Madzie got comfortable on the couch and skimmed over thousands of movies and tried to agree on one they would enjoy watching together.

Alec gestured for Magnus to follow him into his spare room, bringing the film with him from his camera which was now packed away back in the draw. He flicked on the red light once he closed them inside.

"Wow, its really dark in here."

"Hence the term 'dark room' Magnus." Said man scoffed and then gave him a light punch which Alec chuckled over.

#

With soft instructions being voiced to him, Magnus helped Alec prepare the chemicals. Time passed and then images were starting to develop, Magnus left speechless at several images Alec had taken of himself.

"You could seriously be a model Magnus, these are amazing." Though Magnus had always been complimented and praised throughout his life, none affected him like Alec's did. This man seriously had a hold of him without even realising!

"I'm sure its more along the skills of the photographer." Magnus praised back and for once Alec was thankful the man couldn't make out his heated blush. "Oh! That's so cute!" Alec shifted his gaze back to the latest developed image which was Magnus on his knees in the fallen leaves, his hands resting against his thighs and he was gazing up at Madzie as she was dropping autumn leaves over his head and laughing up a storm and he too had an unguarded smile on his lips and love clear in his eyes for his oh so adorable Sweet Pea.

"I don't know, you may have some competition with this one." Alec offered up as he hung up another image which had just been developed and in the dull lighting he watched a grin spread across Magnus' lips. Before Alec had alerted Magnus to Madzie and Max sitting so close and holding hands, he'd quickly pulled up his camera and taken a photo of the two teens. They had adorable blushes on their cheeks, smiles on their faces and eyes sparkling across at each other.

"I hope to feel that way again."

"Eh?" Alec shifted his gaze when he heard that wistful tone in Magnus' voice.

"That baby bird fluttering of your heart when that person walks by. The adoration in your eyes every time you see them enter a room and the way your breath catches in your throat. When they are close to you, you cannot help but feel your heart beat faster and if they happen to touch you, your skin tingles."

"Magnus..." Alec was stumped for words. Everything Magnus said, Alec truly felt that way for him!

"Sorry, I know that might seem weird."

"Its not weird at all to say what you feel." Alec offered up. "I'm sure those feelings will come back to you Magnus."

"Yeah?"

"Camille is not the last person you'll love."

"I hope not." Magnus mumbled out before his gaze shifted to the last image being developed. "Oh! Now that is by far the best image." Alec shifted his gaze, heart hammering in his chest and ears as he looked down at a picture of him and Magnus!

"What, when the hell did that happen?"

"I think that brother of yours is quite the sneaky kid." Magnus offered up as he couldn't take his eyes away from the image of he and Alec. They were sitting on a bench together and grinning at each other, like they were just about to burst into laughter, which was something they did frequently together when they weren't talking so seriously. "That little blush on your cheeks is so adorable."

"I think these are dry, we can show them to Max and Madzie." Alec unclipped the photos whilst also listening to Magnus' deep throaty chuckle at his expense since he did not want to bite back at the man's teasing.

"Hey you two I've got..." Alec stopped mid sentence as he and Magnus gazed down at the two teens who were leaning against each other fast asleep on Alec's couch.

"Sorry Alexander, I take it back, this is by far the cutest image." Magnus pulled out his phone and stole a picture of the slumbering teens. They were once again holding hands, shoulders leaning against each other and heads tilted together, both were drawing in long deep breaths. Utterly adorable.

"I don't mind." Alec shuffled to his fridge to retrieve a couple of beers. "Lets enjoy the crisp afternoon air on the balcony and let them sleep for a minute or two longer."

"Now that's a great plan." Magnus followed Alec out to his small balcony and the two men clinked their beer bottles and leaned against the railing.

"So..." Magnus began, unsure if he should really brooch the subject, but he really did want to know, though he was certain Alec wouldn't lie about such things. "Never been kissed then?" The VP watched Alec pause in taking a gulp of his beer, crystal blue eyes shifting to give him a sideways glance.

"You are shocked by that."

"More surprised then anything."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I'm more surprised that no one has tried to steal one from you Alexander." Magnus watched him flush at his bold words.

"You mean aside from the fact that if a girl tried to do just that I probably would have pushed her away immediately even before she could get inches from me and of course I haven't kissed a boy since I've been hiding in my closet for the past six years." Alec rolled his eyes. "With my fear of my parents finding out, I just forgot about ever having relationships since I never thought I'd actually get to be in one so I just concentrated on my studies and archery and then next thing I know all this time has passed and now I've finally come clean about being gay." Alec rambled as he leaned against the railing. "I don't regret coming out, since I just want them to accept me for me."

"I'm glad it has worked out for you Alexander. You deserve to be happy."

"I want to be happy. I want to be happy and in love. I feel like I've missed out on so much but then I also believe that I've got lots to give too and..." Alec's thoughts were lost to him in an instant. And it most definitely had to do with the fact that a pair of insanely soft lips had just pressed against his cheek!

"Sorry, just got caught in the moment there." Magnus gave a small sheepish smile as he quickly pulled away from Alec, coughing to clear away his own embarrassment. Its like the photographer had placed a spell on him as he was wistfully looking out at the view (or lack there of since it was just buildings upon more buildings) but to Magnus with the sun having broken through the thick clouds and Alec seemed to glow, and then Magnus hadn't realised he was leaning in until it was all too late!

Oh angel, what if Alec fled and never wanted to see him again?!

Magnus took a deep breath in, finally residing himself to his fate as he shifted his gaze back to Alec, only to find him staring wide eyed at him, the hand not holding the beer was against his cheek where he'd planted his lips seconds earlier.

"I apologise for overstepping. You just...took my breath away." Magnus offered up as an excuse and watched Alec chew on his lip, his heart hammering in his chest as Alec was thinking long and hard about what had just happened. Magnus felt his shoulders ease when the young man didn't yell at him and kick him out of his home. Instead, his hand, which he now lowered from his face drew out towards him, fingers light and feathery traced his before he adorably linked their pinky fingers together.

Oh magic, the simple touch was divine to Magnus just as a rush of air escaped his lungs. The VP thanked every angel out there as Alec wasn't running away from him. With such a simple touch, could he very well hope that maybe, just maybe Alec may possibly be starting to harbour feelings for him? Magnus was gone of the photographer from months ago, his attraction to Alexander only being cemented during the club and diner incidents. And as much as he really wanted to ask the adorably shy photographer, Magnus decided against it, not wanting the current innocent sort of hand holding to cease. Instead, he turned his gaze to look out over Alec's neighbourhood.

Alec too had been holding his breath but when Magnus hadn't pulled away, confidence began to soar within him. Maybe, maybe he should finally open up to the man about how he truly felt about him? How he'd been feeling for years now?

Though this afternoon just wasn't the right time to do that and so Alec shifted his gaze back to the neighbourhood. He didn't have a view like Magnus did, Izzy telling him that he looked out onto the Brooklyn Bridge and guessed it would look beautiful of an evening, but right now he didn't care one bit.

The best view Alec had ever seen was standing right at his side.

#

To be continued...


	8. Lesson Seven: Compromise

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This was probably the hardest chapter to write and it took the longest to come out too. I kept making changes and I am still 'iffy' about it, but this is as good as it gets for this lesson. It also may have something to do with the fact that my mind has been elsewhere. My brain has done it to me again, and I've been working on two final chapters for Promises of Protection! Glossing over that, I hope someone likes this and it shouldn't be long (fingers crossed) and the conclusion will be here for this little series. Enjoy!

#

Lesson Seven: Compromise

#

Alec was currently wandering the halls of his parents modelling agency.

He'd arrived on time, ready for a photoshoot only to see Izzy was still in her other one. He'd turned up at the main studio, walking straight in and found about twenty staff of a rival company staring at him. Izzy gave him a look of apology, which he read twice from her. One for the fact they were running over schedule and two for the fact she had someone else taking her pictures. Alec gave a slight nod of the head, which for him also meant an apology for interrupting the shoot and an 'its alright Izzy' to his sister.

After all, he had told her to branch out, because when she was famous the world over, she could then shamelessly plug his tiny little business.

As Alec wandered he was still reeling at seeing so many people for the one company. Did one seriously need that many staff for a shoot? And one that was held indoors? Its not like you had to worry about the crowd or the elements. Or were they just that big that they could flaunt themselves like that and hire as many people as they wanted? Alec wasn't sure if whether his own company would ever become that popular in order for him to have the option of hiring that many people, but then Alec wasn't sure if he'd want that many as well. He generally only had two people on the same shoot (one of them being himself) plus the model and their agent hovering in the background. Then there was times when he did it solo, just like Raphael too. To him, the them, they could connect better with their subjects not having other distractions around...

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alec blurted out, his train of thought lost to him as he had accidentally pumped into an employee of his parents as he lost himself within his internal thoughts and was still wandering the halls to kill time until Izzy was finished with her current shoot.

"Alexander..." Alec snapped his blue eyes up and to that voice, eyes widening and a smile breaking across his lips as there Magnus was, dressed beautifully in a cobalt blue suit and black shirt and tie. He literally stole Alec's breath away, like always, and before the photographer knew what he was doing he took a couple steps towards Magnus and just hugged him! "A-Ale..." Magnus could not hide the shock in his voice, nor could he even finish the young man's name at being embraced so suddenly. And then there was the fact that his arms were not fast enough to even return the hug, which he wasn't prepared for anyway, as the adorable photographer quickly let go of him, a flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, you just... I've not seen you in over a week and...I guess I was a bit worried." Magnus felt guilt eating him up inside for worrying the endearing man in front of him. "You weren't answering my texts and when I called, your phone went to voice mail and...well...I thought maybe something happened to you. Maybe you got into an accident or something. Sorry, that is probably really annoying, but I'm quite a worrier with my friends."

"Alexander..."

"When I couldn't get in touch with you I always asked about you when I saw Iz and I think Raph was sick of me asking him too. I mean we haven't spoken about any new lessons and also just not caught up or conversed in general like we usually do and I was thinking, because you've seen them and spoken to them that maybe, you know, maybe I've done something to hurt you and..."

"Alexander..." Magnus was finally able to cut through Alec's adorable rambling. He was a bit flustered, something Magnus found very sweet indeed. 'Oh what this young man does to me...' Magnus internally thought before clearing his throat. He was now feeling even guiltier then ever before. Never in all his life had he ever wanted to place such a sad look on such a pretty face. "I apologise for worrying you." Magnus gripped Alec's hand for a moment, trying to reassure him that nothing was wrong with him. That nothing was wrong with them. "I have been quite busy, but that is still no excuse to not return your calls and messages." As Alec blinked silently up at Magnus, he felt his eyes narrow as the gorgeous VP shifted his gaze, seemingly not being able to look at him, and it immediately clicked in his head.

"You've been avoiding me." Alec from months ago totally wouldn't have picked these types of things up, but all the time he was spending with Magnus and also because of these lessons, he was finally reading the 'signs' better. And his assumption was definitely accurate as Magnus' warm golden-brown orbs flicked over to him before shifting away once more. Alec hated it to his very core that Magnus was being distant with him. "Tell me what I've done wrong, Magnus. Tell me how to fix this?"

"Oh Alec," The photographer felt himself blush a little at the endearing way Magnus had shortened his name. Everyone called him Alec, no one but Magnus called him Alexander, nor would Alec ever let anyone call him that way except for Magnus, however the way the VP voiced his name, like everyone else did, but oh boy did it make him weak in the knees! Though seriously, everything about Magnus made him weak in the knees. Alec had already come to terms with that so seriously, he shouldn't be surprised when the man made his breath catch in his throat, his heart pound in his chest or his knees weak. It was what Alec was affectionately calling the 'Magnus-effect'. "You've done nothing wrong. It is I who has overstepped."

"Overstepped?" Alec's previous thoughts were lost to him at listening to Magnus' explanation. Or lack there of in this case.

The confusion in Alec's pretty blue eyes was Magnus' undoing, though he realised that everything about his bosses' son was his undoing these days.

"About what happened on your balcony..."

"My balcony..." Alec mumbled to himself, sifting through his brain as to what could make the lovely man avoid him so much. Then it suddenly hit Alec. "Wait, Magnus, have you been avoiding me because of...because of that kiss?" Alec felt the warmth in his cheeks as he had softly voiced this aloud.

"Well... I mean, I know it wasn't exactly a true kiss or anything, but still, it was something that you've never experienced before and I just...I lost myself in the moment. You had captivated me there and then that I literally lost all sense of reason and just planted a kiss on you. I didn't even think about how you might feel with having something like that bestowed on you and by me of all people and..." Magnus scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. Never in all his experience had anyone made him feel this unsure of himself. "I guess, its just been eating at me as to where to from here. I mean, I just...I don't really know what to say or how to face you right now for my selfish actions."

"I'm fine Magnus." Alec felt his heart melt when slightly worried golden-brown orbs glanced down at him. "I'm not a princess Magnus. Things like that are going to happen, and yes whilst I'm new to everything, I'm not that blind to the fact stuff like that can sometimes happen out of the blue too." Alec gave a tiny smile. "I was a little surprised at what you did, but please believe me when I tell you that I didn't hate it."

"Really?" Oh how Alec wanted to just tell the man he'd take any kisses from him and then some for the rest of his life if Magnus allowed it.

"Really." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand, finally realising that they were still holding hands, even more so then the pitiful pinky lock he'd given Magnus a week ago. Holding Magnus' hand felt so nice, so comfortable, so very right to Alec. Hell, everything about Magnus felt right to Alec. "I was hoping we could, I don't know, get back into the last of the lessons, but only if you aren't busy." Alec quickly finished off. He didn't want to feel selfish or anything, but he almost felt like, if he got through whatever two lessons were remaining, then maybe that would make him act, make him take a leap of faith and open up to Magnus about how he felt about him.

"My schedule is slowing down for the moment so we can definitely catch up."

"I'm glad," Alec gave a slight grin.

"Let me double check my schedule, but in the mean time, your seventh lesson is all about compromise."

"Compromise? Hmm..." Magnus found it adorable the way Alec tilted his head in deep thought. "I think I've compromised a lot with my family." Alec listened to Magnus give a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure you have pretty boy, but compromising in a relationship can be quite different then with family." Alec frowned at that, wondering what Magnus truly meant since he wasn't exactly elaborating on it right now. Though for a moment, Alec really didn't care, because just gazing up at Magnus he felt the tension in his shoulders ease. He had truly missed the simplicity of talking to Magnus like this. Actually, everything about Magnus, Alec had missed.

"Magnus, can I just ask, instead of avoiding me, why didn't you just come and talk to me about it instead of stewing on it for days?" Never say that Alexander Lightwood couldn't be blunt.

"That is quite the loaded question Alexander."

"Is it?" The photographer was a bit confused, but then suddenly something 'brilliant' crept into his head. "Oh, I know, maybe to make you feel better I should..." Alec didn't even finish his sentence as he took a step closer to Magnus, lifting his head slightly and quickly planted his lips to the side of Magnus left cheek, at the corner of his lips, just like the VP had done to him. When Alec finally registered what he'd just done, what his brilliant idea was, he quickly jerked his head back.

Alec was certain he was blushing bright red, but Magnus' adorable look on his face, his middle and index finger touching where his lips had been, was actually probably the single most precious thing Alec had ever seen from the VP. And dear angel, was that possibly even a blush on the handsome man's cheeks?!That was a first!

"Alexander..."

"Did you hate it?" Alec voiced barely above a whisper, cutting off whatever it was Magnus was about to say. Alec didn't know he was holding his breath until Magnus shook his head and he released it in one flourish. "I'm glad." A sudden clearing of the throat broke the staring contest the two men had and Alec took a couple steps back, head jerking down the hallway to see, "M-Mum!" Alec felt himself squeak out rather horrifyingly.

"Are you ready for our meeting Magnus?" Blue eyes shot to a bead of sweat that was running down the side of Magnus' face. Alec had wanted to reach out and brush it away, but the VP stepped away from him, their hands unlinking which for Alec was practically soul crushing to him.

"Um, yes, yes I am. Sorry for the delay." Magnus gave the blushing photographer a fleeting glance before making his way towards his boss down the hallway and then they entered a boardroom, door clicking shut behind them.

Alec was left in the hallway, heart hammering for two reasons:

One: Magnus had not freaked out on him – bonus!

Two: His mother had just seen him kiss Magnus!

'Shit, if he looses his job because of me...'

"Alec?" The photographer whipped around to see Izzy, cut from his internal worrying. "Where'd you go in that head of yours? I've been calling out to you for a good minute or so now."

"How'd you know where I was?"

"You weren't answering your phone so I rang mum to see if she'd seen you about and whilst she was on the phone in her office she saw you wander past so..." No further explanation was required. Izzy tilted her head, her big brown eyes finally taking all of Alec's features in. "You alright? You look a bit flushed."

"I kissed Magnus."

"WHAT?!" She was beside her big brother in seconds flat, dragging him into an empty office and slamming the door. "Tell me everything!" A massive grin was on her lips at this sudden development.

"Well, no, I mean it wasn't like a real kiss or anything, just on the cheek, and literally just a couple minutes ago too, but the worst thing happened."

"What?" Izzy gripped his hands.

"Mum caught us."

"Oh..."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Alec let his frustration out in his voice, eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you were going to say he freaked out or something."

"No, he just looked a little surprised is all, cutely so if I'm honest. I'm glad he didn't run away or anything, but then we couldn't really talk about it as mum caught us." Alec felt his cheeks warm at remembering the soft and almost awestruck look on Magnus' face at what he'd done, but then suddenly, when he remembered the clearing of the throat, worry gripped Alec instantly. "You don't think she'll fire him do you? For something that I did?"

"Well, I'm not mum, so I can't really say, but I'd like to think she's better then that. Magnus has been loyal to mum and dad for years now. Plus he's an amazing Vie President too. They'd be stupid to let him go over a little something like having the hots for their son."

"Magnus doesn't have the hots for me Iz." The popular model arched her eyebrow as she wasn't so sure about that. She was pretty good at observing people and though Magnus could be quite open and flirty with any good looking person, she had realised that he seemed to be saving it, saving all his energy for her big brother. Now all she needed was for him to open up those big blue eyes of his and finally realise he was worth looking at, worth flirting with and worth being in a relationship with. "Though like you, I hope mum won't fire him. I'd never forgive myself if I was the cause of Magnus loosing his job, nor would I ever ask for his forgiveness since I know he wouldn't give it to me and..."

"Alec, you're blabbering." The photographer snapped his mouth shut. "Now, tell me what in gods name were you thinking when you decided to kiss Magnus here?"

"Well..."

"And in public where people like our parents can very well catch you. Considering you are on the floor that they and Magnus work on the most. You got like some weird kink or something?"

"What? Kink? What do you mean?" Izzy blinked silently up at her brother before bursting out laughing, clutching at her stomach whilst Alec frowned, he knowing this totally went over his head and his little sister knew it too.

"Oh Alec, I love you so much."

"Um, me too?" Izzy took hold of his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

"Lets go do my shoot."

"Sure."

#

(Later that Day – Lightwood Studios)

There was a knock on Alec's office door as he jerked up from the stack of images which were being printing from the 'high spec' printer in the corner of his office.

Its not how he usually got his digital film developed, he still used a camera store for that since they had way better technology then he did, but for a quick check on the images and to then decide on the best one or ones to truly get printed off, he had an old family friend who would always bump his orders up the list they had, which was fortunate for Alec. Sometimes if he didn't do that he would project them on the wall to really look them over as well.

"You still alive in here?" Alec shifted his gaze to Raphael who poked his head in.

"Just printed off some images for a quick check over."

"Your shoot went well with Isabelle?"

"When does it not go well with Izzy?" Alec watched Raphael shrug his shoulders as he entered the office and came over to watch the printer spit out another image of his stunning sister.

"So, I've a question for you."

"Shoot,"

"What are your family dinners like?"

"I guess fairly normal...or as normal as it gets when its my family." Alec watched Raphael arch his eyebrow at that. "Relax, we're fairly normal and they are pretty uneventful in most cases. If I'm over early I hang out in the family room with Izzy, Jace and Max and we either watch movies or some crap fashion show for Izzy or Jace and I play video games with Max. Sometimes we even break out some old board games just feeling nostalgic and such. Or if its a nice evening then we'll end up in the backyard doing the whole barbecue thing and laze around the pool and such. Though since winter is coming quickly, we'll most likely all try and cram ourselves on the couch, but end up spreading out on the other chairs or bean bags, and with the fire roaring, we'll either still watch Izzy's crap shows or maybe even throw on some Disney since you don't have to concentrate too hard with movies like that. And mum and dad are generally not far away, usually in the kitchen having a moment alone together and such. They sometimes come and check on us and grin like fools as they observe us just being stupid kids, no matter how old we are nowadays."

"I see..."

Alec shifted his gaze back to Raphael. "Why did you even want to know?"

"Well..." Alec was quick to catch on, lightning speed in fact.

"Izzy invited you to our next family gathering didn't she?"

"She did."

"You coming?" Alec watched Raphael shrug. "She's my baby sister Raph, I love her a lot." Said photographer arched his eyebrow at Alec's stern words. "So my compromise is, I'll let you date her, as long as you don't break her heart."

"Fair enough."

"I'm serious Raph."

"As am I Alec. I do not date lightly. When I'm serious, I'm all in and I will do right by Isabelle, but she has to want this too."

"She does."

"And you know this how?"

"What part of 'she's my baby sister' did you not hear?" Alec grinned at his own words. "We're very close, but if you want to know the real reason I know she is serious, its because she asked you out first."

"Hmm..."

"It may only be our family dinner, but Izzy never asks anyone out. You'd be her first." Alec was a little taken aback by the sweet smile that fluttered across Raphael's lips, and then there was the way his brown eyes sparkled a little at this news.

"Tu hermana me deja sin aliento..."

"Okay...?" Raphael just grinned at Alec's uncertainty.

"You want to go through those together? Looks like you have about a hundred there." Alec nodded his head gratefully as he and Raphael headed back out into the studio to spread out the images and start picking them to pieces.

#

Several hours later, Alec was sitting on the floor of his studio, photos scattered all about the place as he agonised over which ones made the cut. His ass was going numb, he was sure he'd been there for ages, but once he lost himself in his art, time was of no consequence to him. At least the hundred images had dropped to twenty. Then just over an hour ago, at least Alec thinks that's how long it took him, but he'd gotten the images down to ten and now with a slight yawn, Alec was now looking at the top three images of his sister.

Though his decision wasn't getting any easier. In fact for Alec he was no closer to picking out the best image from the three in front of him and it was frustrating him to no end. The photographer ended up pulling his long sleeved shirt off, leaving behind a simple black tank and threw it off to the side, like that was going to make him feel better and magically snap his mind to pick the picture that would be the 'one'. It was taking him so long to choose and mainly because this was his first chance for great impact since it was his first cover image of a very high end magazine. Usually his images were either half into the magazine or near the end of it, but with Izzy's popularity growing, he'd been given this chance for a cover shoot and now he was down to these three images.

"Hey Raph, which one do you think is best?" The studio was dead silent and his right hand man was not answering him at all. "Raph?" Alec twisted in his seated position, eyes growing wide as Raphael was not there at all. In fact, as he quickly gazed around, none of his small team were around and instead they were replaced with a lightly smiling man who stood there with a cobalt blue jacket over his arm and a plastic bag with what suspiciously looked like dinner was within it.

"I think your staff have been gone for awhile Alexander. It is after 8pm after all."

"Ma-Magnus..." Alec shot to his feet, eyes jerking to the ticking clock on the wall to realise the VP was not lying. "I didn't realise how late it was."

"I know, you loose yourself in your art." Alec couldn't help but chew on his bottom lip as the gorgeous man drifted on over. "Its very cute." Alec didn't know what to say to that and instead observed as warm golden-brown eyes drifted down to Izzy's photos. "Having trouble picking one out?"

Alec nodded his head. "I think I've been looking at them too long that my eyes are starting to blur and I can't pick out the faults."

"Hmm," Magnus lightly hummed as he found the three images which Alec had segregated from the others. He crouched down, placing the bag and jacket on the floor as he picked up the images into his nimble fingers. "May I offer a tip, even though you may already know it?"

"Please," The photographer watched as Magnus headed on over to the white-screen he used a lot for photoshoots and pinned the images up, taking a step back to look them over for a minute or two.

And this trick, Alec did actually know it, but he'd been so tired that his head wasn't in the right place to do just that. He'd been half in a daze for the rest of the day with what had happened at his parents company between him and Magnus and now the man was right in front of him!

"I'm thinking this one." Magnus pointed to the photo and then drifted his gaze to Alec as he walked on over. "Can you tell why?" He loved to just observe Alec as his mind ticked over his images. The slightly narrowed look, those mesmerising blue eyes shifting between each photo calculatingly. Then there was the tilt of the head, the teeth in his bottom lip, it was all so utterly precious to witness.

"The lighting in the left one is not as strong and the one in the middle, something has happened to Izzy's outfit. Its not overly obvious, but its crinkled at the bottom so its an imperfection." Magnus grinned as those were indeed what he had picked up. Alec shifted his eyes to the grinning VP. "You're amazing Magnus."

"Oh, well..." The older man flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes at the praise.

"My parents would be stupid to fire you."

"What?" The VP was royally confused by that.

"Tell me you still have your job and that my mum didn't fire you? I don't think I could handle the guilt and she'd be stupid enough to let you go with something I did to you and you're one of the best things to ever happen to my parents company and..."

"Alexander, you're blabbering." Again Alec snapped his mouth shut. He truly did loose his cool whenever Magnus was concerned, but he seriously was insanely worried about the man's future prospects in regards to working for his family. Then there was the fact since he was getting more and more projects with his parents company, he very much liked running into Magnus and conversing with Magnus during his outings there. "And my job is fine." That was utter relief to Alec, however...

"But mum saw us..." He was still concerned.

"She did." Magnus confirmed. "We had a video conference so it was hardly the time for her to ask questions."

"Well..."

"And even when it was finished she did not want to jump to any conclusions. I think its best that we let it go until we properly talk about things amongst ourselves first. Don't you Alexander?"

"Um, well, yeah, I guess..."

"You regret it."

"What? No!" Alec blurted out. "Its just...I mean...what do we do?"

"We've crossed a line and you are unsure of where to from here?"

"Um..." Alec knew where to from here from his point of view which would be right into Magnus' arms! But again, that awful, awful self doubt began to spread within him like poison.

'People would laugh in your face if you said that the Magnus Bane was your boyfriend.' The little voice of doubt mocked him. 'You aren't good enough for him.'

"Alexander?"

"What?" Alec jerked from his depressing thoughts to see Magnus held up the takeaway bag.

"I've brought a peace offering, to apologise for ignoring you this past week." Truthfully Alec had already forgiven Magnus as soon as he locked eyes on the beautiful man, but seriously, he didn't need to know that. "It's from the Italian restaurant we went to that time."

"I could definitely go for some of their food." Magnus gave him a grin and the two of them headed out of his studio, Alec would clean up his mess tomorrow morning before everyone else showed up.

He shut off the lights, locked up and then he and Magnus were heading up to his apartment where he unlocked the door and motioned for the man to come inside.

#

As Magnus pottered around Alec's kitchen like he seriously belonged there, Alec had quickly gone to his bedroom to pull a sweater over his tank. He had left his discarded top downstairs. And whilst he had caught Magnus giving him the once over, the little voice in his head was telling him to cover up, and it ad made him go grab an old tattered navy blue sweater from the back of his closet.

It was kind of cute the way Magnus frowned at it when he watched him reappear, but he was kind enough not to shell out his pearls of wisdom on fashion.

#

The two men had eaten dinner in silence and Alec at first thought it was going to be uncomfortable, but in actual fact he had felt more at ease, more at peace with everything as Magnus lounged in his home, shoes kicked off, shirt untucked and tie gone. Of course three buttons were undone, giving Alec tantalising glimpses of perfect golden-bronze skin and Magnus was sprawled on the floor, on his grey plush rug and head tilted back leaning against his leather chair. Hands were splayed against his stomach, adorably patting it as he basked in how full he felt with the amount of pasta the both of them had practically inhaled.

"Let me get you another beer." Alec offered as he got to his feet, stepping over Magnus and headed for the fridge, pulling another couple of beers from within and then was back over to the lightly smiling VP as he offered him the chilled beverage. "So, compromise...?" Alec began, the demureness in his voice plain to hear.

"First and foremost Alexander, what you need to understand is that a relationship is a two way street. The both of you have to put in the effort to make it work. It cannot just solely be you, or your boyfriend. It must be together." Magnus had the photographers full attention as Alec was lying on his side, curled up on his couch but gazing intently at him. "When you find the one you want to be with, its important to understand that you are both individuals and as your relationship progresses, the subject of give and take will become a frequent occurrence in your relationship. It helps establish that relationship even more as you work upon your differences and settle together, comfortably, as a couple. So whilst you offer your opinion on matters and your likes and dislikes, you also need to be able to accept his as well. Again, you may not always see eye to eye with your boyfriend or like the same things, but it is important to communicate and get your feelings across so they understand you and you them."

"I'm a pretty easy guy though."

"Yes you are sweetheart, but sometimes that can get you into trouble."

"H-How?" Alec felt his stutter come thick and fast. Magnus had never called him sweetheart before...or had he? It did feel kind of familiar, but either way, it was playing havoc with Alec's butterflies in his stomach.

"A man who doesn't appreciate you for who you are may just very well stomp all over you, and I really don't want that to happen to you."

"Magnus, I'm a big boy."

"I know that Alexander, but all of this is very new to you. I'm very aware that you've never had a relationship before and if that became knowledge to your potential partner they may very well use that against you. They may take you for granted and rush you into things you are not ready for and then in turn scare or scar you from ever wanting to develop another relationship ever again. I know that sounds dramatic, but things like that can actually happen. Look what happened to me with Camille?" Alec nodded his head understanding Magnus' worry. "On the other hand, it could go the opposite and your boyfriend will want to take it nice and slow with you. They may want to experience all your firsts with you and treasure you, because you would be worth the wait."

"Magnus..."

"I truly hope that is what happens for you." Alec nodded his head, trying to take all of this in but also not wanting to read into Magnus' words too much, though no matter what he knew he was blushing. "As you start to explore the dynamics of a relationship, make sure that if you are uncomfortable with anything, you must let your boyfriend know. He will not be a mind reader and you can go at your pace because its alright not to rush into things. Its alright to have differences in opinions and interests and hobbies and such as long as in the end, the both of you care about each other and can meet in the middle. I'm sure everything will work out perfectly. Plus, no matter the differences you may have, you are an amazing man and who wouldn't want to spend time with you."

"That's... No one has ever said anything that nice about me before." Magnus gave Alec's hand a light squeeze.

"Well I'm glad I'm the first." Quickly Magnus retracted his hand and took hold of the beer, taking a large gulp to try and steel his nerves. This innocent boy was seriously testing him.

"When you talk about difference and such, what kind of compromises could happen?" Alec finally blurted out.

"Well, without getting too racy, it could very well be the fact they like going out to parties and clubs and you like spending intimate quiet times with them at restaurants or surprising them at home with your wonderful cooking skills." Magnus gave him a wink as he had not forgotten how delicious Alec's lasagne was.

"You like clubs and parties don't you?" Magnus tilted his head in slight confusion at the sudden question.

"Well I do partly own a club, but my partying days a pretty much long behind me Alexander. I'm not as young as I used to be, even though I'm not really that old either, but with how busy my work is, I don't have a lot of time to spare these days. If I had to choose, whilst I do enjoy a night out every now and then, snuggling on my couch with my Chairman and my lover would win hands down."

"And what are the racy ones?" Alec watched Magnus raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, sexual positions or..."

"Stop right there, I don't think I want to know now." Magnus chuckled at Alec's beet red face. "Um, what would you compromise with your girlfriend...or boyfriend?" Alec quickly tacked onto the end of his question since he did have to remember that Magnus was openly bisexual.

"Well, I don't mind if our interests are different, sometimes I think having the same interests might be too boring. You can have similarities, like favouring a nice evening inside, curled up by the fire, possibly even reading to each other."

"That sounds nice."

"Or going out dancing."

"Dancing...?" Magnus grinned at the cringe on Alec's face.

"Dancing not your thing?"

"I have no rhythm. I'd just embarrass myself."

"Maybe you just need to ensure you have the right boyfriend to keep you on your feet." Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat as Magnus rose gracefully from his lounging position, hands out invitingly towards him and though in his head it was all a bad idea, Alec watched himself place his hands in Magnus' and he was pulled ot his feet.

"What are you doing?" Alec was impressed he hadn't stuttered yet as Magnus lead him to the centre of his living room. Magnus twirled in front of him, showing off a little, but Alec held no malice as the man was breathtaking. He felt himself stagger a little as the VP placed his rather perfect hands on his hips, the warmth practically scorching his skin beneath his clothing.

"When I said dancing Alexander, I wasn't talking about fast music."

"O-Oh..." As though he'd been hypnotised, Alec began to shuffle with Magnus, the man humming a tune which made his eyes droop closed. He was completely bewitched by the gorgeous man.

"See, sometimes compromise doesn't hurt at all." Magnus had to catch himself, eyes widening slightly when Alec pulled him closer, arms securing around his neck, the photographer tucking his head into the crux of his neck and shoulder region.

"Alexander..."

"Will you compromise with me and let me selfishly experience my first dance?" The whispered words against his neck had Magnus caving instantly.

"Of course." Slowly, carefully, he circled his arms around Alec's waist, their bodies flush against each other, they shuffling about the room, no more humming from Magnus, because they didn't need it. The magic, the soundless music, was already in the air between them.

Magnus was fast realising there wasn't much he wouldn't do for the beautiful man tucked in his arms and knew now, more then ever, that taking over as coach from Jace had not been a smart move at all. He'd totally fallen for Alec now. At first it was just intrigue and slight attraction, but now having spent all this time with the sweet young man, Magnus knew in his heart of hearts that Alec was beginning to own his without even realising it. And to think he was helping him to ask out another man! This was torture to Magnus, but selfishly he would take whatever he could get from the sweet photographer. It he could be the one that could give Alec some of his firsts, and nice firsts at that, Magnus couldn't complain.

Even though Magnus had realised all of this, the main question was, could he tell Alexander exactly that? More importantly should he? Did he really want to risk everything they'd built? Of course they'd crossed the line. He'd freaking done it himself.

As much as Magnus was in turmoil, having heard the adorable content sigh from the man in his arms was the best feeling in the world to Magnus and instead of letting go, instead of fearing the 'what ifs' Magnus decided that even if it was just this evening, he couldn't let go and wound his arms tighter around the precious bundle shuffling along with him, burying his face into Alec's messy but soft black hair.

#

Both men didn't know how long they 'danced' around Alec's living room until an alarm from Magnus' phone went off and split the two of them apart. He quickly shuffled over to his jacket which was thrown carelessly over the back of Alec's leather chair and pulled it out, turning the infernal noise off as it had broken the blissful state the VP had been in.

"Why do you have an alarm at," Alec glanced down at his watch. "Midnight?"

"Just in case I fell asleep in the office."

"Magnus..." Alec sounded a little exasperated at this news. "You work too hard."

"You don't get to being VP by slacking off Alexander. And listen to you saying that to me."The dashing man jokingly scoffed as he too knew how hard Alec worked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, since you completely distracted me with dancing..., but what exactly is a 'Chairman'?"

Magnus grinned. "My cat. His full name is Chairman Meow."

Alec cracked up at that. "That's the best name ever, though you never told me you had a cat." Magnus shrugged as it hadn't really come up in conversation in all the time they'd been talking, whether over the phone, text or face to face like this.

"Want to see a picture of him?" Alec nodded his head as Magnus leafed through his phone and then opened the folder he had of his adorable pet and then handed it over to Alec.

"He's so cute. I always wanted a cat but have never gotten around to getting one. Sometimes I think it'd be nice to have a pet, but then I'd feel like I was neglecting it too much."

"Cats are resilient Alec. With the option of owning a cat off the table in your books for now, if you are free tomorrow tonight, you could come on over and meet him?" Magnus began placing on his shoes, Alec realising the man was going to head off for the evening, which made him sad, even though it was midnight now, but it looked like there was an offer to see him tomorrow which perked the photographer up. "He's a little skittish, doesn't really like a lot of people, but I have a feeling he may like you."

"Well, if I'm no bother, and you don't mind me being in your home, I'd love to come over and meet him." Alec rose to his feet, shooing Magnus away from trying to clean up as he silently advised him (with his pointed gaze) that he was quite capable of throwing out empty containers and placing beer bottles into his recycling bin.

"Oh please, you are no bother at all. And besides, maybe its my turn to astound you with my cooking skills? Repay the favour for the fact you never let me pay half the bill at dinner the other night." Magnus winked as Alec blushed adorably.

"What time were you thinking?"

"7pm?"

"I'll see you then." Alec gave Magnus a wave, once again not closing his door until the man was inside the taxi and it was heading off down the street. Alec closed the front door, locked it and then cleaned up before a massive grin practically split his face in half.

Alec pulled his phone from his pocket and though it was now after midnight, he knew the very person he was calling would not be sleeping. Before his sister could even say anything, Alec quickly blurted out,

"Magnus invited me over for dinner."

"Progress already!" Izzy squealed down the line, though slightly hushed. She was currently in her pjs, back against the headboard of her cushy bed and was currently painting her toenails. Her brown eyes glanced at her baby brother who had whined that Jace promised to play video games with him but he had taken off to spend the night at Clary's so she'd rolled her eyes, told him to bring his hand held game device into her room and make himself comfortable as she'd "watch" him with all the interest in the world. She lasted about half an hour before zoning out but Max didn't seem to mind too much. He'd dropped off to sleep about an hour ago and she had pulled the blankets over his curled up form, not having the heart to wake him and once her nails were dry she'd slip into bed and curl up with her baby brother.

"I've been invited to meet his cat and he's repaying me for paying for dinner the other night. And maybe he's also paying me back for the dinner I cooked him awhile ago as well."

"Back up there Alec. When did you learn to cook?"

"I've cooked for you."

"That was pancakes, and the last time you did that was when I was 16. You've never ventured any further then that."

"Well, with work becoming busy and such, stressful even, I needed an outlet which wasn't the gym or archery. I needed something that was a little soothing instead and I saw a cooking class in the neighbourhood newsletter and thought why not."

"And just when were you going to tell me you actually had Magnus over for dinner?"

"Um...Well, it kind of just popped out really. I mean, I didn't think my cooking would really go anywhere but I really got into it and when I mastered the lasagne the first person I thought of cooking it for was..." Alec felt a blush hit his cheeks as Magnus' smiling face assaulted him.

"My big bro is becoming all domesticated for the one he loves."

"Izzy..."

"Alec, promise me you're going to tell Magnus how you feel when you go around to his place for dinner."

"I..."

"Promise me!" His little sister demanded, her hand instantly going to Max's messy brown hair as he'd jolted in his sleep at her sudden shout. She soothed him back into slumber in seconds flat.

"I...promise..." Though in truth Alec wasn't sure if he could do that. After all, he really didn't want to ruin what he and Magnus had, even if they had kind of stepped over the line.

Yeah Alec's compromise might not be the fact that he'll tell Magnus about his feelings, even though every fibre of his being was screaming at him otherwise, but in actual fact he'd finally admit to himself that he was pretty much falling in love, or already in love, with his parents VP.

Ridiculously so.

#

To be concluded...


	9. Lesson Eight: Follow Your Heart

**How to Fall in Love... With Your Parents Vice President?**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Thanks for coming on this journey with me. I hope no one is left dissatisfied... And if you are, well damn. I had always envisioned ending the story this way so if you do not like it, my apologies for that, but personally I'm pretty pleased with how it all turned out.

#

Lesson Eight: Follow Your Heart

#

Alec tried to calm his heart as he was currently standing outside Magnus' apartment building. The VP had asked him if he remembered where he lived, and Alec had lied saying 'no' which Magnus was more then accommodating at giving him the address again. Truthfully, of course Alec knew where Magnus lived. The man's address was imprinted into his memory like the very man himself.

#

Did it seem almost stalker-ish that when Alec couldn't get in touch with Magnus this past week that he had indeed driven past the building? Probably, but Alec tried not to think about it as he'd glanced out his windscreen, peering up to wonder just which one was Magnus' at the time, but then remembered Izzy said his was a penthouse and looked over the Brooklyn Bridge. There were no lights on that evening on the top floor so Alec had headed on home and stewed on what he did wrong to upset the VP so much.

#

Alec finally took in a deep breath and pressed the buzzer for 'BANE' as there was no need to think about any of that now since Magnus had invited him over for dinner. For Alec, it was the highlight of his week. They'd worked out what was wrong, which in fact was them having stepped over the 'friendship-line' and yet both unsure where to from here. So, actually, no, they hadn't truly worked everything out but...

"The door is open Alexander." Alec jerked on the spot when he heard the door click, finally realising that Magnus' building had security cameras, but shrugged and slipped inside, heading for the elevator and up to the top floor where Penthouse One was. As he rode the elevator, Alec took a quick look at his reflection and hoped he looked alright. He had decided to wear the leather pants again and paired it with his denim blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a couple buttons undone. His hair was slightly damp from his shower merely thirty minutes ago and of course unkempt. The photographer was never one to be messy, but his hair really did not look great combed, or so Izzy stated and he was inclined to believe his sister for she was all about looks and fashion and the likes and also for the fact he actually didn't like his hair all styled either.

Alec stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the door, trying to still his raging heart, which of course did not happen when Magnus swung his door open with a flourish and Alec couldn't' help but feel his mouth drop open.

The vision that was before him was Magnus dressed in black skinny jeans, but they seemed to have diamonte's down the sides of them, glittering impressively in the lighting and Magnus paired it with a silk maroon shirt, three buttons undone. Of course they were undone, for Alec to drool over, naturally. What was quite a surprise was Magnus' hair was product free, Alec never realising how long it was as the VP had just pulled it back into a messy ponytail, strips falling out and over his mesmerising eyes which were surrounded by black eye-liner making the golden-brown orbs pop even more. A simple gold locket on a chain was around Magnus' neck and two rings on his fingers, which of course were his favourites, the ones with the fancy M and B on them. Magnus entire posture was very relaxed and there was a sweet carefree smile on his lips.

"Hello Alexander,"

"Ah, um, hey." Alec really did want to kick himself as again he'd lost himself in a Magnus daze, though he was almost certain the VP had given him the once over as well, possibly lingering a little longer on the leather pants then necessary, not that Alec was complaining. "Thanks for inviting me over."

Magnus waved off his thanks. "Come in, come in." Magnus stepped aside to allow Alec to step over the threshold, feeling himself relax in seconds flat, the tension from his shoulder lifting in seconds. No place had ever made Alec feel like this. It was liked he'd just come home.

Right now though, once Alec accepted those strange feeling within him, his blue eyes didn't know where to look first. There was style, colour and texture all around and it was all very beautiful and breathtaking, much like the owner of the apartment himself.

The large open space, which Alec was sure could fit his entire apartment in it, didn't feel as massive as Alec thought it would. It still had that wonderful warm and cosy feeling about it all, though Alec was sure it was mainly Magnus that made his home that way. The photographer was a little jealous that Magnus had a fireplace, where logs were crackling away. There was just something about a fireplace that really did it for Alec.

His blue eyes drifted once more, to a large black and white framed image above Magnus plush lounge. As Alec took a few hesitant steps further into the man's home, he realised the framed image was a photograph of a young Magnus, his eyes were closed, but there was a tiny smile on his closed lips, hands raised and resting on a pair of arms which were wrapped around his shoulders as a woman was behind him, her lips pressed to his temple and her eyes too were closed.

"This is your mother." Alec voiced softly. "She's beautiful Magnus."

"Inside and out." The VP praised as he came to stand next to Alec. "We have many, many family photos together, but this has to be one of my favourites of just the two of us before I met my father." Alec shifted his gaze away, before he lost himself within the shading and lighting and the fact that Magnus as a 12 year old boy was beautiful. That had seriously not changed over the years, though Alec did have to resign to the fact that 'sexy' had just slipped on into his observations of Magnus as an adult man nowadays.

"Your home is amazing by the way."

"Thank you. Its taken me quite a few years to refurbish it from the ground up since it was quite a dump, and cheap, when I first moved in, but now its been resurrected to its former glory."

"Well, if it doesn't ever work out at my parents company, you can definitely go into interior design that's for sure." Alec was rewarded with Magnus' light hearted chuckle before he realised he was actually still holding a small offering to the host of this dinner party for the two of them. "I brought a bottle of wine, I hope you don't mind." Alec toed off his boots, carting them back over near the front door where Magnus had six pairs all lined up neatly.

'How can one man have so many shoes?' Alec pondered internally to himself.

"Of course not, it is very thoughtful of you." Magnus took the bottle of wine and read the label. "Oh and a nice one too."

"I admit, I was clueless at the shop since I really only buy beer, so the guy behind the counter helped out as all I remembered is you liked a nice red."

"Did said guy flirt with you at all?"

"We talked for a bit, he did get a little bit close so I moved away since I was there to buy wine and not have a conversation. I thought I was running late so was trying to get him to hurry it up with his suggestions."

"Alexander..."

"What?" Alec tilted his head as he gazed at Magnus' pointed stare. The VP watched the minute those blue eyes widened, Alec finally going back over the moment in the bottle shop to figure out what he so blatantly missed out on. "Wait, him getting close to me, was that him flirting with me?"

"Did you seriously not pick up on it until just now?"

"Why would I? I was there to buy us a bottle of wine for tonight."

"Alexander, there is something I really need to show you." Magnus pulled the confused man further into his home, their hands linking effortlessly together as Magnus finally shifted Alec to stand in front of a large mirror hanging on the wall between two large bookcases in his apartment.

"Why are we looking at ourselves in the mirror?"

"Tell me what you see." Magnus softly voiced, remembering to let go of Alec's hand lest he get too comfortable and not want to ever let go.

"What I see?" Alec watched Magnus nod beside him before shifting his gaze back to his own reflection. "I see... I see a seriously awkward guy just trying to make it in this crazy world." Magnus felt his lips part. "A guy whose never been comfortable in his own skin and is envious of those around him that are. I see a guy who really wants to do the very best he can, please his family as much as possible, but also a guy who really just wants to be himself and be happy."

"Oh Alexander..." The softness in Magnus' voice made Alec's heartbeat pick up pace.

"Sorry, that really was...lame." He just knew there was a blush on his cheeks.

"Do you want to know what I see?"

"I'm not sure, is it horrible?" Alec tried to joke and it fell flat at Magnus' serious look. "G-Go ahead..." He finally stuttered out, allowing Magnus to rip into him if he desired.

"I see a guy with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." Alec's lips parted in an instant. "I see a guy who is so utterly special that even he can't see how special he is."

"Magnus..."

"I see a guy who loves his family like no one else loves their family. A guy who would go to the ends of the earth if needs be in order to ensure their safety. A guy who is so loved by his family, loved by his friends, that it feels me with so much joy that I can witness it all. A guy who I am proud to call...my friend." Alec felt his mouth go dry, even if tears welled up in his eyes.

They hadn't even had dinner yet and Magnus was placing him into the friend zone again. Not that Magnus knew how much he liked him and how much he hated being in the friend zone too, but Alec wasn't just emotional about that either. Magnus was saying so many lovely things about him. So many things, that because it was Magnus of all people saying them, the man always telling the truth no matter how blunt he was, much the same as Alec on occasions, that maybe he could finally and truly appreciate who he was inside and out. If Magnus could praise him like this, then Alec was worth more then he always thought he was, so perhaps, because of this, there was hope!

'Tell him!' The tiny voice inside Alec's head and heart pleaded with him.

"Magnus I..." Alec let out a horrifying shriek, stumbling into Magnus who caught him in an instant, arms wound around his waist, their chests touching, breaths mingling as something unexpectedly brushed against Alec's leg and had scared the absolute shit out of him. He quickly darted his blue eyes down to the floorboards, completely out of breath and heart now really hammering in his ribcage as he found a pair of bright green eyes gazing curiously up at him.

"I'm so sorry he scared you." Magnus had never seen Alec so cute then what he was seconds ago when he had shrieked like a girl. Not that he was a girl or anything, far from it in fact with how taut and muscular his body was, but seriously, every little thing that came from Alec was utterly precious to Magnus and making him fall even harder for the photographer. Carefully, agonisingly, Magnus finally removed his hold on Alec and scooped down to pick up his pet, silently thanking his little feline companion from stopping him from blurting out his feelings and ruining everything he had with Alec altogether. "Alec, this cute little guy here is Chairman Meow." Magnus held out the tiny feline to the photographer who took his pet with ease, cooing sickeningly sweet to his cat.

Magnus was delighted that Chairman didn't scratch at Alec like he did to so many others that he'd tried to introduce him to. Instead his usually standoffish pet purred up a storm! Even going so far as to give Alec an adorable head butt!

'If that cat ever ends up purring at someone, never let them go Magnus.' The VP couldn't help but grin secretly at Catarina's words of wisdom rushing through his head as he continued to observe Alec interact with his now smitten cat.

"By the angel, he's the cutest cat I've ever seen." Alec gushed as he finally took a seat on the couch, completely affected by Chairman Meow.

At least that helped Magnus with his thoughts on thinking Alec would become too nervous to be around him and want to leave before even getting to taste his mother's famous Indonesian curry he had made this evening accompanied by jasmine rice.

#

Magnus had agonised the entire morning away on what to cook for Alec and then he thought why not try his hand at opening Alec's mind up to his ancestry on his mother's side and had rung her that morning and asked for her recipe, which technically was his grandmothers. She'd drilled him for answers as to why, since the curry was only ever cooked for very special occasions, and when he said he had a guy coming over, the one he'd been hopelessly falling for for the past several months, those very words had made his mother squeal down the phone at him.

The VP had listened to her shout out to his father that he was finally getting back out there, since they knew what Camille had done to him, and she was shouting out to his dad that he'd gotten himself a boyfriend! Magnus had felt warmth rush to his own cheeks, which was very rare indeed, but had also rolled his eyes when his mother placed him on speaker phone so his father could hear their conversation too and that is when he cut off her excited ranting to advise that Alexander was not his boyfriend, just a very dear friend, which sent his heart plummeting to his stomach once he finally admitted it aloud.

#

"Hey," Magnus jerked his gaze over to Alec who had made himself quite at home as he was curled adorably in one corner of his couch with Chairman sprawled adorably in his lap, flat on his back, still purring up a storm and totally using Alec for belly scratches. Oh how the photographer so looked like he belonged in his home. "Where'd you go just now?" Magnus hoped he wasn't blushing too much as Alec had caught his spaced out look and quickly shot into the kitchen and brought out the appetisers he'd prepared.

"I was just thinking about my mother."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes," Magnus put the tray of appetisers down on his coffee table. "I was speaking with her this morning and she finally let me in on the family secret in regards to her famous Indonesian curry,"

"Ok..." Alec drawled out a little confused as to where this conversation was going.

"My mum used to lecture me on it, since I always wanted her to make it daily, but she always said it was only to be made for very special occasions, to savour the flavours and the taste every single time, like it were an old friend or loved one coming home."

"And that means...?"

"I made it for dinner tonight." Magnus watched Alec's lips part a little in wonder.

"You made it...for me?"

"Well, you are special Alexander." Magnus gave a wink.

"Ma-Magnus... I..."

"Oh, try the stuffed olives, they are delicious!" Magnus handed the bowl over to Alec before shifting his gaze back to his kitchen where a timer went off. "Oh, that signals the curry is nearly ready which means I need to warm the rice." Magnus glided on back into his kitchen as Alec watched him from his spot, since Magnus' kitchen was large and open plan, and he could see him pottering around and humming an adorable tune.

"I...really, really like you Magnus..." Alec mumbled pathetically to himself, eyes shifting down as he found green ones gazing up at him. "Don't judge me." Alec frowned as he quickly buried his face into some cushions, trying to remove the blush from his face in order to look normal in front of Magnus once he returned from the kitchen.

Alec wasn't sure how long he lost himself within his thoughts when a sudden shake to his shoulder jolted him. He didn't even realise that Chairman had deserted him for his own tuna and rice dinner as Alec gazed up at a rather worried looking Magnus.

"Are you unwell?"

"Not in the slightest. I was just thinking is all." Alec hoped Magnus wouldn't ask him to elaborate.

"Well, clear your mind of everything and prepare to be amazed." With a flourish of his hand Alec focused his gaze on where Magnus was looking and finally realised the man had actually dimmed the lights a little and that is when he was pulled to his feet as Magnus directed him over to the dining table. It was laid out with the best china and silverware and crystal wine glasses glinting in the pale lighting as rainbow colours reflected off the glassware beautifully. A tiered candlestick sat off to the side, the dark candles smelling like sandalwood and sugar, much like Magnus' own scent, and it was all...well...rather romantic.

"Wow..." As lame as that seemed, it truly was all Alec could think right now. Magnus pulled out the chair for him, giving him another wink as chivalry was not dead on him either, and Alec sat down. His bright blue eyes shifted to the delicious looking curry before his eyes. "That smells so good."

"Smells aren't everything Alexander. It needs to taste wonderful so please reserve judgement until you take that first mouthful." Alec nodded his head as Magnus gave him a generous serving of fluffy rice and curry and then poured him a glass of wine. Magnus raised his crystal glass, Alec following suit. "To you Alexander Lightwood." The man in question felt his eyebrow raise as Magnus was now toasting him! "You have reached your last lesson and therefore I'm graduating you from Jace's class." Alec couldn't help the chuckle that broke from his lips as their glasses clinked lightly together. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too... I hope..."

"Don't say it like that Alexander. Believe it. Believe in my words and believe in yourself. You are an amazing man, one of the nicest I've ever met in my life and only a fool would turn you away." Alec felt his cheeks warm with his usual blush. "And if that guy does not accept your offer of a date, you just let me, Jace, Ragnor and Raphael know and we'll go and sort him out."

"I'm sure that isn't necessary. Well, I hope its not necessary." Considering the guy Alec wanted to ask out was the very man sitting across the table from him.

"The offer is there anyway." Alec gave a nod and then scooped up some curry and rice onto his spoon and then lifted it to his mouth, lips closing over it as he chewed thoughtfully. It took all of three seconds before his eyes lit up and a massive smile reached across his handsome face.

"By the angel Magnus, this is the best curry I've ever had." Magnus delighted in the praise given to him, but more so the tiny little noises Alec was making as he appeared to be having several food orgasms. He was rather tempted to tease the young man about them, but decided against it and savoured this moment by placing it into his memory bank instead. "You've got to make this for me again."

"Any time blue eyes." Magnus picked up his glass once more. "Now, to my official toast to you."

"Oh, sorry about that." Alec placed down his spoon and lifted his glass once more.

"I truly wish you every success in your dating life Alexander. You've always been a hard worker, and anyone who is as selfless as you are deserves everything they truly desire. You deserve all the happiness in the world and one day, I truly hope that comes true for you."

"Thanks Magnus, that really means a lot."

"Now, are you ready for your final lesson?"

"Definitely," His final lesson meant everything was coming to an end and that would leave him with one last thing to do: ask Magnus out.

"When in doubt, stay true to yourself, trust your gut and always, always, follow your heart." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head at those simple words. "I know that seems rather simple and basic, and probably not the pearls of wisdom you are looking for, but if I'm being honest, it is something that I live by now. Doing that and always being honest with yourself and the person you want to be with, is the most important lesson you could possibly ever learn."

"Alright..."

"Now, get back to eating my delicious dinner." Alec chuckled before doing just that.

#

(Several hours later...)

"Thanks for dinner Magnus."

"The pleasure was all mine." The VP walked the photographer to his door. It was getting late and they'd ended up on his balcony talking about Alec's latest works which were about to run him ragged since his calendar was about to be swamped which meant he wouldn't be able to see Magnus for at least another couple of weeks with the way his shoots were being all over New York State and even some that were taking him interstate again.

"You know, Sunday, two weeks from now, you want to come to my parents place for our family dinner?" Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "Mum said we could invite someone along and Izzy actually invited Raphael, whilst Max is most definitely going to ask Madzie and naturally Jace will have Clary with him." Magnus dared not read into it like a date. And it definitely wasn't a 'meet the parents' situation since he already knew Alec's.

"Should I bring something with me?"

"That's up to you. Mum and dad wouldn't expect anything, but if you want to, no one will stop you."

"I'll bring a nice red and maybe, maybe I'll even bring a cake." Magnus gave Alec a small grin and watched him beam a smile at him, already knowing what the thought of cake usually did to him, but Magnus was trying to turn over a new leaf. And all thanks to the adorable blue eyed beauty who had listened without prejudice to his tragic childhood story and still wanted to remain friends with him.

"So, see you in two weeks then?"

"Two weeks..." Magnus nodded and watched Alec turn to leave. The photographer paused and then shifted back around again, Magnus feeling his breath hitch when lips brushed against his cheek once more.

"Thanks for everything Magnus." The VP jerked his head into a nod, once again taken aback by Alec's soft plump lips against his skin. Magnus was in a daze as he watched Alec go, giving him a wave once he entered the elevator.

Softly closing his door, Magnus shuffled over to his lounge, lying back on the cushions which Alec had previously leaned on and could actually faintly smell the blue eyed beauty's cologne against them.

"I really do need to tell him how I feel before I loose my mind Chairman." Magnus listened to his cat meow several times at him, like he was trying to tell him something but couldn't...or possibly agreeing with him since his pet had been so spoiled by hugs and pats and adorable cooing from the photographer.

In the end Magnus carried Chairman in his arms and headed off to bed, deciding he'd clean up in the morning and no doubt would end up dreaming of the possibilities of what it would be like to date the adorable photographer.

#

(Two Weeks Later...)

Magnus' taxi pulled up out the front of the Lightwood stately home, eyes wide at the grandeur of it all. Yes he'd been to several Christmas parties here, but the entire estate still took his breath away.

"Your family has an impressive home." The burly taxi driver voiced and Magnus decided not to correct the man and gave him a grin as he handed over his fare money and a tip.

"They do indeed." Getting out of the car, closing the door behind him, Magnus headed up the driveway, a cake and bottle of red in his hands, gifts to the hosts as promised.

Magnus felt a smile shift onto his lips as he saw Alec's SUV parked in the driveway. The butterflies in his stomach began to flutter as one week without seeing Alec was torturous enough let alone the two that had happened this time round.

The VP pressed the doorbell and took a quick glance at his clothing. He was in black skinny jeans, a silk black shirt, buttons undone of course, but only two this time, he was in mixed company after all and then he had a deep red and black arrow embroidered jacket over the top. His hair wasn't spiked or styled much at all, just a ponytail and some deep red highlights, nothing too drastic. He had on his customary eye-liner, chunky rings and a silver chain necklace with a pendant on it. The VP quickly stopped fidgeting on the spot when the door opened and he was greeted with a smiling Maryse, a rare sight indeed.

"I'm so glad you could come Magnus." The mother was shockingly in a pair of dark jeans and a white blouse loosely tucked in. She had no shoes on and her make-up was quite light compared to how she was in the office. Maryse's hair was also free from the usual tight bun she wore it in too. This was the most casual and relaxed Magnus had ever seen her.

"Thank you for inviting me." Magnus responded in kind, even though it had been Alec who did the inviting, but he was 'intruding' on family Sunday dinner.

"Magnus, come, come." Robert called out to him, he quickly offloading his offerings to one of his bosses before following the other into a large family room.

Of course Magnus' gaze instantly found Alec, he conversing near the large windows, it just on sunset, the warm glow surrounding he, Raphael and Jace in pretty orange light, making the three of them almost look ethereal. All three men had beers in their hands and the almost angelic scene of it all was disrupted by Jace barking off loud laughter at whatever Alec had probably sarcastically commented on. Said pretty boy was in a pair of black skinny jeans of his own which really accentuated his muscular thighs which Magnus knew he stared at a little too long, just like the leather pants incident two weeks prior. Alec was also wearing a cobalt blue button down shirt, it quite tight against his muscular frame and boy did it suit him well.

'Those eyes...' Magnus felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat.

"Uncle Magnus!" Madzie cried out, she having arrived hours earlier as she dashed across the room to the man, the VP's arms instantly out and he held his precious Sweet Pea close. He'd not seen his favourite girl for several days and that just never happened, but like Alec, he too had become swamped with work and had little time for anything else.

At the excited cry of his name, it didn't take long for warm golden-brown orbs to lock with sparkling blue ones, Magnus receiving a sweet smile and a nod of the head from the photographer.

"Care for a drink Magnus?" A bottle of beer was already offered to him by Robert and Magnus graciously took it.

"Come see what Max and I have been working on." Madzie pestered adorably as she pulled on his hand and drew him further into the room, he unbuttoning his jacket, but left it on and sat cross-legged on the carpet as he gazed at the drawings the two teenagers had been doing.

"You two are so very talented." At his praise the both of them blushed cutely, even though Magnus told Madzie this pretty much on a daily basis.

"That they are." Magnus shifted his gaze up to see Alec looking down at all three of them. "Hey Magnus,"

"Hey yourself handsome." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the widening smiles of Madzie and Max at how he greeted the photographer and for the fact Alec couldn't help the pink hue that graced his cheeks, nor the tiny adorable smile as he went about clinking his bottle of beer with his own.

"Dinner is ready." All eyes shifted to Izzy who was in a rather skin tight dress, totally over the top for family dinner and all for Raphael's advantage of course.

"You didn't help did you Iz?"

"No I didn't." Came the pouting reply and Jace quickly let out a sigh of relief before being punched in the arm by said sister. Alec couldn't help but chuckle. He never liked pointing out his siblings weak points, but Izzy had a glaring one which of course was being all thumbs in the kitchen.

"If you value your life Raphael, don't ever eat anything Izzy has offered you if she has had a hand in it."

"Noted." Alec watched his sister pout even more but her mood perked up as Raphael took hold of her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm and then headed out of the family room.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Don't you recall the story I told you?" Alec placed out his hands, helping Magnus to his feet.

"Oh I do, though I thought maybe you were just trying to ease the rather 'dark' mood I'd set that evening."

"You were sharing with me, so I wanted to share with you."

"You definitely got the good genes then."

"I doubt that."

"Oh? So never mind your looks, your talent, your devotion to your family and the fact you can cook."

"Um, it was one dish."

"That is still one dish more then Isabelle." Alec nudged Magnus, shoulder to shoulder as the VP gazed down at him, a smile on his rather hypnotising lips.

"Thanks Magnus."

"No problem pretty boy." Alec felt the man grip his fingers for a few seconds, his heart fluttering at the contact before Magnus let go and was waved to a plush dining chair which was opposite the one Alec was shoved into by Jace.

"This looks amazing Maryse." The VP praised.

"I'm not just a hard headed co-President." Magnus took the bread basket offered to him and placed one on his plate.

"Mum's a great cook, though we rarely see it much since she rarely has the time to cook these days." Maryse pinched Max's cheek as he was sitting next to her.

"As is your brother." All eyes shifted to Alec who was dishing himself up some roasted vegetables. His blue eyes shifted to Magnus who was giving him a silent apology as he hadn't realised this news seemed to be a secret.

"So I've started cooking lessons, big deal. And Magnus is exaggerating. It was just a simple lasagne."

"Well, maybe if we become as special as Magnus, you could grace us with your talent." Alec tried ever so hard not to blush as Magnus laughed heartily, pretty much missing all the hidden information in that snide comment from his sister.

"How about a toast?" Robert decided to shift the conversation. "To fmaily."

"Family." Everyone chorused as beer bottles, wine glasses and soda pop were raised.

#

Alec was leaning against the back porch railing, lost in thought even though he did hear the glass sliding door open behind him. "Hey handsome, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking."

"About?" Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just enjoying the crisp air. I think it won't be long and we'll get the first snowfall."

"Alexander..." Blue eyes shifted, he giving a tiny smile when Magnus removed his jacket and placed it over his broad shoulders. "You've been gone for over half an hour, I was a little worried and Max said you might be out here so..."

"Magnus, you'll get cold."

"I'm fine. I've been cocooned between Max and Madzie this past twenty minutes as they regaled me with that book series you are reading along with them. Plus we were right at the fireplace too."

"They really do love you Magnus."

"Well, so my Sweet Pea should, I've practically helped raise her after all." Magnus gave a wink, knowing he could teasingly always hold the fact that he'd wiped Madzie's bum when she was a baby against her for the rest of her life. "I'm happy the two of them are getting closer and closer because Max is a good kid. He's a really sweetie. "

"Well,"

"Just like his big brother."

"Jace isn't that sweet." Alec grinned at Magnus who blinked a couple times before the VP gave him a light punch.

"You know very well which big brother I was talking about." Alec couldn't help but chuckle a little, which for Magnus was so very Alec and so very adorable.

"Hey Magnus, truthfully, I wasn't just out here for the cool air."

"I gathered that."

"I've been thinking about the last lesson, you know about following my heart?"

"Yes," Warm golden-brown eyes locked with mesmerising blue ones. The VP practically felt breathless as Alec took a step closer to him, head slightly tilted upwards towards him, their body heat practically mingling together.

"Do you think...maybe..."

"Yes?" Magnus was most definitely breathless right now.

"You and I..." Alec was barely a hairsbreadth away from Magnus' soft plump lips.

"Movie time!" The men jerked apart, the moment lost to them, leaving them with hearts pounding and for Alec his cheeks lightly flushed and not because of the crisp cool air either.

"We...um...should, you know..."

"Get back in there?" Magnus finished off and Alec jerked his head into a nod as they stepped back into the warmth of Alec's family home. "I'm just going to..." Magnus pointed to the downstairs bathroom and Alec gave a nod and headed into the family room, making himself comfortable in the corner of the couch, resting against some cushions and then promptly placed a pillow on his crossed legs.

"Alec, another beer?" He took the offered beverage from Jace who was walking back in with the others. They looked like they'd all come from the kitchen since there was bowls of salty and buttery popcorn and various drinks being shared about the room.

When Alec watched Izzy walk back into the family room, followed by Raphael and Magnus, the photographer grinned at his sister, patting his lap, but for a single moment felt a frown mar his lips as she walked straight past and to a love-seat that she sat on with Raphael instead. Suddenly, the usual traditional thing of Izzy flaking out on the couch with Alec, her head in his lap, was gone. His baby sister wasn't just his now. Though Alec would never make Izzy feel guilty about going against their usual tradition and gave her a genuine smile of his own as she was resting her head against Raphael's shoulder and his arm was loosely around her waist tucking her in closer. She was oozing happiness so who was he to begrudge her to snuggle with hew new boyfriend.

Not that Alec could think much more on his sister and right hand man when he jerked as there was a sudden weight against his lap and quickly darted his blue eyes down, which in the end grew a wider because Magnus was currently grinning up at him, his head resting on the pillow in his very lap!

"Since Isabelle is not taking you up on the offer, don't mind if I do Lightwood." The VP gave the adorable photographer, who had lost his voice, a customary wink. Any sort of awkwardness they may have felt back outside seemed to have vanished.

"Oh man, I was going to do that." Magnus shifted his gaze to a pouting Max and with quick hands, surprising the teen, as a slight snort of surprise broke from the back of his throat, Magnus pulled Max towards him and flopped him on the large couch, right into Magnus arms, the youngsters back to Magnus' chest in a very innocent and adorable hug, like family as they both rested on their sides, facing the large flat screen TV and the grinning faces of everyone else in the room.

"Uncle Magnus!" Madzie huffed, hands on her hips and a roll of her eyes were the VP's reward in regards to his sudden antics. "You could of hurt Max"

"Relax Sweet Pea, Max is tough, he can handle it, can't you Maxy?"

"I can." The teenager shifted his head to beam a smile up at Magnus as he'd just been given a nickname. Magnus only gave you a nickname if he really liked you and wanted you within his awesome circle of friends. Max was chuffed.

The 'adults' in the room watched as Madzie pulled a beanbag over and sat it down so she was still close to the youngest Lightwood and also held a bowl of popcorn in easy reach of both Magnus and Max, so that was pretty convenient for them as well.

"So, Lion King everyone?" Clary offered up her suggestion and there were rounds of 'sure' and it wasn't long before the old animated movie was selected, surround sound on and the 'Circle of Life' began.

#

(Over an hour later...)

Robert and Maryse were enjoying a strong cup of coffee on stools in the large kitchen/diner of their stately home. As they sat on opposite sides of the island bench, there was a plate with a slice of cake on it which they were sharing between them.

"Its awfully quiet for them." Robert mused aloud, though he wasn't exactly complaining. A nice quiet house had its perks.

"Maybe they are behaving because they have guests over?"

"Should we check, you know, just to make sure everything is alright?" Maryse smiled at her husband of over 25 years because as stubborn and hard headed as he was, he was quite the worrier too. He had passed those genes to their eldest for sure.

The Lightwood parents left their coffees and shared cake where they were and headed for the family room. Heading for the slightly ajar door they could hear the movie playing, but it was still awfully quiet, which wasn't usually what happened at their family dinners.

Usually they would hear loveable bickering between Jace and Izzy and Alec trying to reason with the both of them. And then Alec and Max would get into whatever book series they were reading or even comics every now and then too. Max and Jace would sometimes be battling it out at some random video game with Izzy flipping through a magazine and also sending text messages to a million and one friends. They would also come upon the sweet scene of Alec curled into the corner of the couch and Izzy's head resting in his lap, his fingers brushing through her hair. Alec would have the cutest and goofiest smile on his lips.

As Maryse pushed the door open, what greeted their eyes made their hearts melt and swell at the same time.

Jace and Clary were in a double beanbag, cuddled together and eyes glued to the massive flat screen TV. Clary was mouthing the words to the movie and it was making their blonde boy chuckle quietly as he called her a Disney freak, lovingly of course, as he pressed his lips to her temple.

Then there was her sweet baby girl, head against Raphael's chest and his arms securely around her, holding her close and seemingly looking like he'd never let her go. Robert and Maryse observed as Raphael murmured something to their daughter, against her shiny black hair before pressing a kiss to her temple which she gave the cutest of smiles Maryse had ever seen her daughter bestow. Izzy was usually confident and in your face but it seemed the experienced photographer was her weakness as Izzy closed her eyes, not caring about the movie at all and basked being within Raphael's strong arms as she curled one of her own around his waist.

Then there was her youngest, he sitting on the plush rug, right next to Madzie who was still curled up in the beanbag, but her left hand was linked with Max's right one, their heads leaning together as they chatted quietly together whilst also every now and then glancing back up and over to the TV.

However, what really got the Lightwood parents hearts moving was Alec, their beautiful baby boy. Maryse and Robert couldn't help but glance at each other before once more eyeing their eldest who wasn't watching the movie at all. He was completely captivated by Magnus who still had his head resting on the pillow in his lap and he was flat on his back, eyes closed as it looked like their VP had actually fallen asleep! Though it could very well have something to do with the fact that their sweet son had curled his right hand against Magnus' left cheek, cupping it gently and the soft pad of his thumb was caressing the man's smooth cheek. Then there was the smile, Alec's tender smile was what did it for Maryse. Mother's intuition told her everything she needed to know right now: her baby boy was in love with Magnus.

Rather suddenly, all the endearing moments that Robert and Maryse were witnessing were broken as the abrupt end to the movie ended with the 'boom' of it all and it had actually made everyone jump in their lounging positions. Well, everyone except Magnus that was. Maryse and Robert observed him stretch like a cat, arms over his head, and a terribly cute little groan escaping his lips which of course made Alec shift his hand away much to his chagrin it seemed, their baby boy frowning at the loss of innocent skin to skin contact with their VP, though his rare smile was back on his lips at listening to Magnus' content little sigh. Once the VP was finished stretching, golden-brown eyes fluttered open to blink up at Alec, one of Magnus' hands raising to cup Alec's cheek rather sweetly.

"Was the movie good blue eyes?" Alec could do nothing but jerk his head into a nod, even though he'd not paid attention to it at all. He'd seen it a million times anyway.

"Was your sleep good?"

"Very much so, I had quite a comfortable lap to lie in, though sadly, it is getting quite late so I should call it an evening." Again Maryse watched her son frown at this news.

'Why aren't these two dating?' Maryse inwardly thought as the adoration in their eyes was clearly for each other.

"You are welcome to stay Magnus." Maryse piped up, this pretty much all she could do for her shy son without blatantly telling them to just hurry up and ask each other out already. She watched as everyone's eyes gazed over at her and her husband, none of them realising they had been standing there for who knows how long. "We've plenty of room, so even Madzie can stay, if she wishes to."

"Madzie doesn't even need to stay in one of the spare rooms, she can bunk in my room since Clary's staying the night as well." Madzie beamed a massive smile at Izzy, perking up instantly at being able to spend more time with two very sweet young adult women who really made her feel like she was a grown up and also part of the family.

"Please can I stay Uncle Magnus? I promise not to cause any trouble and I'll make sure to message mum and dad as well." The teens eyes were big and dewy, pleading with her Uncle to cave to her request.

"Oh alright." Madzie let off a cute squeal as she launched herself at Magnus, hugging him around the waist as he was now up on his own two feet, arms secure around his Sweet Pea as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Make sure to behave and offer to help Maryse and Robert with anything they need for allowing you to stay this evening." Madzie nodded her head and then let go. "Thank you for the offer to stay as well Maryse, but I really do need to head off."

"Hot date Magnus?" Jace couldn't help but ask as he helped Clary out of the beanbag and pretended not to pay attention to Alec's glare.

"Actually yes," Jace shifted his gaze to the absolute gutted look flashing across his brother's face, though Magnus hadn't seen it at all since Alec was still on the couch behind him. "Though not in the sense you think Goldilocks." Several eyes shifted to Alec, his back straightening, eyes sparkling brighter and a relieved smile on his lips at hearing this. "I promised my parents I'd spend Sunday with them so I've to be up early and head out their way. Its a good couple hours or so drive. I've not been over to their neck of the woods in over three months and if I delay it anymore, I swear my mother will place a hit out on me."

"No she won't, she loves her beautiful boy too much." Raphael remarked. "Though it is quite late as Magnus has said so I best be going also." The photographer untangled himself from a pouting Izzy.

Magnus' and Raphael's movements seem to prompt everyone to get up and all house occupants and guests were heading towards the large entrance foyer.

"Why not stay the night with me, Alec and Max?" Jace presented the offer to Raphael. "Izzy looks hilarious in the morning." He was whacked for that as Izzy moved past, planting a kiss on Raphael's cheek as she took Madzie's hand in hers and then led her and Clary upstairs to her bedroom, after Clary kissed Jace good night of course. "We can talk girls and I can tell you some great Izzy childhood stories."

"You tell mine and I'll tell yours!" Izzy shouted from up the stairs which made Jace frown.

"Um, Jace..." Max began, but was soon cut off by his father.

"I'm not sure I want you lot talking about girls and what you've gotten up to with them over the years in front of Max. He's still just a young teenager who doesn't need to listen to all that stuff yet." Max arched an eyebrow at his father. "I know you probably know more then I really want you to, but seriously, with the amount of girlfriends you've had Jace, I really want to keep Max as innocent in my head as I can." The remaining Lightwood children, their guests and Maryse herself couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Relax dad, I'm not listening to Jace or Raphael talk about girls and I already know all of Izzy's embarrassing stories from Alec too." Max started heading up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep in my own room." The teen stopped half way up the stairs and shifted back around to face his blonde older brother. "And Jace, you should seriously know by now that Alec wouldn't be interested in talking about girls either." Big brown eyes shifted to a lightly flushed Alec. "If you want to ditch them big bro, come stay with me."

"Well..."

"Oh yeah," It was like Jace suddenly forgot, too much alcohol buzzing in his system as he interrupted whatever it was Alec was about to say, which was no doubt an acceptance of Max's offer since there was no way he wanted to listen to Jace moon over Clary and possibly Raphael do the same about their own bloody sister! "Alright then, we can talk girls and Magnus."

"What?" Came a rather confused voice from behind Alec who was looking wide eyed, lips parted in shock and he was also bright red in the face at Jace's slip of the tongue.

Maryse had her hand on her forehead as she glanced a look at her eldest and then to the VP of her company who was staring between Alec and Jace. Raphael whacked Jace on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Robert dragged his blonde son up the stairs, feeling a little awkward, but also sorry for his eldest boy as he'd seen his wife's calculating look from before and she had come to the same realisation that he had which was his eldest was already in love with their rather oblivious VP. "Oh shit! Alec, sorry!" Jace shouted back down the stairs even as Robert was dragging him away. By the angel if things did not work out between Alec and Magnus he was going to have to give Jace a serious talking to about possibly ruining things between the two young men before they'd even had a chance to even try!

"What did he mean by that?" Magnus' soft melodious voice made Alec's face turn redder and his heart hammered in his ribcage. The photographer seriously thought he was going to be sick as self doubt began to plague him once more.

'Now you've done it Alec. Magnus knows you like him and he's horrified by it all! Granted it was stupid Jace that let it slip, but you should have laughed it off and not made it as awkward as it is now.'

"Alexander?" Blue eyes jerked up, shimmering with a thousand and one emotions as Alec was gazing up at Magnus, he oh so close, hand reaching out to him, but a flight or fight emotion attacked Alec before he could even figure out what it was and he did the only thing he could: run.

"I... I'm going home..." Alec quickly slipped his feet into his boots, not bothering to lace them up and grabbed his jacket as he rushed out of his parents place, daring not to look back at Magnus and what was sure to be a repulsed look on his face.

When the door clicked closed, it seemed to jolt Magnus from his daze as he shifted his eyes between Raphael and Maryse. "You don't think Alexander..." Maryse hand on his forearm stopped Magnus' train of thought as he shifted his warm golden-brown eyes to look into older and wiser blue eyes.

"Magnus, you are not a silly man. You might be a little slow on the uptake since you've not placed your own feelings out there, with good reason." Magnus felt his lips part as he hadn't realised how well Maryse had been paying attention to him and his whole 'Camille situation'. "My VP is always straight to the point and will always go and get what he wants, what he truly desires, so I implore you now Magnus, to do just that right now."

"Um," Raphael placed his hand on his shoulder stopping his jumbled thoughts.

"Word of advice Magnus, and one I know you are starting to live by now, follow your heart." Magnus gave a tiny smirk as over the years he and Raphael had a few conversations around that very notion. It was also Alec's final lesson too, but hey, why not use it for himself as well?

"As secretive as Alec can be, I'm sure he thinks he's not good enough for anyone, let alone the person he has started to develop real and very deep feelings for and we both know there is only one person who can relieve him of such self doubt, don't we Magnus?" Maryse placed her hand against her VP's cheek. "If you like my son, tell him Magnus."

Magnus felt a wide smile reach his lips and shift into his eyes and he leant forward, placing his lips against Maryse's cheek. "Thank you," He murmured softly and then urgently shoved his feet into his own shoes and then he was out the door in seconds flat.

"Alexander!" Magnus rushed down the steps and felt the pebbles crunch under his shoes as he darted towards the photographer. "Please wait!" The driveway was palely lit and Magnus skidded to a halt on the pebbles, Alec only having reached his SUV but hadn't actually gotten into it and driven away thank the angel. He seemed to be lost in thought but when he turned around to face Magnus, worried blue eyes, slightly shifty, definitely embarrassed and chewing adorably on his bottom lip, Magnus knew what he had to do within a heartbeat. He'd been thinking the signs had been there and with everything that had happened over the past several months, their interactions, these lessons and the tiny cheek kisses and the missed kiss from a couple hours ago too, it was all Magnus needed to finally open up his heart again, to take another chance. "Alexander, would you like to go out with me?" Blue eyes widened at his sudden question. "And I mean for real, not as friends."

"Wait, all my lessons... No!"

"N-No?" Magnus suddenly felt gutted. He'd just placed his heart out there for the first time in what felt like forever and Alec had rejected him! Magnus wasn't sure he'd ever be able to wear his heart on his sleeve like that again, feeling the anguish creep up like disgusting bile in his throat.

"Those lessons were for me! They were mine to finally work up the courage, to build up to this moment so after all these years of being a coward I could ask out the one I want to be with." Magnus' heart hammered away, transfixed by Alec's blazing orbs.

"Well, Isabelle and Jace did make mention that I could also benefit from these lessons too, since I've not dated anyone for over a year." Magnus was getting worried as Alec paced a little in front of him. "And you're not a coward Alexander. You're just adorably shy, and protective of your feelings, like myself, but when you know you want something, I'm sure you'll find the strength within you to go and get it."

"It was meant to be me..." The soft way Alec spoke, the way he almost seemed like he was pouting melted Magnus' heart.

"Have I ruined it for you?" Magnus barely asked above a whisper, observing as Alec quickly shook his head.

Truthfully, as Magnus' words started to sink into Alec, a sudden giddiness was starting to bubble within him.

'Did I just hear the Magnus Bane asking me out?' The little voice inside Alec shouted excitedly. 'I did hear it didn't I?'

"Earth to Alexander, are you in there?"

"What?" The photographer was knocked from his thoughts.

"I'm hoping you did hear what I asked?" Magnus sighed in relief as Alec nodded his head. "Well that is a relief, however, do you realise that you haven't actually answered me?" Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks as he did just realise he'd been standing there and had now just been wistfully gazing up at Magnus in his parents driveway, wondering if what the man said was actually what he heard and now Magnus had confirmed it! Alec felt his breath stutter a little when Magnus stepped closer, fingers brushing lightly against his pinkish cheek. "So, what do you say Alexander?" Magnus took another step closer, right arm slyly moving around Alec's waist, making the photographer shiver. "Will you date me?"

"Only if you date me too." That had to be the cutest response Magnus had ever heard in his entire life as he couldn't help but pull Alec into his arms, securing him within his warmth as he pressed his lips against his forehead for a moment, eyes closing as all Magnus' prays had been answered.

"Oh lord, what are you doing to me Alexander?"

"I don't know, what am I doing to you?" Came the muffled question as Alec was in sheer bliss as he had tucked his face into Magnus' neck and shoulder region, his arms wrapped around Magnus' waist while the older man's were once more around his waist and shoulders holding him possessively close. Alec couldn't help but take in a deep breath, inhaling Magnus' musky and rather hypnotic cologne and the sandalwood and sugar scent on his skin. It was homely and sweet, a weird combination, but so very Magnus and Alec almost felt drunk on it.

"You, my pretty boy, are seriously testing me in the taking things slow department."

"Who said you have to go slow?" Alec boldly whispered back as Magnus pulled him slightly away which Alec really, really, really didn't like at all. He wanted to be against Magnus' warmth once more, and never wanted to leave. He'd been dreaming of this for years now and being even a hairsbreadth away was sheer torture to the photographer.

"I already told you Alexander, I want your first relationship to be amazing, to be one that you will fondly remember for a long, long time." Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip, stopping himself from proclaiming to Magnus that he wanted the VP to be his one and only relationship. Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus cupped his cheek in his warm comforting hand. "I will not be that boyfriend who takes advantage of you Alexander. I want to treasure you, experience all your firsts with you, and take care of you because you are that special to me." Alec felt his face flush at Magnus' endearing confession, feeling the man's thumb glide over his cheekbone rather sensually.

"S-Say that again."

"Which part?" Magnus felt a sweet smile grace his lips at this oh so adorable man who seemed to be leaning towards him, possibly knees growing weak at all the emotions and feelings he was suddenly experiencing right now.

"A-All of it, b-but mainly...the...the b-boyfriend bit." Magnus felt a wide smile reach his lips and drift into his eyes at Alec's adorable stuttering and of course the brighter blush on his cheeks. Even if the lighting was pale out here, in the middle of the night, Magnus could tell just how much he was affecting this sweet photographer.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Alec sucked in some much needed air at the way his full name sounded coming from Magnus' slightly exotic and downright sexy tone of voice. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Alec threw his arms around Magnus' shoulders listening to his chuckling as his arms secured around himself once more too. "By the angel Magnus, yes a thousand times over!"

"Oh, I've already made my Alexander happy and we've barely done anything yet." Alec couldn't help the slight shiver that went down his spine at the 'my' sentiment Magnus decided to teasingly tack in front of his name. He was starting to realise that he was going to have to endure a lot of Magnus' loving teasing as they ventured into this relationship together, but, Alec decided he'd take it all as long as he got to be with this man no matter what.

"I've always been stupidly happy, even when I didn't think there was a chance of us being together Magnus." The VP tried not to swoon at Alec's softly spoken confession. "As long as I was near you, talking to you, I was so very happy, am so very happy." Magnus was sunk. This was by far the cutest man he'd ever met and by the angel, no matter any disagreements they had as the days, weeks, months and possibly (hopefully) even years went by, Magnus didn't care, for they'd work it all out. Magnus was a hundred percent certain that he wasn't about to let this sweet man go any time soon.

"Alexander..."

"Mmmm," The photographer mumbled and sighed against Magnus' skin once more, not wanting to move from his cosy position as he was tucked against the VP again.

He was always the headstrong and very stubborn one of the family, never showing his feelings for fear of being made fun of, or worse yet, rejected for them. And yet with Magnus, he was different. The very man made Alec feel different, made him feel better about himself. Magnus made him feel many, many things indeed. Though most of all, and what was starting to really matter to Alec was the fact that whenever he was with Magnus he felt safe. He felt safe, secure and important.

For the first time ever, Alec truly felt like he was number one in someone's life. Or maybe he was getting ahead of himself... Alec shoved the negative thought instantly to the back of his mind as Magnus was not that kind of person. They'd spent so much time with each other that Alec was confident that he knew this gorgeous man more then anyone else...well more than his siblings at least.

"Magnus..." Alec sighed blissfully when the man's hands fluttered up and down his back, beneath his jacket and making him shudder. Even now, Magnus made him feel so insanely special and good about himself. At the tiny ministrations, Alec's body practically purred at Magnus' caresses, never wanting them to stop. It was like his own body, his heart and his soul as well, were telling him to let go, to be free, to allow himself to just be held by someone he truly trusted with everything he had, and that very person was Magnus.

Alec could seriously feel in his entire being that Magnus would take care of him, just like he said he would before. And with all these jumbled feelings happening right now, even if it was all a little unknown to Alec, it was Magnus and the man was everything he wanted. He would allow Magnus to take charge and with that thought in mind, Alec felt excitement bubble within him just thinking about it.

"Alexander," His very name came out like a purr which made him shiver deliciously once more. "Let me take care of you." Magnus sweetly confessed into Alec's ear. "Lets fall in love together." Alec's brain was quickly turning to mush, but when those softly spoken words reached him, Alec felt himself stiffen in seconds, feeling Magnus do the same on instinct as he slowly pulled away from the warm embrace, gazing up at Magnus with sparkling sapphire eyes, almost needing the man to reaffirm if what he heard had actually happened. "Am I...getting ahead of myself?" Magnus whispered into the cool night air, relief flooding him instantly when Alec shook his head, the most amazing smile Magnus had ever seen gracing his lips and shining endlessly into those pretty blue eyes.

For Magnus, Alexander was the most beautiful person he'd ever come across, so much so his body moved on instinct, hoping beyond all hope that what he was doing, or about to do, was not going to scare the photographer away as his thumb ghosted over Alec's parted lips, feeling the tiny little pants as his breath had become erratic.

'Oh my god, is Magnus going to kiss me?' The tiny voice inside Alec shouted.

"May I kiss you Alexander?" Alec felt the butterflies scatter about his belly and his heart melted for the umpteenth time. He was also pretty chuffed at himself for picking up on the vibes correctly too.

"You don't even have to ask." Alec replied rather breathlessly, his eyes fluttering closed, hands fisting into Magnus' jacket, clenching at his hips as he waited with baited breath for what he'd been wanting for years. When Magnus' warm soft lips brushed tentatively against his own, Alec felt his toes curl in his boots. This was everything, and more, then the photographer had ever hoped for.

Alec let out a breathy gasp, jolting a little when Magnus stepped impossibly close, their taut bodies pressed so snugly together now and Magnus' lips moulded perfectly over his own, a little more desperate it seemed as Alec was taken on quite the adventure for his very first official kiss. Alec's heart hammered in his ears, but there was no stopping the two of them as Alec felt Magnus' warm wet tongue seeking entrance and by the angel did Alec give it to him in a heartbeat.

Magnus was practically devouring him and Alec loved it!

Unfortunately for the two men, who were completely lost within each other, their sensual and rather hot lip-lock was suddenly broken by whistles and cat calls, Alec breaking the kiss, though still keeping Magnus close as he jerked his head over his shoulder and glared back into his family home as he was staring at the massive grins on Jace, Izzy and Clary's faces as they were peaking out the front door at them! Even Raphael was there too!

They had all (aside from Max and Madzie though Alec was certain the news would travel fast to those two) been spying on them and by the angel Alec didn't want to look up to the second floor, because he had seen a curtain move from the corner of his eye and he was certain it was actually his own damn parents who were also looking at he and Magnus out the window too!

After several long embarrassing minutes, and Alec glaring, it was Raphael who finally pushed his siblings and Clary away and closed the door.

"Oh god that was embarrassing." Alec thumped his forehead against Magnus' chest, listening to the gorgeous man chuckle softly. "I think my parents were watching us too." Alec mumbled and felt his cheeks warm even more. It was one thing to finally be true to himself and come out to his parents, but that didn't mean everyone had to witness his first kiss with the man he'd secretly been falling in love with!

"You haven't seen embarrassing until you see my parents." Alec shifted his gaze back up to Magnus, watching as the dashing man dragged his own gaze down, unashamedly, to his plump moist lips, which of course sent a blush right to Alec's cheeks once more. Alec was definitely discovering that Magnus was not a shy man as the VP brushed his tongue over his lips remembering the feel of Alec's and quite possibly looking like he wanted to initiate another heated kiss with him!

"Embarrassing or not, I want to get to know you better Magnus and that does include meeting your parents." Magnus blinked quietly down at a now slightly fidgeting Alec, the photographer thinking he'd already overstepped. "I mean, you know, only if you want to introduce me to them and what not. No pressure or anything..." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, hating his insecurity.

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

"What?" Alec had not been expecting that.

"Too soon to meet the parents?"

"No, its just...well...you know mine already so..." Alec scratched at the back of his neck as he'd not been expecting such a fast development in a sense. "There is no pressure to invite me so soon Magnus, but if you do mean it, I really would like to meet them."

"Of course I mean it. Though I must warn you, they are ridiculously affectionate and I'm certain, one look at you and my mother is going to pamper you."

"If that means she's going to like me and give her blessings to let me be with you, then I don't mind what she does."

"Oh they'll both like you alright, because they'll instantly see it upon my face."

"What do you mean?"

"With all the relationships I've had, whether they be short term or long term, I've never been happier with anyone then when I am with you Alexander. They immediately see if on my face as soon as I introduce you to them."

"Magnus..." Alec felt his cheeks warm up once more, even on this rather chilly evening.

"I truly do mean everything I've said since we started these silly little lessons from Jace. I was just trying to be a friend about it all, but selfishly I was wanting you to like me, was wanting you to feel everything towards me the way I was secretly feeling towards you."

"I do Magnus. Everything you are feeling, I feel it too." Alec gazed up into Magnus' sparkling golden-brown eyes knowing there was no other he'd ever want to be with then this very man who currently had his hands lazily gliding up and down his back once more, sending delicious shivers throughout his body. Alec gave himself a nod knowing exactly what he needed to say now. "Let's fall in love together." Alec repeated Magnus' previous precious and heart stopping confession with a massive grin on his face, loving the chuckle bursting from Magnus before the gorgeous man, his gorgeous man, Alec had to remind himself, pressed his very addictive lips to his once more.

"Yes please." Magnus mumbled against Alec's upturned lips before devouring the photographer once more, earning a most intoxicating groan-moan from Alec.

Whilst the photographer was whisked away in another sensual and rather heated kiss with Magnus, Alec secretly decided to thank Jace for these silly little lessons because they had indeed lead him to Magnus. They had both been brave in the final lesson, choosing to remain over the friendship line and delve deeper into what could possibly be the best relationship of their lives. Both men continued to loose themselves within the sensual and intoxicating feeling of each other, excitement rippling through their bodies at what was to come from here on out.

Alec was truly looking forward to exploring and experiencing all these feelings and emotions with the very man who was holding him like he were the most precious being on this earth.

And though Alec had passed all lessons with flying colours, or so he assumed, the photographer had decided on one final lesson all on his own, though at this stage decided to keep it all to himself as he held on tighter to his boyfriend.

Lesson Nine: Never let Magnus Bane go.

#

**End.**


End file.
